Live Like You Were Dying
by iluvnsplushj
Summary: Haley has cancer, meaning she has two choices. She can be bitter and defeated, her first choice, or she can live like she were dying. After meeting Nathan, she reconsiders. It sounds depressing, but it's mostly a comedy. You have to read to understand.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. My name's Ashley and after losing touch with fanfiction for a LONG time, I have decided to come back and post another story. I've posted it in a few other places as well so some of you may recognize it.

It's called Live Like You Were Dying and basically Haley has been told she has cancer and she only has six months left to live. Now, for those of you who don't like the heavy stuff, don't stop reading yet. I know the possibility of death is a big issue, but it won't become as much of one until later on and I hope by then, you'll be hooked. :)

This is a comedy of sorts and you might have to bear with me on the first few chapters because when I first wrote them, they were kind of experimental, so they're a little short and not as funny as I would have liked.

Besides the prologue, I have fourteen chapters written, so I should be able to update regularly.

**Anyway, the prologue is much more serious than the rest of the story, mainly because I needed a way to introduce Haley and make you sort of understand her life and her problems. It's really short, but if you don't want to suffer through it, I'll summarize and you can skip over it entirely:**

**-Haley's mom left the day before her sixth birthday as a result of major marital problems.**

**-Haley's dad died of cancer two years later (when she was eight).**

**-Her boyfriend cheated on her and she has been living with her sister, whose husband is abusive. **

**-Now, she has cancer and has been told she has six months left to live. One of those months has passed already.**

**That's just kind of the cut and dry version and I've posted the last few sentences below (it's in Haley's point of view):**

**That's what you think about when you're told you have only six months left to live. Not that you're going to travel to remote places or do something to change the world; something memorable or incredible.**

**I know I certainly never thought about any of that. Not for the first month out of six I had left to live. Not until the day I met Nathan Scott.**

Prologue:

People always make promises. But they don't ever keep them. My mom promised me she would never leave. She disappeared the day before I turned six. My dad promised me we'd make it through together. He died when I was eight. My older sister promised me it would be OK. She married a man who beat both of us and was never once punished for it. My best friend promised me my life would be perfect after that. I'm sixteen and I'm dying.

When I was young, my parents fought all the time. They did their best to hide it from my sister and I, but we heard them just the same. Every night, my mom would hold me and tell me that it was OK. That tomorrow, everything would be wonderful again. That we'd all be a family. I made her promise she would never leave. That she would stay with me forever. It was a promise I knew she couldn't keep.

The day before my sixth birthday, my mom and dad got into a huge fight. They were yelling and screaming and throwing things. Then, my dad slapped my mom. I remember it being cold that day. My sister and I cowered in a dark corner, shivering. Watching. Waiting. Everything was quiet for a moment. Our parents just stood there, angry. Then, my mom slammed out the door and out of our lives. We never saw her again.

My dad sat us down and had a talk with us that night. He said we'd manage, that somehow, we'd make it through. That it was OK. But it was never OK again. He died of cancer two years later.

People always lie. My boyfriend a year ago told me he loved me. He was cheating on me. And he had been since the first week we started dating. I wasted two and a half years on him. His name was Mark and I was stupid enough fall in love with him. He was perfect in every sense of the word. When he told me he loved me, I believed him. I was ecstatic. He was perfect until the day I found him with Josie Summers.

I wish none of this had ever happened to me. I wish my life was different. I wish I could bring back my mom and my dad and I wish my sister had never married that man. I wish my boyfriend never cheated on me. But most of all, I wish I didn't have cancer.

But people are always wishing for things and it never does them any good. Everyone always wants something.

I think of all the things I want; all the things I know I might never have, time being at the top of that list. And that's when I realize. Wanting never got anyone anywhere. Wanting won't change anything. It won't make you happy, it won't give anymore time than you have. It won't cure cancer. And it won't help me.

To have everything I've ever needed and still want more; well most people would call that greedy, selfish even. But I wouldn't. I know there's no hope left for me, I know I don't have much time left. But it doesn't stop me from wanting.

People always say if you're dying to live life to the fullest, no regrets. They don't understand the people who, diagnosed with a terminal illness, resent the world and spend their last months hating everyone in it. But how can anyone expect them to? They've never been confronted with what I have to face now. They've never had a doctor tell them they have cancer. They've ever been told, in no uncertain terms, that they will die within the next six months.

I have. And when someone gives you news like that, you don't think about how you're going to spend that next six months. You don't think about making time to do everything you never thought you'd do, everything you always thought was impossible. No, you don't think about that. You think about what's coming at the end of those six months. You think of how, after only six short months pass, you won't be here anymore. Your lifeless body will be lying in a wooden box in the cold earth. At first, friends, family members will visit often to throw flowers on your grave, to mourn.

Then as the years go by, they'll move on. They won't necessarily forget about you, they could never do that, but they'll learn how to remember other things instead. The visits to where you're buried will become less frequent over time until finally they just stop altogether and you're not forgotten, but you might as well be. It'll be as if you never existed.

That's what you think about when you're told you have only six months left to live. Not that you're going to travel to remote places or do something to change the world, something memorable, something incredible.

I know I certainly never thought about any of that. Not for the first month out of six I had left to live. Not until the day I met Nathan Scott.

So, I know that was really short and you're probably not dying to keep reading, but I'm posting the first chapter right after this, so please at least read that. It's a little less depressing and Nathan and Haley meet. :) Thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

As promised, here is the first chapter. I know I'm crazy. Didn't even give anyone a chance to reply to the prologue and I'm already updating. But I have faith in you guys who are reading this. Hopefully, you'll like this a little more and I promise you that if you're patient, my writing does improve as does the story.

Oh and I don't know if you care or not but I've kind of become used to giving the reasons behind ratings for my stories. So, this one is rated M right now because I'm being cautious. I've tried to edit and tone it down, but I know that I can tend to use strong language frequently in some chapters. Also, there will be some sexual content in later chapters.

Anyway, here you go.

Chapter 1:

It was another extremely non-extraordinary day in my extremely non-extraordinary life. I had learned to accept the fact that I had cancer and preferred not to think about that too much. After I was diagnosed a month ago, my sister and her abusive husband decided they could no longer handle my intrusion on their practically nonexistent lives (consisting of two screaming toddlers, a dark and messy house, and countless drunken fights).

That's how I wound up here. In friggin Alabama. Who the hell lives in Alabama anyway? I'll tell you who. My freakishly old and wrinkled beyond recognition grandmother, who is 90 deaf and has the least retentive memory of anyone you will ever meet. Most days she doesn't remember my name and calls me the first thing that pops into her head. I used to correct her in hopes that one day Haley would stick; now I just do it out of habit.

We've settled into an odd, but familiar routine by this time. I awake to my blaring alarm clock, wondering what the point is in petty things like attending school when I have less than six months to live, but groaning and sliding out of bed regardless.

I get into the coldest shower known to man (because the water heater broke and my cheap grandmother can't spring for a new one that you know, wasn't made sometime in the 18th century), and am always done in under five minutes (the only advantage to feeling like I've been stuck in a tub of ice).

Then, I blow dry and straighten my hair in the same meticulous way I do every morning, not knowing why I bother seeing as I have no one to impress. But I do it anyway, hoping that maybe, if I make myself look as pretty as I possibly can, it'll hide all traces of my sleepless nights. Not likely, but it's worth a shot. Well, thinking about it, it's probably not, but what girl doesn't want to look her best?

I dress in a denim mini and a low-cut burgundy top, wondering why I even try. It's not like anyone ever notices. Their eyes just pass right by me, knowing I'm there, but not wanting to look at me. They all know about my cancer and it brings me a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that makes them uncomfortable. The cocky assholes.

I stomp down the stairs ungracefully, my anger at the world completely undisguised. Somehow, it always manages to slip some of itself in. Life's a bitch and I'm used to that by now.

I walk into the kitchen, my oh so attractive trademark scowl creasing my brow and distorting my otherwise quite nice lips, if I do say so myself. But on to more important things.

As per usual, my grandmother has taken up residence in her favorite chair in the adjoining den, staring mindlessly at the TV, seeing everything, understanding nothing. She hears me moving around in the kitchen and turns to look at me, a film of forgetfulness spreading over her eyes. "Gemma, darling, so glad you're awake."

I roll my eyes. "It's Haley, Grandma."

She smiles, her eyes empty as ever. "What did you say Amelia, dear?"

I shake my head and attempt to smile back. Somehow, the gesture gets a little more difficult every day. "Nothing, Grandma."

She frowns slightly. "Don't call me Grandma. I don't have grandchildren. How old do you think I am, child?"

I decide to humor her, tired of fighting against her stupor. "Why, you don't look a day older than 30."

She turns back to the TV, already forgetting my presence. I quickly scarf down a pop tart as I throw out a careless goodbye and run out the door. She doesn't notice I'm gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At school, I am simply ignored as always. Until the first bell rings, I sit on a bench, alone and lonely. I watch all my shallow, self centered peers walk by me and feel nothing but contempt toward them. I never want my name to be associated with people like them, people who have nothing to contemplate save the pathetic trivial melodramatic scenarios they like to think are soooo fucking important. Like not having some stupid damn designer pair of jeans is the worst part of life.

Honestly, high school itself isn't what makes my days here hell, it's the people; the shallow, fake 'woe is me' people with no minds of their own. They just can't get over themselves.

The warning bell startles me from my silent fuming and I rise from my trusty, rusty bench and mosey inside to my locker.

A few jocks walk by, rowdy bastards they are, jostling me roughly, albeit unintentionally. That doesn't matter to me though. I give them a death glare; not one of them notices, let alone cares.

I slam my locker shut. And so begins another day in the life of Haley James: the ignored, the unimportant.

When you think about it all, it's quite depressing, though I suppose it is partly my fault that I'm a walking disaster.

I'd say I'm one of those damaged beyond repair people, the ones you always read about, but think you'll never meet. The kind of people who end up stealing cars and robbing banks. Yep, that's me, except I highly doubt I can accomplish all that being that I'm like four feet tall and skinny as a toothpick. Or you know, that I could pull it off in just five months.

Damn it. I just can't stop thinking about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I finally pull into my grandmother's driveway at the end of another boring, hellish day at Green Bay High School, I notice an unfamiliar car parked nearby. It can't be my grandfather's; he's dead. It's not my sister's. It can't be any of my friends because, that's right, I have none. Shit, I have a depressing life.

But back to the issue of the weird, flashy rich person car. Either grandma has finally gone out and miraculously met someone she thinks worthy of spending time with; maybe (even more shocking) someone of the male persuasion. Or it's one of those guys in a white coat, finally come to take her off my hands. My money's on the second one.

Cautiously, I walk through the door and call out, "Grandma?"

"In here, honey!" Her voice comes from the den, where she often spends her days. I walk in to find her once again staring at the TV screen. But this time, she's not alone. Sitting in the chair next to her is a guy about my age. 'Holy shit!' I think. He has to be the hottest guy I've ever seen. His strikingly blue eyes seek out mine as he smiles politely at me.

I glare at him, then shift my gaze to my grandmother. "Grandma, who is he?" But she is unresponsive, fascinated by whatever soap opera is currently on. So, I turn once again to him. "Who the hell are you?"

He smirks and holds out his hand. "Nathan Scott." When I don't shake it, his hand drops back to his side as he says, "And I'm assuming you're Daisy."

I roll my eyes and turn on my heel, walking into the kitchen and throwing over my shoulder, "Actually, it's Haley."

He follows me. "I see, well, your grandmother seems to think it's Daisy."

I sigh and look through the doorway at her still form on the couch. "She doesn't have a very good memory."

"Right." He sits on one of the stools at the counter, drumming his fingers on the countertop.

Everything about this Nathan guy screams HATE ME. From his gelled to perfection hair to his polo with the popped collar to the varsity jacket he is wearing with _way_ too much pride (OK buddy, no one cares that you can play high school ball and no one's ever heard of you), he's begging for that attention that high school gods get. Well, he sure as hell ain't gettin any of it from me.

I study him. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

He laughs. "Well, um, I'm best friends with your cousin Tim." When I just stare at him in confusion, he continues, "from Tree Hill."

I snort. "Oh, that loser. Why would anyone want to be friends with him?"

Nathan shrugs. "He's not that bad."

I raise an incredulous brow. "Riiiight, you mean the very same guy who tried to nail me after being repeatedly told not to hit on me because we were related? That guy?"

Nathan grimaces. "Oh…. He's kind of a dumbass sometimes."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, like I hadn't guessed. But whatever. Back to my original question, why are you here?"

He coughs. "Well, you see, your aunt Sherry thinks your grandmother is incapable of taking care of you. Something about how old women who can't remember their own names shouldn't be held responsible for teenage girls."

I nod, indicating he should continue.

"So, she sent me to come get you."

"Come get me…. for what?" I prompt.

"She wants you to live in Tree Hill with her."

My head drops onto my arms lying on the counter top in front of him. He simply looks on with this amused smile on his face that I want to smack off. Or kiss off. What can I say? The boy is fine. Even if I do hate him on sight. "So, why'd _you_ come for me?" I mumble.

He takes a few seconds to respond. "I volunteered. Who wouldn't want to miss a day of school to go pick up a hot 16 year old girl?"

I choose to ignore the 'hot 16 year old girl' bit and lift my chin slightly to meet his eyes, asking, "Why didn't Tim want to come?"

He smirks. "Tim can be a little dense sometimes. I kinda tricked him out of it."

I laugh. But I still don't quite understand where all this is coming from. Everyone was fine with my living arrangements a few weeks ago. Besides, why should I have to pack up and move for the second time in three weeks just because some lady I've only met a few times doesn't think my own grandmother can take care of me? What the fuck is her problem anyway?

I rub my temples, trying to think. "No offense to everyone in Tree Hill, I'm sure you're all lovely people, but why would I want to pack my bags and leave when I just got here three weeks ago?"

He smirks. "Well, you see, the people in Tree Hill are dying to get some new blood. And what's better than a bitchy, sarcastic girl with a sharp tongue?"

I raise an eyebrow. Who the hell does he think he is? But I keep my cool. For now. "Charming."

That cocky, yet oddly endearing, smirk only widens. "Yeah, well, as you pointed out, we're all just such lovely people."

I roll my eyes. "How nice for you. However, none of that answers my question. You know, the one you've managed to skillfully dodge twice now."

He shrugs. "Hey, I'm just the escort."

I huff out a breath and begin walking up the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?" he shouts.

"To call Aunt Sherry!" I shout back.

Thirty minutes later, I hang up the phone, defeated, and start packing, making a mental note never to argue with this Sherry person again. If she's that intimidating over the phone, imagine what she's like in person. And apparently, I'll be living with her until I'm old enough to move out and go to college. Which won't be for another two years. And in two years, I'll be gone.

"Damn it! Why does everything remind me of that?!" I exclaim.

"You know, talking to yourself really isn't healthy. There is help for people like you. And I'm sure it's not that expensive." I turn to see him leaning against my door, that same cocky smirk twisting his lips.

I groan. "You again. Do you ever stop spouting random shit and thinking it's clever? No one else thinks it's funny, OK?"

He rolls his eyes, a perfect imitation of me. "Whatever, you coming or not?"

I sigh. "Unfortunately, yes. I'm being forced to leave against my will."

He chuckles. "That's Mrs. Smith for you. Hurry up and finish packing." And then he is gone, jogging back down the stairs to wait for me. I flip him off. What he can't see won't hurt him. Even if I kind of wish it could. I've known him for an hour and already, he's under my skin. That must be a record, which is saying a lot, because I'm a world class bitch.

This will be one interesting trip. Me and some arrogant son of a bitch named Nathan Scott. He is hot though…

Well, I know it's short, but they do get a lot longer and I hope you enjoyed it anyway. As I said, I've already written 13 other chapters, so leave me some reviews and see how fast I update. lol. Thanks for giving me a chance.

Love,

Ashley


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I just got done editing this chapter, so I thought I'd come post it for you. Here's a thank you for each person who replied:

**mackenzie175**: Hey, girl! I definitely remember you. How have you been? Well, I'm sorry to have crushed you when I stopped posting, but things aren't as crazy now and I am absolutely going to finish this time. :) Thank you so so much for saying my story was your favorite. You have no idea how much that means to me. You're the best:)

**HJS-NS-23**: Thank you for reviewing. I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope I don't disappoint with this next one.

**troryrogan**: Thanks! I'm glad you couldn't wait for the next chapter. I like putting readers on the edge of their seats. :)

**BeautifulMe-89**: I'm so happy you reviewed. And obviously, I'm really happy that you're interested. Thank you for the praise!

**xxlovin-laffertyxx**: Haha, I'm lovin your username. It's true for so many girls. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing. It was really awesome of you to say you loved it. :)

**Nathanlvr**: Hey, I'm guessing you were reading this on the site that messedUP was posting on? Well, I kind of disappeared for awhile and I just got my life back (lol), so I decided to continue with this story. Thank you so much for all of your really nice compliments, I'm so happy you loved it that much. I actually have written a brand new chapter written, so if you want me to send it to you, you can send me a message or email me.

**pingshui**: Hey! Glad to have found another old reader. Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you were hooked. :) Yeah, I think this story might've gotten deleted or something on the other site, but I will be finishing it on this one. I have chapter 14 written already and I can send it to you if you want. Just let me know. Thanks again!

**lIKe-A-dRoWnInG-fIrE**: Thank you so much for a good review. Compliments will get you far in life and with me, well in the way of new updates that is. lol.

**daddyzangel108**: Hey! Wow, I missed you. I remember way back when I wrote that series and you used to reply all the time. As always, you were really sweet. Thanks for always being here to make me feel good about my writing. :) You rock!

Chapter 2:

Fuck. That's the brilliant thought racing through my mind as I finish packing. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Coming in telling me I have to pick up and leave Alabama to go live in some little rinky dink town called Tree Hill. In North Carolina. As if Alabama isn't bad enough. If there was ever a time I needed a miracle, it would have to be right now.

He's probably getting a kick out of this. I'll bet you he's downstairs right now laughing his ass off. I mean, who wouldn't be? Coming to pick up a bitch of a 16 year old from some place in Alabama that isn't even on the map, whose own grandmother doesn't know her name and is certifiably insane, to take her to live with her cousin who tried to put the moves on her. It was hysterical. If you weren't said bitch.

I can't believe this is happening. My own flesh and blood is doing this to me. It's like they're playing hot potato. I mean, seriously, am I really that bad? Don't answer that. Oh crap. I am. I'm already dying, now my own family doesn't want me? Why don't I just sit down and throw myself a nice little pity party? I mean, victims of situations like these should be allowed to wallow, right?

I take a few deep breaths, the kind that are supposed to help your nerves or something, but I know it'll take a hell of a lot more than a little oxygen to calm me down. Could things possibly go any more wrong? I close the bag I've just finished packing roughly. I hope Grandma won't mind that I took a few totes from her. Then again, she probably won't notice.

Now, I can go downstairs and get back to the hot, cocky bastard that has nothing better to do than come here and waste my time, feeding me some lame shit about how, well, your aunt doesn't think your grandmother's responsible enough to take care of you. Of course she's not dickhead! I should be the one taking care of her!

But we'll not discuss this guy's obviously low IQ and severely limited mental capabilities. They are no concern of mine.

Suddenly, a voice comes from behind me, a voice I've already begun to recognize. Which is unfortunate seeing as I have no intention of ever associating with him after this little incidental encounter. No sir, me and Mr. Cocky Ass will never have to converse again. "Are you almost done yet?"

Damn it!

"Excuse me?"

Whoops, guess I said that out loud.

"Yeah, actually. You did." Sensing my confusion, he adds, "No, I can't read minds. You said that out loud too."

I raise a brow at him. "Guess I'm not perfect. Try not to be too shocked."

He smirks. "Oh, trust me sweetheart, I'm not."

I roll my eyes. "Well, obviously. You're one dumbass of a guy."

"Whatever," he mumbles. Must be his catch phrase. "So, are you done?" Damn, he's impatient.

I glare at him. "No, I'm not, asshole . Now, please leave."

He leans against the door frame. "I'm not going nowhere until you're done."

"Anywhere, you're not going anywhere," I correct.

He just shrugs, not amused, and with another of my infamous eye rolls, I return to the task at hand. Five minutes later, I finish and look up. Surprise. He's still there. Somehow, this revelation doesn't exactly make my heart beat wildly in anticipation. In fact, the only reason it just sped up is because I'm pissed. Yes, I am livid with anger. I am furious. You can just see the sparks. Yeah…. Right.

"Done," I don't feel the need to speak in anything other than monosyllables to him, this oblivious… oblivious… I believe I've already used the words bastard and asshole. Therefore, he's an oblivious, for lack of a better word, idiot. I wince, though he doesn't know why. Damn, that was lame, I think. Better start polishing those witty remarks if I'm in for a long journey with this Nathan kid.

Why do I call him kid, you ask? Well, I believe maturity wise, he is on a level far beneath mine. Aside from this, there are various other reasons we will not name. It would be too humiliating for him. Yes, too humiliating. It isn't because I can't seem to think of any other ones right now seeing as how he is standing mere inches away from me. No, that can't possibly be it. Now, what was it I was saying earlier? Oh yes, I'm furious. Absolutely livid with anger.

He quirks a brow, that already too familiar smirk distorting his lips. "Well, then, I guess it's time for me to give you a ride."

I sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I'm tired of your perverted, egotistical remarks. This trip will be so much more enjoyable if you just keep those little comments to yourself. That, and you will never, under any circumstances, ever touch me for any reason at all. Got it? Good."

He follows me out the door and down the stairs, back into the kitchen. "Alright, I won't…. until you fall asleep at least."

I stop and spin abruptly to face him, surprised at how close his face is to mine. But I shouldn't be thinking of such things right now…. Because I'm furious, yes! Livid with anger. I can feel the fury quickly dissolving as I try desperately to hold onto the hate I felt for him earlier. But it's to no avail. Of course, he can't know that.

So I quip back, making sure I sound much angrier than I actually do, "I'd appreciate it if you'd just stop with all those little jokes you think are so completely original. Cause let me tell you, they're not. And I will knee you in the balls if I hear one again."

His smirk remains firmly in place. "Sounds kinky."

I throw my hands up. "You are impossible. I swear, it's guys like you who think women will just fall all over themselves hearing that shit. You think with your dicks. And I refuse to placate you, so shut up and let's go."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise for a few moments, then laughs loudly.

Now, I'm pissed. "What the hell is so funny?"

He calms down a bit before retorting, "You. I've never seen someone so short who could get so angry."

I glare at him, then realize there's really nothing I can do. "Let's go."

He glances into the living room. "Shouldn't you say goodbye to your grandmother?"

I look at him incredulously, something I've already grown accustomed to doing. "You mean, the one who thinks my name's Daisy? I think not."

He shrugs. "Whatever, it's your life."

"Damn it! Why does everyone always say that?"

His brow wrinkles in confusion. "What, you got some kind of problem with it?"

"No," I grumble. "Let's just go."

He doesn't move. "NOW!" I shout. Damn, this guy is slow.

"Your mistake," he mutters.

Just breathe, Haley I tell myself. And then, it comes back to me easily. I am furious! And this time, I really am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I step outside and really take a good look, for the first time, at the car sitting in my driveway. Ah hell no! This car is hideous. Well, to most, it would be one of those top notch cars celebrities parade around in, but since it is his, it's just plain tacky. He's leaning against it and halfway out the front door, I stop. "Hurry up!" he yells.

"What? And get in that thing?" I shout back. "No chance in hell I'm riding in there. You picked the wrong girl to escort."

He groans in frustration and stalks toward me. "What? Are you in like permanent PMS mode or something? Is there any way to shut it off?" he throws out, cupping my wrist roughly and dragging me toward his car.

"Haha, very funny. I…"

"Look Haley or Daisy or whoever the hell you are! I'm not in the mood for your complaints right now. I volunteered to come get you, yes, but I never thought you'd be this bitchy. Now, I'm tired of your whining, so shut the fuck up, get in the car, and don't say another word, or I swear I will strand you on the side of the road." As we reach the car, he lets me go and takes my bags, tossing them into the trunk with ease. 'Damn, he must work out or something,' I think. Whoa, where'd that come from? No, no, no Haley. This guy is a pain in the ass and he is harassing you.

I watch as he slides into the driver's seat, but make no move to get into the car, instead opting to tap my foot impatiently on the concrete. He stares at me for a minute, then rolls down the window. "You coming or not?"

I give him a sarcastic smile and, being the sweetheart that I am, I respond with, "Well, I thought you were going all gentleman on me, seeing as you took my bags. Not gonna open my door for me, huh?"

He scoffs. "Just get in the damn car!"

I roll my eyes and get in the car as he instructed, intentionally slamming the door behind me and feeling a deep sense of satisfaction when he winces. "Wouldn't want to harm your precious little trophy car now, would I?"

Much to my chagrin (note sarcasm), he ignores me and pulls out of the drive, irritated frown intact. I suppose if we'll be traveling all the way to North Carolina together, I should be just a bit pleasant-er, you know, wouldn't want the entire ride to be spent this way.

But then I decide, what the hell? This is too much fun to stop.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. I know it was still a little short, but like I said: Be patient because the updates will get longer and better. And the more reviews I get, the faster that is likely to happen. Though I'm not selfish, so it will still happen no matter how many I get. I just really appreciate them. Anyway, thanks again to all who replied for the last chapter. I'll be back soon with the next.

Love, Ashley


	4. Chapter 3

What's up, everyone? Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. They really do mean more than you know. :) Here is a shout out for the lovely people who gave me lovely feedback:

**Caitidid**: Hi! Thanks for leaving a great review. Yeah, I'll make it interesting when Haley meets everyone, don't worry. Haha. I think you might be onto something with the whole Haley not wanting to tell everyone thing... and possibly the whole them finding out by accident thing... but I won't tell you for sure because that might ruin it. :) Hm, that's interesting. I never really thought about shocking people that way, but you make a good point. It probably does tell you a lot about a person's character. Well, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Tim, and Mouth will be in the story. I'm not really sure about Rachel. If she is in it, she'll be one of the last characters brought in. Thanks again for the compliments. I hope you know I love you now. :) lol.

**HJS-NS-23**: Hey, girl. Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you love bitchy Haley because it's so much fun writing her. If I can't be a bitch all the time, I can live through her, right? lol. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :) And giving good feedback. :) :) It makes me happy. :) :) :) And now you probably think I'm a freak for using so many smileys. lol.

**Nathanlvr**: Hello, awesome person. You are so amazing for praising me. I'm really glad you like the story in both Nathan and Haley's points of view and it was so sweet of you to tell me that it was the first story of that kind that you read and liked. Seriously, it made me feel good. I don't know if you got it, but I e-mailed you the new chapter. Let me know if it didn't work and I can resend it. :) I'm hoping I haven't lost my touch... which probably makes me sound insecure, but we all have our doubts, right:) Anyway, I hope you don't get too bored rereading and thanks for sticking with me.

**pingshui**: Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was deleted off oth central. Maybe it was because I haven't updated in so long... whoops. lol. Just kidding, I really don't know why it was, but I got kind of frustrated with it. :( Well, I'm glad you were able to find it again on here. I sent you the new chapter in a private message on this site, so let me know if you didn't get it for some reason. Thanks for reading my story and loving it. It makes you almost as cool as me. Which is high praise because that's pretty much impossible to do. lol.

Chapter 3:

After an hour in the car with the cocky bastard, I am already clenching the armrests, resisting the urge to strangle him with my bare hands. I look at the clock again just for confirmation. Yes, it really has only been one hour and two minutes. Surely, what I am suffering through is more tortuous even than hell itself. I would rather be eternally damned than be in this car with Nathan Scott for another second.

Suddenly, the annoyingly repetitive, irritatingly loud rap song on the radio station he's picked ends and I am bathed in relief. Does he really think that blaring that crappy music is a turn on? He's worse than Tim. But so much hotter. For the umpteenth time that day, I curse myself for thoughts like these.

This guy is a cocky, arrogant, self centered son of a bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself; a complete asshole with no real goals in life (nailing hot girls and dunking a ball through a hoop do not count). With awful taste in music. 'You like him,' a small, contradictory voice whispers through my mind. Damn it! Shut up, I tell the little voice.

He glares at me in anger for a few moments. "What the hell is your problem?! I wasn't even talking!" he shouts.

I sigh. Why do I always screw up like this? Seriously, you'd think after one mortifying experience similar to this one, I'd learn my lesson. Apparently, I'm not as quick to catch on as I'd like to think. Damn. It's just one more thing to add to the list of reasons I've been compiling in my free time. The list of reasons why I'm a screwup. Don't look at me like that. I just get bored sometimes.

"Well…" he prompts.

I start, realizing he's asked me a question. Oh yeah. "What do you mean what the hell is my problem?! What the hell is your problem?!"

I can see his hands clenching the steering wheel so hard they go white. Whoops, guess I really pissed him off this time. Might want to reconsider my strategy. Don't want to push him completely over the edge. After all, I think he was hovering on the brink of insanity before he met me anyway. And I'm definitely not helping. He breathes out through his nose, trying to keep a lid on his anger. "You're the one who keeps cussing at me for no reason."

I scoff. "I'm not cussing at you."

He raises a brow. "Really?…"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, really. I'm talking to the voice in my head."

He laughs. Ugh, I'm such a dumbass, maybe I should've just stuck with the whole I was talking to you ordeal. Now, he thinks I'm insane. Just like my grandmother. Shit! What if he thinks it's genetic or something? Now, I've really dug myself into a ditch.

I now have no hope of redeeming myself to him, not that I should have to but whatever, and only wish to finish this trip without further incident. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. This is one screwed up day and I have a feeling the next five months won't be much better. Why does life have to be so unfair? I mean, seriously. Spending my last five months waiting to die with Tim and Nathan. Maybe I should just off myself now. It would save us all a lot of trouble. And it would save me a few migraines.

But I digress.

He turns and grins at me. My heart melts a little at the gesture. Man! Why does he have to be so damn hot? "You're a riot, you know that?"

At first, I'm confused by this, but then realize he's referring to my comment about voices in my head. So he hasn't forgotten yet. Damn. "So I've been told," I mumble, knowing both of us are a little uncomfortable with this new turn in our relationship. It wasn't exactly a compliment, but it was stated in a teasing manner. I liked us better when we were at each other's throats. Well, maybe I'd have liked it even better if I was at his lips... What is wrong with me?!. I just can't shut myself up.

He frowns. "Just trying to be nice."

I roll my eyes, something I seem to be doing a lot of these days. "Yeah, well don't. I don't need another bastard like you screwing me over."

Then, the silence prevails again. What the hell did I do to deserve all this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another thirty minutes passes by and this ride doesn't seem to be getting any better. We haven't spoken since my little outburst and quite frankly, it's freaking me out. He should've been furious; he should've been screaming at me by now. But strangely, he only sits there, driving steadily, lips twitching every now and then, but for the most part settled in what seems like a permanent frown.

I shift in my seat, trying to get comfortable. I turn to him and he's staring straight ahead. This is ridiculous. "You know I can always catch another ride, right?"

He shakes his head. "Your aunt would kill me."

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about we just not go to Tree Hill? We could just you know take a wrong turn somewhere and keep driving wherever we feel like."

He gives me another one of those looks that tells me just how strange he finds me, saying, "Yeah, that sounds appealing and all, but…. no."

"Oh, come on," I persist. "You know you've always wanted to."

He raises a brow and I can see he's not so mad anymore. Or maybe that's wishful thinking. But hell, I'll take it. "Yeah, maybe. Not with you though." Or maybe I won't.

I cross my arms and pout. "Fine, be a bitch. Not like I care."

He just smirks and leaves me to wonder why. Asshole.

I don't think I can take much more of this. This constant bickering thing is really starting to take a toll on my precious wit. But something about this guy just provokes me and I can't help giving it to him straight. It's not in my nature to be a bitch. Well, maybe it is, but not usually this severely. Oh well, he's better than Tim. Tim, there's a good conversation starter. "So, what's Tim like now?" I ask.

He looks confused at my somewhat friendly question and takes his time answering. "Well, I imagine he'd still hit on you given the chance. Hasn't changed that much."

"Is he still all short and scrawny?"

Nathan laughs. "Yeah, I don't think he'll ever really catch up with any of the other guys on the basketball team."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Tim? Basketball? Tim plays basketball? Nah, it can't be true."

He glances at me. "Well, you better get over your shock because you'll probably be dragged to all our games."

"You, I can see playing basketball. But Tim, does he even know which hoop to shoot at?"

Nathan laughs again and I can't help thinking it's not that unpleasant of a sound. Should I really be having these thoughts? I mean, really, I hate guys like this. But my possibly inappropriate thoughts are interrupted by his voice. "He's actually not that bad. I'm better though."

"I could've told you that," I respond and he smiles at me. A genuine smile. When was the last time I made someone smile?

We settle into an awkward silence as we both realize that we were actually kind of, sort of, in our own way, getting along. Damn, this is weird. Neither of us can think of anything to say, so we remain silent, not really understanding what's happening. I don't think we were meant to have a relationship other than that of sparring partners. Somehow, the thought leaves me feeling a little dejected. Wait a minute, no it doesn't. Shit! What the hell am I talking about? I'm perfectly fine with it. Wasn't I just saying earlier that I never want to see him again? Well, that may have been a bit of a lie, but I do think he's an ass.

I feel the car stall and I start, realizing we're in some parking lot. I look around in a daze, confused by my surroundings. I look to him for clarification.

As though he can sense my obvious helplessness (note sarcasm), he decides to enlighten me. "We're at a gas station. Thought we could use a pit stop. You can go inside and get some food or something if you want." I nod and step out of the car, not able to think of any witty responses. He stays outside to pump the gas (somehow, that didn't come out right) while I go inside to look around.

I've just grabbed some chips and a snickers bar and am now moving to get something to drink. Finally deciding on a Dr. Pepper, I pull open the glass door, the frigid air hitting me full in the face, making me shiver. I lean down to grab my drink off the bottom shelf and can literally feel someone burning a hole in my ass. I quickly retrieve my soda and turn to see what perverted creep is checking me out. And of course… it's him. Just when we were finally forming some sort of a friendship.

I roll my eyes at him. "You can't even go five minutes without doing something completely asinine, can you?"

He smirks. "What can I say? It was a good view."

I huff. "Yeah, well, show's over. Keep moving."

He steps closer to me. "What if I don't want to?"

His breath is hot against my skin and I shiver again, thinking of how dangerous it is to be this close to him. And then, I snap. I can't deal with this right now. "Fuck you!" I exclaim, a little louder than I had intended, shoving him roughly away and marching to the counter to pay for my items.

He looks a bit shocked, but then his face tenses and I can practically feel his rage filling up the room. He begins to stomp toward me, but I'm out the door before he reaches it, hurrying toward the car and opening the passenger door. I slide in, angrily slamming it shut behind me.

A minute passes and he hasn't come back yet, so I venture a glance into the shop and there he is, flirting with the girl behind the counter. I'd say she's maybe a year younger than him and she certainly looks flattered by his undoubtedly lame attempts to charm her. He looks out at me and smirks as he leans in closer, purposely bringing his lips too close to hers. He's trying to make me jealous. Well, it's not working, moron!

His hand crawls over the countertop and brushes the girl's fingers. I can see her practically jumping in excitement from the sudden contact. He smirks at me again. I roll my eyes and look away. Suddenly, my eyes land on the ignition. He forgot to take out the keys. I smirk, just as he always does, preparing to execute my sudden, but brilliant plan.

I look back out the window and he's actually looking at the fake blonde behind the counter now, rather than throwing not so discreet looks at me. I slide carefully into his seat and glance back once more into the station. He turns to smirk at me again, but freezes where he stands when he realizes what I'm about to do. He looks panicked.

I smile and wave at him mockingly, then turn the key, revving the engine. Throwing one last smirk in his direction, I roar out of the parking lot. Glancing in the rearview mirror, I can see him running out of the store, but I simply laugh.

I'm finally free. Surely nothing is worse than spending the day with that bastard. I am awash with relief knowing that, for the moment, I am free from him and his enormous ego. And I am ecstatic that I've paid him back for being a complete ass. Revenge is sweet, just like they always say.

And then, barely two minutes from the gas station, the car suddenly slows down. I pull over to the side of the road and it stops completely. Fuck! I get out to examine the damage and notice the hood of the car smoking. I open it carefully and sure enough, it billows out in nauseating fumes.

Yes, revenge is sweet. But karma sucks ass.

* * *

Thanks for reading even these not quite amazingly funny chapters yet. I swear I'm almost to the part where it gets better. Just bear with me for a few more days. I'm happy that you guys are liking it so far. Keep it up with the awesome feedback. :) I can be back as early as tomorrow with chapter 4 if I get some reviews. wink, wink Or even if I don't, I guess. I was just trying to motivate you. :)

Love, Ashley


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took me just a little longer to get this update out. I've been staying at my boyfriend's apartment for the past two days because mine has no air conditioning right now and he, for some insane reason, has no internet access. I had to brave the heat and run inside to get my laptop. But I did it out of love for you guys. :) Luckily this chapter was saved on there. Well, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Here are some shout outs:

**Caitidid**: Hey! Thanks for another great review. Yes, I would have to agree, it is likely that their sexual tension will get the best of them... sooner or later. Guess you'll just have to read to find out when. :) My sources say it might be sooner rather than later... I don't know, it all depends on my mood. Lol. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Ciao (I've always loved saying that).

**xxlovin-laffertyxx**: Glad you're back! I was afraid I lost you there for a minute. Lol. Just kidding. I'm glad you liked both chapters. Yes, it was a great moment when she stole his car, wasn't it? I've personally always wanted to feel that rush, but my timing was never as good as hers. Lol. Thanks for reveiwing!

**mackenzie175**: Aww... thanks. I love you for loving it. :) Well, I do plan on finishing it this time so new chapters shouldn't be too far away. Although the ending might be... I have a feeling this story will just go on and on... lol.

**HJS-NS-23**: lol. Yes, smileys are wonderful things. They make me happy. :) See? Haha. Glad to hear that you didn't forget me and my story. I hope you had fun on your vacation. Thanks for saying you liked the last part :) cause I loved writing it. Plus it's always good to get an ego boost. Lol. Thanks for sharing your thoughts, I love hearing them. :) There I go again with the smileys, someone stop me! lol.

**pingshui**: Thanks, I'm glad you got the chapter. I wasn't sure if it was quite as good as usual because I was a little rusty (well, let's face it a lot rusty lol), so I appreciate the reassurance. Thanks for the compliments. Of course they made my day. :) I'm glad you're rereading this story.

Chapter 4:

Shit! Just when I thought things were starting to look up. You know, I bet he planned this. The bastard probably knew this was going to happen. I'll bet he's laughing at me now. With that blonde hoe. I'm not jealous, just angry.

There's got to be some way out of this hell hole. I begin searching frantically through the car, looking for phone numbers. There has to be someone who can come pick me up. In the glove compartment, there's a torn up piece of paper buried underneath all the other crap with some kind of cell number scrawled on it. It's my last shot.

I pull out my own phone and dial the number. It rings once, then a guy's squeaky voice answers. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" I ask, annoyed already by his tone.

"You should know, bitch. You called me."

Damn it! I squeeze my eyes shut, praying it's not who I think it is. But that comment and that voice tell me it probably is. "Is this Tim?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Yeah, who's this?" he answers.

I weigh my options. I could ask Tim to come get me, but he'd probably try to rape me or something. Damn. There's only one thing left to do. I sigh. Why does this always happen to me? "Do you know Nathan's number?"

"Wait a minute," he sounds confused. "Who is this? This isn't another one of his whores is it? Cause it annoys the shit out of me when y'all always call me the morning after looking for him. What? Does he like give out my fucking number or something?"

I scoff. "I am not Nathan's whore, you dumbass. Far from it. It's Haley. Your cousin, remember? The one who's being forced to live with you against her will?"

His tone changes, his voice deepening and I know what he's thinking. Perverted jackass. "Oh, right. Of course I remember you. Who wouldn't? Still playing hard to get?"

I roll my eyes, but he can't see me. If he could see me, I'd be doing a lot worse. "Listen, you asshole, I just need Nathan's number. The next words out of your mouth better be seven digits."

I can practically hear him sneering. He's probably trying to copy Nathan's sexy smirk. Somehow, I get the feeling it's not working so well for him. My thoughts are interrupted by his irritating, nasal voice. "What will you do for me?"

I groan, frustrated. "Just give me his number or I'll kick your ass when we get there."

"Ok ok," he squeaks. I can't help but laugh. Only Tim would take a threat from a tiny girl seriously.

He gives me the number and I write it down, hanging up before he has the chance to try another one of his cheesy pick up lines. Probably learned them from Nathan.

I stare at the piece of paper in my hands. Great. Just great. Now, I have to face him when he's probably really pissed, considering I did steal his car and now it's not working properly. What did I ever do to deserve this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's a full thirty minutes later when he arrives in the passenger seat of a truck. He gets out, along with a guy in his late thirties. I stomp over to him. "Where the hell have you been?!" He raises a brow in amusement. I turn to the guy standing next to him. "And who the fuck is this?!"

Nathan smirks at me. "Meet Mike, the mechanic. This is Haley." He gestures toward me. Mike moves to the car, silently pulling up the hood and beginning to work on it. Nathan turns to me, eyes darkening. "Did you really think you could get away with this?" he hisses. "You know, I could sue you for taking my car; I could have you put in jail."

I snort. "On what grounds? I called you to come pick me and your ugly ass car up, didn't I?"

His eyes narrow menacingly. "Yeah, after it broke down."

"You can't prove that."

"Whatever," he huffs, storming back to Mike's car and sliding back into the passenger seat.

I roll my eyes, something I seem to do a lot of around him. Why does he have to be so hot? I walk slowly toward the truck, not sure what I'll say to him, but knowing I should apologize. I get into the driver's seat so I can be next to him and close the door. Wouldn't want to burst poor Mike's eardrums if we get into another screaming match. He looks at me angrily. "What? You planning on stealing Mike's car too?"

I shake my head, already feeling the beginnings of a headache, before I've even started trying to reason with him. "Look, I'm sorry."

He snorts. "You're not sorry. You just don't want me to be pissed cause you're scared of me."

My jaw drops in shock. "Excuse me? I'm scared? Me, scared of you? You're the one who's scared of me."

His brow furrows. "Really? And where did you get that impression?"

I falter. "Well… it's…. obvious. Yeah, blatantly obvious."

He smirks. "Uh huh." He leans closer, brushing up against me. "I make you nervous, don't I?"

My breath catches in my throat and I hope he doesn't notice. He does. And his smirk only widens. "No," I mutter, then clear my throat. My voice doesn't seem to be cooperating. "No, how could an egotistical prick like you make me nervous?"

He leans even closer and I make the mistake of turning to look at him. And come face to face with his beautiful blue eyes. No Haley! Bad Haley! You can't let yourself get lost in this guy. He's a… a jerk. Yeah, real harsh. Except I can't think of anything else. He smirks and the gesture knocks those feelings right out the window. He's so clueless.

But maybe I could use this situation to my advantage. I let the tip of my tongue flick over my bottom lip and watch as he stares at it, eyes following its motion. "So, I'll take that as a yes?" he asks confidently. Bastard.

I roll my eyes and giggle softly. "Maybe a little," I tease, pushing him lightly away. He smirks, satisfied, and comes even closer, slipping into the seat beside me and maneuvering himself smoothly on top of me. Must have had a lot of practice. Which just makes this even easier.

I push up and brush my lips teasingly over his, ignoring the electricity there. He presses himself down on me and he's just given me the perfect opportunity.

I smile up at him, then quickly knee him in the balls. His face contorts in pain as he lifts himself off of me. I slip out from under him with little difficulty and quickly slide out the door. "Next time you try to put the moves on me," I shout, "you're gonna need a body cast!" Then, I slam the door in his face, flouncing over to watch Mike work on the car. I can see Nathan, still in the car, eyes squeezed shut. And I know it'll hurt for a while. Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It takes Mike all of twenty minutes to pinpoint the problem and fix it, then we're back on the road. Me and Nathan. Together again. When you put it that way, it just sounds downright morbid. Nathan and I will never be together. I think I made that pretty clear with my little episode earlier. Don't think he'll screw with me again any time soon.

I smirk and turn to him. "Still sore?"

He glares at me. "Where the hell do you get off doing all this shit to me?! What did I do to you? All I did was come pick you up. And then you turn into some psycho bitch who hates me. Next time you pull something like that, I swear I really will dump you on the side of the road."

The thought makes me shudder. "You wouldn't do that."

He looks at me and smirks. Damn it! Why does he always do that? "And why not?" he counters, clearly bemused by my overconfident manner.

Now it's my turn to smirk. "Oh, I'd kick your ass, and you know I could."

He reaches over and flips on the radio, turning it up so it blasts in my ear and I smirk again. He's such a dumbass, no good comebacks. And I know I'm getting to him. Perfect.

My cell phone rings and I reach over to turn the music down, but Nathan slaps my hand away. I glare at him and bring out my phone, putting a finger in my ear and flipping it open. "Hello?!" I shout.

The person on the other end says something, but I can't understand him. "What?!" I yell.

They raise their voice. "I said you don't have to scream! I can hear you."

I lower my voice. "Oh, well I can't hear you. Who is this?"

He sighs. "Hello? It's Tim."

I try to keep my voice under control. "One second," I mutter, and, pulling the phone away from my ear, I bang my head repeatedly against the window. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Nathan looks at me strangely and turns the music down. I turn it back up and hold the phone to the speakers for a minute, hoping he'll just hang up. I pull the phone back to me. No such luck. He's muttering something about jerks who play music too loudly. I sigh. "Yeah?"

"What was that for?!" he yells.

"For being a perverted bastard!" I yell back.

"Oh. Well, I was just calling to um, talk to you."

"Don't bother, Tim" I grumble, hanging up and hoping he'll get the picture.

Apparently, he doesn't because seconds later my phone rings again. "Listen, asshole! I don't want to talk to you. And if you ever try to hit on me again, I swear I will kill you in your sleep." I hang up again and turn my phone off, putting it back in my pocket.

Nathan looks at me, smirking. "So, that was Tim, huh?"

I roll my eyes and turn away from him. Barely a minute later, his phone rings and without even checking to see who it is, he flips it open. "Hey, Tim," he answers. I laugh. The guy's just so pathetic. I can hear him whining about me through the phone. Nathan glances at me. "Yeah, man, I know she's a bitch. At least you didn't have to drive her." I stick my tongue out at him. Sure, it's childish, but what else can I do? I've already abused him verbally and physically. I'm starting to run out of tricks here. He's laughing now. "Whatever, dude. Listen, I'll talk to you later. Battery's getting low."

He smirks at me and I roll my eyes, an already familiar routine. "Friend of yours?" I say in a joking manner.

"You could say that," he replies and I wonder what that means.

"What? Your girlfriend?" I say, smirking.

He gives me a look and shrugs.

My smirk widens. "Manwhore?" I ask.

He shrugs again, not affected by my put down. "He's your cousin, not mine."

Now, I'm fuming. Honestly, who does this guy think he is? He's not even that hot. Well, maybe he is, but that's the only thing he's got going for him...

* * *

So, there goes the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again to the awesome people who reviewed. :) I know it was still a little short, but the next one is like three times as long and is in both Nathan and Haley's points of views, so I think you guys are gonna like it. Leave me some reviews and I'll try to be back in the next day or two with the next part.

Love always, Ashley

P.S. Spoilers anyone? Well, I guess since you asked:

If you like the story in Haley's POV, imagine hearing the same story from Nathan's mind. :) Plus, finally some real naley action? Guess you'll have to read to find out.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, guys, I'm back with another chapter. You can all do a little happy dance now. You have my permission. :) Just kidding. Well, I'm a little bit happier with this chapter than the past few. It's written in both Nathan's and Haley's points of view and I hope you all will enjoy it. Here is a shout out for everyone who reviewed for the last chapter:

**glassy waltz**: Well, I'm glad you decided to give my story a shot and that you liked it so much. I guess it was just fate that you were so bored that day. :) Yeah, I know it doesn't sound that great from the first chapter, but what can you do? I had stuff to explain. Aww... you have no idea how happy your comment about quoting my story to a friend made me. My story is now a bonafide topic of conversation. Who woulda thunk it? lol. Yeah, I liked writing Haley's grandmother cause let's face it, we all have that one nut in our family, don't we? I know I do. Haha, well I'm glad you're all for the bitchiness and cockiness because I can tell you that there's a definitely a lot more of that coming up. And yes, I do have a lot of plans for this story. I think it's safe to say it will not end at all quickly. :) Thank you so much for leaving such an amazing review.

**OTHbabe23**: Yay! Another new reader. I'm always up for one of those. Wow, I didn't mean that quite as dirty as it sounded. lol. I just meant love getting new perspectives on my story. :) So thanks for putting your two cents in. I'm glad you liked her kneeing him in the balls, I thought it was a nice little show of aggression from Haley James. You know, just in case no one got that she wasn't as pure and innocent as she was in the show. Well, I hope I don't disappoint with the naley action and with Nathan's point of view. And I'm so glad you found my story. :)

**luvhotshot23**: Hey, thanks so much for reviewing! I love hearing people's thoughts on my story, especially when they're as nice as yours. :) Hehe, I'm glad you're liking bitchy Haley. I think writing her inspired me to find my true inner bitch. Which, even though it doesn't sound like it, can be a good thing sometimes. lol. Thanks for the good comment about keeping it light and funny. Personally, I'm more for that than angst, but I guess it will have to get serious at some point. But at least it's not for now, right? Anyway, thanks again for your comments.

**HJS-NS-23**: Hey, girl! Thanks for faithfully reviewing for my stories. It's nice to have such a loyal reader. :) Yes, tough Haley is a blast to write, so I'm glad you're enjoying reading her. Haha, and I'm so glad you're liking the Tim stuff. I love putting Tim into stories and I decided to make him kind of comic relief in this one. Not that there's any reason for it yet, but he's fun to write just the same. :) And I'm also happy that you're looking forward to Nathan's point of view. I knew it was a risk to suddenly bring in his POV, but it helps to know you support it. :) Thanks for always being so great.

**naley23brucas03**: Wow, I have to say that your review put a huge smile on my face. I'm so glad that you love the story and thank you so much for saying you think it's amazing. That's one of the sweetest compliments you could give me. :) Well, have no fear, I fully intend on finishing this story. Although it probably will be a lot longer, so the end is kind of the distant future. But you don't mind, right? lol. Thanks for leaving awesome feedback!

Chapter 5:

Haley's POV

He pisses me off like no one else does. How can one person cause me to harbor such hatred, such animosity? I mean, I've always been a bitch, but it's never come so naturally. Nathan's not like anyone else I've ever met. He brings out the worst in me. And yet, at the same time, I find myself, in some weird, cosmic way, attracted to him. I don't know how to explain it. I can't explain it. It's just there.

We've only just left Alabama thirty minutes ago and already, we're not speaking to each other. This has got to be the longest ride I've ever been on. And I'm not even driving. He is. I turn to look at him just as he's glancing at me. I smirk. "Staring at me again?"

He scoffs. "No, why would I be looking at you? Nothing to see."

My mouth hangs open in shock. He did not just say that to me. "Well excuse me Mr. 'What? It was a good view.' You didn't seem to have any problem admitting your leering to me earlier."

He rolls his eyes. "Please, I was just screwing with your head."

"Or maybe you were just thinking about screwing _me_," I shoot back, beyond pissed now. Does he not know anything about girls? Even if you think they're ugly as hell, you tell them they're beautiful. It's just the way it goes.

He shrugs. "Whatever you need to believe."

"Asshole," I mutter under my breath, being as quiet as I possibly can in hopes that he can't make out what I'm saying. But, as always, my plan backfires. I see his jaw clench and he swerves to the side of the road, narrowly avoiding a car driving in the opposite direction.

Damn, guess he heard me. But I have more important things to concentrate on right now. Like giving Nathan a piece of my mind. We both get out of the car, standing on opposite sides. "Nathan!" I scream. "What the hell was that?! You could've killed us!"

He runs a hand through his hair, clearly as frustrated as I am. "Yeah, well, I didn't, now did I?"

I groan. "Damn it! Why do you have to be such a jackass?! If you weren't, we could probably be almost to Tree Hill in the time it's taken us to get here."

His eyes are dark now, churning with fury. Then, he blows up. "Yeah, well if you weren't such a bitch and if you didn't have to go steal my car, maybe we'd be a lot farther along!"

I scream at the top of my lungs. "Oh, so now it's my fault?! If you hadn't gone all 'I'm Nathan Scott Mr. Hot Shot, I can get any girl I want' on me and started harassing that girl back there, maybe I wouldn't have been forced to steal your car! Ever think of that?!"

He smirks. "What? Are you jealous?"

I scream yet again. "You are so infuriating. Not to mention insane. Why would I be jealous of some blonde whore with a totally screwy dye job? I was getting impatient waiting for you to get your ass back out to the car. So I decided to teach you a lesson."

Now, he's standing in front of me. Apparently, I wasn't paying him much attention because he's somehow managed to slip around the car and is about five inches away. And he smirks. Just like he always does. 'Screw you,' I think.

He raises a brow at me. "Damn it! I said that out loud, didn't I?" My eyes squeeze shut, praying to hear a resounding no. But, as always, that doesn't happen.

Rather than answering my question, he chooses to respond, quite cockily I might add, to the statement he wasn't meant to hear. "You only wish you could."

Again, my jaw threatens to hang open, aghast, at the audacity of his words. "I can't deal with your crap right now!" I exclaim, turning abruptly back to the car, deciding that the best way to deal with him is to ignore him entirely.

Grabbing my shoulder and clenching it, he spins me back to face him. "You're not getting out of this one that easily, James. You want me. We both know you do."

I scoff. "Please, you're not exactly my type."

He takes a step closer and I, in true cowardly fashion, take a step back. And he smirks. Should've seen that one coming. Then, his mouth twists into a sort of half smile while somehow still smirking. And it's damn sexy. Focus, Haley! Focus. Crap, he's saying something now. "Wait, mind repeating that?" I ask and the ever present smirk appears for the second time in the past 10 seconds. I swear, the boy couldn't go a day without smirking if you threatened to kick his ass for it. Oh wait, I already did that. Then, I smirk. Props for Haley.

He raises his brows at me. Damn it! I wasn't listening again. "Uh, sorry, I missed that," I mutter, slightly embarrassed. And predictably, he smirks. Cocky, arrogant bastard. Probably thinks I was thinking about him. Well, you're wrong, asshole! OK, so maybe he's right, but he doesn't have to know that.

"I said," he reiterates, very slowly, clearly mocking me, "And what would your type happen to be?"

I raise a brow in amusement. "Certainly not self-centered asshole jocks who think with their dicks. You're such a—."

And then, he's a little too close for comfort and suddenly, his lips are on mine, cutting off another of my all too frequent rants. Obviously, he doesn't understand the sheer importance of allowing me to finish said rants, thereby releasing all of my anger verbally rather than killing him. But these thoughts are lost as the matter of Nathan Scott kissing me takes precedent in my mind.

Shit! He's kissing me. And I'm kissing him back. This is just great. Not only have I managed to make myself hate someone I've just met and barely know (usually, it takes a good 24 hours at least), but I've managed to let him seduce me. Well, sort of. And I know I should just push him away, maybe knee him in the balls again, do something. But he's a damn good kisser.

His lips caress mine gently at first, then roughly, as all our anger and frustration explodes. His tongue finds mine and they dance together as we press closer to each other. His hands move to my waist, drawing me ever closer as I fight to gain control of myself. But I'm too far gone; lost in him as my arms snake around his neck to hold him securely to me.

For awhile, we don't break apart, not even to take a breath. And it's amazing… until he smirks against my mouth. And he's just ruined it. I push him away as hard as I can and he stumbles backward, falling against the car.

He winces as his back collides with the unyielding metal. Ha! He deserved it. It would've been so much more classic if he'd fallen on his ass. Stupid monstrous, hideous piece of metal just had to stand in the way. I always did hate it. I mean, who drives… _things_ like that?! Wait, I think we've been over this before. Ah yes, only you know celebrities, famous people, everyone who matters. But since it belongs to him, I am forced to hate it with a passion! Yes, all my problems should be blamed on the piece of shit Nathan is now leaning against.

"Damn, girl," he's rubbing his back now. "You sure do have a lot of strength for such a petite body."

"What the hell was that?!" I scream at him. Sometimes, it seems like that's all I do around him. Scream, cuss, yell, get angry and upset. But the guy needs to be taken down a notch. And if no one else will do it, I'm more than happy to.

He just gives me this infuriating look; one that says I'm being childish, the one that says, 'Don't deny it, Haley. You know you liked it.' Damn him and his stupid mind reading skills. I mean, I can't be that easy to read. Then again, he can't possibly be that intuitive. Anyway, back to our very important conversation. "Well?…" I prompt angrily, tapping my foot impatiently.

And there comes that smirk I know all too well by now. "Come on, Haley. Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"You're such an arrogant bastard!" I exclaim.

He steps toward me again. "It didn't bother you, did it?" he breathes into my ear, teasing the skin there with his lips. My breath catches in my throat. I pray he didn't hear it as my eyes close in embarrassment. When I open them, he's staring at me, amused. Damn. He heard. I shove him away, but he only closes the distance between us quickly again.

"What the hell?! You need to keep at least ten feet between us at all times," I stammer nervously.

He moves even closer and my heart rate increases noticeably. Stupid damn hormones. "Why? Afraid you'll give in?"

Damn it! Guess I don't hide it as well as I'd originally thought. Or maybe he's just screwing with me. Yeah, that's the only possible explanation. "Give in to what? You? That's a joke if I ever heard one," I mumble sarcastically, hoping I can get us out of this compromising and, though I wish it weren't, dangerously intoxicating, position. Wait, no, I am _not_ attracted to him. I refuse to be. But somehow, I don't think that's helping my current situation much.

I quickly take a few steps back, just out of his reach and clear my throat. "Maybe we should, um get back on the road again."

And for a moment, I think I see a hint of frustration, and maybe a little disappointment, flash through his eyes. But it's gone before I really get the chance to classify it as he turns back to the car. Somehow, knowing he has emotions and that, like the rest of us, they sometimes take over, is the biggest turn on. And I simply can't resist, so I spin him around and jump back into his arms, setting my lips back on his.

He seems surprised, but quickly regains composure and responds forcefully, smirking as always. Yet, this time, I don't break away because, for reasons I'll never understand, it only makes him sexier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

You know, when I first went to pick this girl up, I found all her little comments so amusing. Then, they just got hell of annoying when she turned into a bitch.

Of course there's no denying the physical attraction. The girl is damn hot! And she doesn't know it either. It amazes me that someone with her… shall we say assets… is so degrading toward herself. She's petite, but with curves in all the right places. Yet she doesn't see it.

From the moment our eyes locked and she uttered her famous 'Who the hell are you?', I knew I'd found my match. I mean, come on, I am Nathan Scott, one of the finest looking male specimens you will ever meet. No girl had ever been so shockingly rude to me before.

Haley James certainly is one of a kind. Even when she's yelling at me, she manages to make it seem so sexy. I can't help but want her. What guy wouldn't? Hell, what girl wouldn't?

I have to tell you, when she kneed me in the balls, I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. It hurt like hell and suddenly, I wasn't thinking about her anymore. I was focusing on the searing pain. In fact, that pain has only dwindled a little by now, leaving me with this ache that I can't seem to get rid of. Maybe Haley could fix it for me.

But somehow, I get the impression she isn't up for that as I glance at her, trying not to be too obvious (she can't know I'm interested, right?). And after staring stonily ahead for the past 30 minutes, she chooses this exact moment to look my way. And she smirks. Damn, am I that annoying when I do that? "Staring at me again?" she questions, a hint of smug satisfaction in her voice.

Shit! She caught me. I scoff. "No, why would I be looking at you? Nothing to see." Ohhh, that's a low blow. Especially for a girl. And apparently, she realizes that as her jaw drops and eyebrows furrow in outraged indignation.

Always one who was quick with the witty remarks, she fires back with a, "Well excuse me Mr. 'What? It was a good view.' You didn't seem to have any problem admitting your leering to me earlier."

Damn it! Why does it seem like for every insult I shoot at her, she has two more ready? It's annoying as hell. And it's slowly wearing me down. But ever the calm one, never allowing her to see my temper as it flares, I respond with a cool, "Please, I was just screwing with your head."

She rolls her eyes, something I used to find completely irritating, but which has become sort of a turn on through the course of our little road trip. Never missing a beat, she quips back, "Or may you were just thinking about screwing _me_." Well damn it if that's not the truth. But I definitely won't be telling her that.

I shrug and retort with a nonchalant, "Whatever you need to believe." And I can tell I've gotten under her skin. She's filled with loathing for me now. But she's filled with something else too. Something every girl feels for me: want.

She turns away from me and I smirk. Another point for Nathan. Until I hear her say under her breath. "Asshole." And then she's stepping way over her bounds. This girl picked the wrong day to screw with me. She's a damn nuisance if I ever met one and I refuse to let her keep insulting me. Suddenly, she's gone from hot and sexy to an ugly witch.

So, acting almost as a reflex, I swerve the car to the side of the road, narrowly avoiding a collision with an oncoming car. But I barely notice, my fury clouding my sight. I'm practically seeing red by this time. That girl needs to pop a fucking Midol or something or one of us is going to end up dead on the side of the road. And it sure as hell isn't going to be me!

In seconds, we're both standing outside, on opposite sides of the car. Then, she lights into me. "Nathan!" She screeches. "What the hell was that?! You could've killed us!"

I run a hand through my hair, beyond pissed by now, but somehow managing to keep my voice level as I grind out, "Yeah, well, I didn't, now did I?"

She groans, clearly just as angry with me as I am with her. "Damn it! Why do you have to be such a jackass?! If you weren't, we could probably be almost to Tree Hill in the time it's taken us to get here."

Then, I snap. Who does this whore think she is?! All I did was come to pick her up from some town in Alabama to escort her to North Carolina and she turned all psycho bitch on me. I swear, she's friggin bipolar. Unable to contain my rage any longer, I blow up at her. "Yeah, well if you weren't such a bitch and if you didn't have to go steal my car, maybe we'd be a lot farther along."

And suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, she's shouting again. Damn! That girl has got herself a pair of powerful lungs. Who knew someone so small could be so loud? "Oh, so now it's my fault?! If you hadn't gone all 'I'm Nathan Scott Mr. Hot Shot, I can get any girl I want' on me and started harassing that girl back there, maybe I wouldn't have been forced to steal your car! Ever think of that?!"

Wait a minute, maybe I do know where this is coming from. Of course! How could I not have seen it before? I smirk my famous Scott smirk. "What? Are you jealous?"

Apparently, my little theory is incorrect. How do I reach this conclusion? Simple. She begins yelling again. "You are so infuriating. Not to mention insane. Why would I be jealous of some blonde whore with a totally screwy dye job? I was getting impatient waiting for you to get your ass back out to the car. So I decided to teach you a lesson."

While she's screaming at me, I slip around to her side of the car so that when she's done yelling, I'm standing about a yard away and I can smell her intoxicating scent. It's a combination of strawberries and vanilla and it's driving me wild.

Then, as always, she has to go ruin our little moment as she says, "Screw you." I raise a brow at her and her eyes close as she frowns. "Damn it! I said that out loud, didn't I?" This is quite amusing.

Somehow, I don't think I was supposed to hear that. But I just can't help calling her on it. "You only wish you could."

And just as before, her mouth hangs open in shock, but I can't help being cockily overconfident. I have everything in the world to be overly confident about and then some. "I can't deal with your crap right now!" she exclaims, turning back to the car and looking as though she's about to climb back in.

Something tells me I shouldn't let her dismiss this quite so easily. Something tells me I don't want to. Just seeing her get all worked up is enough to make any guy want her. So, I decide to enrage her further. "You're not getting out of this one that easily, James. You know you want me."

It's her turn to scoff now. "Please, you're not exactly my type."

It takes all I have not to hit her right then and there. But that would just be impolite. And Nathan Scott doesn't do impolite. Conceited, arrogant, ass, cocky prick, bastard jock, spawn of satan, yes; but impolite? Never. 'You're not my type.' What the hell is she talking about?! I'm everyone's type. I could turn a gay girl straight; even a straight guy gay. Might sound cocky to you; to me, it's the truth.

I step closer to her and she steps back. I smirk; guess she's not quite as confident as she'd like me to think. We can work with that. It always makes it easier to manipulate a person. "Well, what is your type?" I ask, smirk never fading, instead turning into a sort of half smile, half smirk; something women all over the country have been known to swoon over. Cocky? Yes. Truth? Definitely.

"Wait, mind repeating that?" she asks, almost nervously it seems. Then, I realize, she was totally checking me out. I knew she couldn't resist!

"I asked you what your type was," I say. But again, she doesn't answer. And I realize she's still not paying attention. Well, screw her.

"Uh, sorry, I missed that," she admits begrudgingly. And I smirk yet again. She was definitely checking me out that time.

"I said," I repeat very slowly, mocking her with no shame, "And what would your type happen to be?"

Her eyes light up with the look that says I set myself up. Damn it! Why do I always seem to do that around her? Apparently, she has another little sarcastically sassy remark to throw at me. "Certainly not self-centered asshole jocks who think with their dicks. You're such a—

I cut her off, not able to stand it anymore. She's just so damn hot when she yells at me like that. So, I lean forward and I kiss her. Damn, this girl doesn't know what she's doing to me. I'm surprised when she reciprocates, having thought she'd immediately kick my ass. But then, I recover. Of course she's returning my kiss. I'm Nathan fucking Scott, remember?

I kiss her gently at first, not wanting to push my luck. But then all our frustration explodes and together, we deepen it. My tongue finds hers as my hands move to grip her waist, tiny in my hands. And it's a perfect fit. I feel her arms around my neck, fighting to bring me closer. Normally, such desperate actions would've tipped me off that a girl was easy and that would have disgusted me. But having Haley do it gives it a whole new meaning.

It feels so right to be kissing her. Tim would be jealous. Now, there's a funny thought. It's actually kind of creepy. Wait'll I tell him I was making out with his hot cousin. He's gonna beg me for every dirty detail. I can't help smirking at the thought. And that's when I realize, I've made a horrible mistake. Because suddenly, I find myself propelled backward against the hard metal of my car.

She shoved me! The nerve of this girl. I'll kill her. She thinks she can get away with this?! I wince and rub my back where it hit the car. That's gonna leave a mark. "Damn, girl. You sure do have a lot of strength for such a petite body."

Most of her time is spent cussing me out. And it's as if she can read my mind because suddenly, she's screaming again. "What the hell was that?!" Apparently, she's not too happy. Shit. I've infuriated her again. But something tells me she wanted that just as much as I did. I can see the lust burning in her eyes; the vulnerability and I think, hell I know, she wouldn't have pulled away for anything if I hadn't slipped up and smirked.

So, I decide not to let her bluff her way out of this one. Or if she does manage to, I'll sure as hell have fun dangling her on a hook. She's tapping her foot and the irritating noise annoys me to no end. "Well…?" she prompts.

"Come on, Haley. Was it as good for you as it was for me?" And there it is. One of many famous Scott phrases. Any normal girl would've taken the bait in a heartbeat. But we must remember, Haley James is no ordinary girl.

"You're such an arrogant bastard!" she shouts at me, glaring into my eyes accusingly, as though that will make me really listen to her; to feel some remorse for how much of an ass I'm being. It doesn't.

I step even closer to her and breathe into her ear, lightly running my lips over the skin there. "It didn't bother you, did it?" I distinctly hear her breath catch in her throat. She closes her eyes, ashamed, as I stare down at her in amusement. I find this highly entertaining. She opens her eyes to find me directly in her line of vision and it appears to make her flustered. She shoves me away, but I only move back to my previous position just in front of her.

"What the hell?! You need to keep at least ten feet between us at all times," she stutters out, but I can tell she's starting to crack. Good. Because I don't know how much more of this I can take. This… um… arguing I mean. It's really starting to exhaust me. I was absolutely not referring to how much I wish her lips were back on mine at this moment; how much I wish she was back in my arms. Because that would be admitting that I'm really attracted to her. And I'm not quite prepared to do that just yet.

So, I cover it up with my usual cocky facade, murmuring. "Why? Afraid you'll give in?"

It seems she's at a loss for words, eyes darting back and forth between me and the ground. Then she regains her composure, much to my displeasure. She's kind of cute when she's flustered. Or, so Tim would say. Yeah, just giving Tim's opinion here. Nathan Scott would never call a girl cute. It's not in my dictionary. "Give in to what? You? That's a joke if I ever heard one," she mutters, clearly not able to come up with anything wittier.

She quickly puts some distance between us. "Maybe we should, um get back on the road again." And for a moment, I feel almost disappointed. But then, that moment is gone. I couldn't possibly be disappointed. No, I don't do disappointed. 'Yeah, just like you don't do cute, right?' whispers my conscience. 'Damn you,' I think at it. Great, now she's got me talking to voices in my head.

I turn back to get in the car, realizing it's pointless to keep arguing. What? I'm not disappointed… Suddenly, I feel her small hand on my shoulder as, with surprising strength, she hurls me back around to face her. I'm careful not to lose my balance as she launches herself back into my arms and kisses me again.

Shocked, it takes me a few seconds to respond, but I quickly realize that I need to take some action, so I kiss her back hungrily, not able to keep the smirk from my mouth. Shit! I did it again. But this time, she doesn't pull away. If anything, she only kisses me with more fervor.

This girl confuses the hell out of me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

Damn it! We're kissing again. But this time, I just can't stop myself. Not even when he smirks. Somehow, it only fuels my desire for him. Damn. What am I supposed to do now?

One minute, I'm livid with anger directed at him; the next, I'm kissing him with so much passion, I feel like we're on fire. I've never been in a situation such as this before and quite honestly, it's too damn confusing. So, I decide to just go with it.

He turns us around so my back presses into the car. He pushes me up against it, so he can concentrate on something besides balancing us. I don't stop his hand as it travels slowly down my back, moving closer and closer to my ass. I don't even stop him as his hand rests lightly on it, then trails back up to hold me tighter to him. Then, his other hand slowly moves over my shoulder and down my arm, creeping to the hem of my shirt. He rubs the exposed skin where my shirt rode up on my stomach and I bring him even closer to me.

Then, his hand begins to drift under the thin, cotton garment, knocking me back to reality. Fuck! Why does he always have to go do something so…. so…. uh, I can't think of anything. Probably because his lips are still pressed to mine. Having incoherent thoughts: not a good sign.

OK, so how should we handle our little problem this time? I've already kneed him in the balls once; should I really do it again? I've shoved him against a car too. But he didn't land on his ass. Maybe I should do it again and hope for a better outcome? No, too unoriginal. And then, I know exactly what I should do.

He presses closer to me and I almost forget my brilliant plan. Almost. But then his hand slides farther up my shirt and I remember. I kiss him back furiously, making sure he doesn't suspect a thing; so he'll be caught off guard. I start to step forward, pushing him with me. He doesn't seem to care what's happening as I maneuver us as quickly as I can to the middle of the road in the yellow turn lane, praying all the while we don't get hit. He's so caught up in what we're doing, he never knows it. My small hands travel to the waistline of his belt and I feel him grip me tighter. He thinks he knows what's coming. If only he did know.

Hooking my thumbs on his belt loops, I yank down hard. As his pants slide to his ankles, I quickly run back to the car. He hops about in short, little awkward jumps, trying to pull up his pants while simultaneously trying to come after me, looking the angriest I've ever seen him.

I just lean against his car, his precious car, the one I despise, and smirk, watching him make a fool of himself. A car filled with four teenage girls drives by. And they're all laughing at him. This is priceless. Pulling out my phone, I take a few pictures. Camera phones are miracles. These might come in handy some day when he really pisses me off. Just think what the Tree Hill natives would say. Then again, probably nothing most of the female population hasn't seen.

He's finally succeeded in pulling his baggy jeans up and he's now advancing toward me with this gleam in his eye that wasn't there before. I can't quite place it. It's not the look he usually gets when he's mad; it's different. And that's what scares me. It looks so much more….intense. Like, I don't know, like he wants to strangle me or something. In fact, if it wasn't broad daylight and there weren't so many witnesses, he probably would. But, he restrains himself, prowling toward the car.

When he reaches me, he stops a couple yards away, this time being the one to keep the distance between us. "Get in the car, Haley," he breathes out in a quiet, yet somehow menacing tone. It only makes me more afraid.

But I can't let him win. "No," I breathe back, softly, yet firmly. I refuse to back down.

"I said get in the damn car!" he yells, anger erupting. Okay, maybe I don't.

Wordlessly, I open the door and slide in, shutting it quietly behind me. He just stands outside for a few seconds, breathing hard, still furious, then flounces to the driver's side and slams into the seat, door swinging shut behind him.

He starts the car in silence and, when I reach over to turn on the radio (anything to break the angry silence) he gives me a warning glare and I know I shouldn't test him. So, I decide not to. Just this once. Wouldn't want him to follow through on that whole death threat thing. Not that he actually threatened me. Just with his eyes. Well, sort of. It's still a threat though, right?

He can't stop frowning and I know I should apologize, I just can't bring myself to. Why would a cocky jackass like him deserve an apology from me? So, I decide with conviction that I won't be the one to break this little quiet game we have going on between us. And it doesn't end, the silence, for a good ten minutes. Then another five minutes passes, followed by another five. And still neither one of us has spoken. This is getting really old. But still, it stays quiet.

Until Nathan's cell phone rings. He answers it with a quite calm, "Hey, man," somehow managing to keep the anger out of his voice. "Yeah, she's here. Right next to me. Dude, stop being pathetic. No... I don't think she wants to hear any of your bullshit right now. Whatever, man. Gotta go." Then, he flips the phone shut, hanging up on the other person, who I'm guessing was Tim. I whip out my phone and sure enough, not three seconds later, it rings.

And it's Tim. I consider not answering it, but he already knows I'm here, so what's the point? I try to sound as tired as possible so maybe he'll just think I'm trying to sleep and leave me the hell alone. "Hello?" I say groggily. He doesn't notice. Damn. Now, how do I get rid of him?

"Hey... Haley?" as if he doesn't know it's me.

"Yeah, you called me dumbass."

He seems phased by my comment, but then quickly recovers. "Right. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'm not as much of a loser as you think I am. And whatever Nathan's told you, it's not true. None of it is, I swear."

"Whatever, Tim," I mumble. "Something important you had to tell me?"

"Oh, right," and now he remembers. "Like I said, I'm not as desperate as you think I am."

By this time, I'm amused and intrigued. "Oh, really. Care to prove it?"

And he takes the bait. He's so retarded. "As a matter of fact, me and the guys-

"What guys?" I interrupt, knowing he's pulling some bullshit story out of his ass.

And it does throw him off. "Just… the guys… ok, Haley? Anyway, and I met this really hot chick and yeah, she's so into me."

I can't contain my laughter, so I don't even try. "Right and I'm in love with you."

He sounds hurt. "Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it's not funny. I'm really trying to prove something here. I mean, Nicole here is so hot for me."

Then I hear someone in the background yelling. "My name's Robin, you jackass! And you are so lying."

It sounds muffled, as though he's trying to cover the mouthpiece, but the conversation leaks right through. "Hey," he grits, "I gave you 20 bucks. I want my money back."

And then, he's yelling. "Hello? Hello! Get back here. Hey! Give me my money!"

Sighing, he comes back on the phone. "Sorry, we were having an argument."

I'm laughing hysterically by now. "Tim, you are so pathetic."

And then I hang up, before he has a chance to further humiliate himself. I look over at Nathan and he's still mad. I can practically see the steam coming from his ears. Not a good sign. It's silent again and I think maybe he'll crack a smile at my conversation with Tim, but he's just staring straight ahead. He won't even look at me. Not even to leer at me or smirk or whatever the hell he's always doing.

Something is wrong with this picture. And then, suddenly, the car pitches forward and he bangs on the steering wheel, letting out a long string of profanities. And then, when I think he's done: "Damn it! Stupid piece of shit!" I tried to tell him. Well, kind of.

We get out to examine the damage and it's a flat tire. Perfect. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. We both whip out our cell phones. "Damn it! No service," he groans, stomping over to me to watch as I try to get mine to work. And suddenly, he's standing close to me again and it's like I can't breathe. But this time, he doesn't notice and the moment passes quickly. I almost wish he had noticed. Then, maybe he would've kissed me again. But I just remind myself of what he did the other times and try to forget about how close he is.

I jab various buttons, but I don't have any service either. "Great. This is just fucking perfect!" he yells, like it's somehow my fault. He's the dumbass with no spare tire. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

"Walk," I answer.

He looks at me incredulously. "Are you serious? We won't reach the next town until it gets dark."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! You got a better idea?"

He shakes his head, almost shamefully it seems, and we begin our long trek in silence, walking side by side.

This could get interesting…

* * *

So, as I said, I hope you guys see a little bit of improvement in this chapter even if only because it's much longer. Thank you so much to the people who leave me reviews. I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't for you. :) Well, I'll be back to update again soon, maybe even as early as tomorrow if I feel motivated enough... maybe a few reviews might help?... I guess we'll see, won't we? 

Anyway, thanks as always for reading.

Until next time, Ashley

**P.S. Oh yeah, anyone want any spoilers? Well, if you do, then read on**:

What happens when a storm comes and two certain somebodies are forced to find shelter for the night? What happens when the space in that shelter is severely limited and there's barely room enough for two?

Guess you'll have to wait and see...


	7. Chapter 6

Well, since I got such lovely reviews :), I decided to come update again. Thank you guys for always leaving such amazing feedback. Here is your much deserved shout out:

**glass waltz**: Well, I have to say I was happy to hear from you again and to see the spectacular feedback you had left. Ooh, you liked photography? I always liked the idea of it, but when it came to the concept of actually being the one behind the camera, let's just say I kind of sucked at it. :( But I'm sure you're much better. I'm glad you decided to check your email again. Must've been fate. Or maybe your overwhelming faith in me, huh? lol. Just kidding. Haha, yes. The bitchiness and the cockiness are indeed there to mask their true feelings. Those two stubborn kids. :) Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that, in future chapters, the slipping up and the showing of their emotions will become a more frequent occurrence. Haha, well I can definitely relate to your comment about talking to yourself. Let's just say that particular trait of Haley's was taken from many years of personal experience. Yeah, I hear what you're saying about hearing a different scene from Nathan's point of view rather than the same one. I actually thought about doing that, but my fingers ended up typing the complete opposite. Weird how that happens. Anyway, thanks as always for your feedback and insight. :)

**javajunkielove2809**: Thanks so much for reading and leaving a review. I'm so glad you find my story interesting enough to take the time. Oh and by the way, I'm loving your username. :)

**Caitidid**: Hey! Thanks for the review. Yes, I agree. Surviving this road trip would be quite an accomplishment, wouldn't it? lol. I'm so happy you're still enjoying the story. Actually, funny you should ask about Haley's symptoms because this is probably the first chapter that her illness rears its ugly head. Don't worry, it's not fatal or anything, just a little bit of sickness. I swear, it's like you read my mind or something. lol. Anyway, thanks again!

**naley23brucas03**: As always, I loved reading your response to the chapter. And it didn't hurt that it was so enthusiastic. It really made me feel good about writing again. So, thank you for that. :) And obviously, I'm really glad that you're loving Nathan's POV. I was a little worried about putting it in, but there are two sides to every story, right? I'm glad you find angry Nathan hot. Well, I'm sure we can both agree that any Nathan is hot, am I right? Can I get an amen? lol. Sorry, me being stupid. Aw, now I'm sad that you'll be gone for 10 days. :( Well, have fun wherever you're going, don't miss me too much (lol, just kidding), and don't worry because I will definitely keep writing. :)

**HJS-NS-23**: Hey, girl! Like I said, I'm glad I can always count on you to read and leave a review. You know it puts a smile on my face every time. :) I'm so glad you liked hearing both points of views. It's actually really fun to write, so I'm glad people are enjoying it. And, as always, I'm happy to have made you laugh. If people are laughing, I'm doing my job. :) You should be proud, you've put two smiles on my face now in a matter of seconds. lol. Thanks for being awesome!

**luvhotshot23**: Wow, I don't know how to tell you just how much I adored your reply for this chapter. I'm so glad you thought it was one of my best chapters because I was hoping I wasn't just imagining the improvement. See, I have this tendency to see things as better than they actually are which can get me in a lot of trouble. lol. Anyway, yeah I love romance and comedy especially together so I thought, why not write something I love? I'm glad you're liking both points of view. It's such a relief to know that they're working well together. And thank you so much for the awesome writer compliment, it seriously made my whole day better. :)

Chapter 6:

Haley's POV

I'm not in love with him if that's what you think. I don't even really like him. There's just this bond that holds us together. Like it keeps pulling us closer.

When the hell did I start believing in "bonds that pull people closer?" It would seem that Nathan Scott has me thinking about quite a few things I never would've thought about before. Like stealing a car. If it weren't for his complete and utter cluelessness, I never would've found the courage to do that. Well, what do ya know? The asshole is good for something.

We've been walking for oh, I don't know, say about a hundred feet, and it's raining. It started out as just a light little drizzle, the kind that makes you think, 'What the fuck? It's not that bad. I can stick it out,' then it slowly progressed into something I'd say resembled a hail storm. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse….. I'd say it's karma. But not mine. His. If the stupid bastard could learn to keep his dick in his pants, maybe mother nature wouldn't be so pissed at him and would take pity on us.

But as it is him we are talking about, I don't see any chance of that happening. The guy's got a track record a few miles long. And that's just in recent years. He's probably screwed so many people over, he can only remember the ones who had nice assets. Dickwad.

I consider screaming at him and telling him this is all his fault, but why bother? He already thinks I'm insane to begin with. No need to make him imagine any worse.

"Haley!" he yells.

"What?!" I yell back, barely able to hear him over the claps of thunder and the constant pounding of rain on asphalt.

"What should we do?!"

How the hell am I supposed to know, asshole?! We're in the middle of nowhere because your good for nothing car turned out to be a pile of shit and broke down. These are my not so decent thoughts toward him. But instead, I just utter, "I don't know!"

"What?" he yells back.

"I don't know!" I scream, louder this time.

"There aren't really any places around to shelter us from the storm!" he shouts.

Really? Cause I didn't notice, asshole. I think that should be my new pet name for him: asshole. I use the term pet name very loosely.

We keep walking for a few minutes and by now, I'm shivering. Damn rain. Might as well be snow it's so cold. I glance over at him and he seems to be faring much better. Well, I would imagine so seeing as he has a nice thick sweatshirt to keep him warm. And I happen to know for a fact that he has two shirts on underneath that. And here I am, freezing my ass off in a thin little top and a mini skirt. And he's going to pretend not to notice. Bastard.

Since we're walking along a country road, there's a farm every few feet. After a while, we pass one with a little shed like structure just inside the fence. I quickly point it out to Nathan. He seems reluctant to be in such a confined space with me, the bastard, but he takes one look at the dark clouds churning overhead and grabs my hand, leading me to the fence.

He jumps skillfully over. I, however, sadly, am not that talented. I attempt to repeat his actions, but end up falling backward on my ass, still not over the fence. Not exactly the most graceful thing I've ever done.

Wait a minute, is he laughing? Damn it! He is! He's laughing at me. I can't believe him. But of course he'd be laughing. Stupid jackass that he is. Probably thinks this is hilarious. "Are you gonna help me up?" I ask angrily.

He rolls his eyes. "Not that hard, princess. Just climb under."

I give him an incredulous look. "What?! Under that?! Tell me you're joking." He shrugs. "Nathan, that thing's like an inch from the ground. There's no way in hell I'm squeezing under there."

He shrugs again. He's so damn annoying when he does that. He begins to walk off, throwing back over his shoulder, "Have fun!"

I scream, but I imagine the sound is lost over the pounding of the rain. Apparently not as he turns back and, with what I assume is a sigh (as I can't really hear it) sloshes his way through the mud back to the fence. And just stands there looking at me. "Damn it!" I yell, attempting to get up, but my ankle is already swelling.

His eyebrows scrunch up and his eyes squint, not out of concern, because the rain is obscuring his vision. "What's wrong with you?" he asks, watching as I try again to scramble to my feet. But it's useless. I slide back to the ground, blowing out a breath and leaning back up against the fence.

"I think I hit my ankle on something," I admit reluctantly. Damn. I hate being the damsel in distress.

"Well, get up, so I can see what's wrong with it."

My eyes narrow in anger. "I can't, Nathan. It hurts like hell."

Grunting in frustration, he leaps back over the fence and crouches beside me, lifting the leg of my jeans to inspect my ankle. I swallow at the contact. "Shouldn't we, uh, get somewhere dry first?" I ask. "You know, the shed?"

He smirks. Damn him! Asshole. "Yeah, I guess." He positions my arms around his neck and slides his arms under my legs. I feel his muscles bulge as he lifts me into the air. Damn, this guy is strong. He sets me astride the fence, then hops over it, taking me back in his arms and trudging to the shed. Balancing me with one arm, he reaches out his other hand to try the door. "Shit!" he yells. "It's locked!"

"Really, genius?!" I yell back. "I didn't notice seeing as the lock's right there."

He rolls his eyes. "Just stating the obvious."

I give him a half smile. "Well, obviously."

He almost smiles at that. I can see it twitching at the corners of his mouth, threatening to break through, but then it's gone as he shouts, "What do we do now?"

I roll my eyes. "Do you never watch TV?!" I yell, beginning to search through my pockets. He shifts my weight in his arms to give me easier access.

"What are you looking for?" he breathes into my ear. My eyes flutter closed, but the cold rain pelts down and they slam back open, I hope before he noticed.

I continue rifling through my jeans and coat pockets, then finally produce the item I've been searching for.

He raises a curious brow. "A bobby pin? That's your brilliant scheme?"

I almost laugh, but contain myself, not liking the new direction my feelings for him are taking. "You've never seen someone pick a lock before, dumbass?" I say, and this time he does crack a smile. It almost feels like he brings me a little closer. But I shrug it off, figuring either I'm imagining it or he's really cold.

Inserting the pin into the keyhole, I jiggle it around, trying to find the hole. Bingo! I slide it in, jiggling and twisting until the lock clicks open. His eyebrows raise in amusement.

I roll my eyes. "Don't look so shocked."

He gives me a small, hesitant grin and I smile back. Maybe he's not that much of an asshole after all. Just when I think I've made up my mind about him, he goes and does something so utterly confusing and makes me think maybe he's a half decent guy. He's not so bad to be around. Once you get past the whole dick act.

He kicks his way into the shed and I reach over his shoulder to shut the door behind us. The action brings me closer to him. Our lips are centimeters apart and I hear his breathing quicken as he continues to hold me close, his body heat seeping through my clothes. I gaze into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes and almost give in. But I can't for so many reasons. Even if he was good for me, there's no way I could do that to him. Why would he want to date someone who only has five months left to live? Damn it! It always screws everything up! So I look away. "Is there a light in here?" I ask quietly. For some reason, this seems to anger him.

He sets me down roughly in the corner and gropes along the wall until he finds the switch. He flicks it on. There's a single light bulb hung from the middle of the ceiling, dangling on a thin string. It flickers, but remains on. He runs a hand through his hair and seats himself in the opposite corner, which, all things considered, isn't that far away. The shed is so small, he's really only a couple feet away. Perfect. Just what I need.

Five minutes later, he's about to doze off and I am shivering uncontrollably. My ass literally feels like it's about to freeze off and my hands have turned to ice. I somehow manage to scramble to my knees and shuffle around, searching for anything to keep me warm.

He clears his throat and I look over to see him watching me lazily, eyes half closed. He looks amused. Of course he is. He's still an asshole. A very sexy asshole. "What are you doing?" his voice is husky, laced with sleep. I shiver again. I can't tell if it's from the cold or the sound of his voice.

My voice is small and weak. Suddenly, I don't feel all that great. I collapse back against the opposite wall, shaking violently now. "Cold," I manage to stutter out.

Something flashes across his features and I can't tell if it's concern or fear. I don't really care anymore. It doesn't matter if he's a bastard. I just want to be warm again. He's on his knees now, crawling over until he reaches me and situating himself next to me. He glances at me again and without another word, pulls off his sweatshirt and holds it out to me.

I reach out a shaky hand and try to grasp it. But I just don't have the strength. The doctors warned me this might happen in the last couple of months, I'd just hoped it wouldn't come this soon. He seems to realize the seriousness of my condition and gently pushes it over my head, grabbing each arm and pulling it through. But the shaking doesn't stop.

I hear him get up, but I can barely see him through the fog that's clouded my vision. "Nathan," I croak out. He's back at my side in an instant, but this time, he has a blanket.

"It's all I could find," he whispers, draping it over me. I shiver and his arms thrust out to bring me closer wrapping me tighter in the blanket. I settle against him and hope he doesn't let go. He doesn't.

All night long, I drift in and out of sleep. Occasionally, I feel Nathan's hands rubbing over my hair, trying to soothe me. Somewhere near two in the morning he lays his cool hand on my forehead. "Jesus, Haley. You're burning up." But I can't tell him why. Even Aunt Deb and Tim don't know. I can only imagine how well it would go over if I told Nathan of all people.

It's around four that morning when we both finally drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

So there's this girl. I know what you're thinking. You're probably shocked, right? Nathan Scott thinking about a girl. But I just can't get her out of my mind. She's a fucking bitch, yet sometimes, it only makes me want her more. And I don't have a damn clue as to what I should do about it.

Well, it's raining now. Hell, it's not just raining. It's raining hard. Every drop pounds into my flesh, but knowing she's walking right alongside me keeps me somewhat warm. That and the fact that I have a sweatshirt on plus a long sleeved shirt and a wife beater under it.

She keeps giving me these heated, sideways looks. Either she wants me… or she's noticed her lack of clothing and my seeming abundance of it. I know what she expects to happen… she expects me to take it off and hand it to her in some gallant, gentlemanly gesture, thereby proving I'm not a complete waste of her time. I smirk. Sorry, sweetheart, not gonna happen. Nathan Scott doesn't do gallant.

She's staring straight ahead now. Apparently, she's given up on me by now. But this lull in conversation has gone on far too long and I feel it is my civil duty to end it. "Haley!" I yell.

"What?!" she screams back. Apparently, she wasn't too keen on talking so soon. I have to admit, that little stunt she pulled was very clever. I mean, pants down in the middle of the road? Talk about your ultimate humiliation. Yeah, somehow the sheer ingenious of it escaped me in the moment it happened, as I was furious.

I'm a little wary of her now, but she'll come around. They always do. We must not forget, I could make any girl, no scratch that, woman fall for me. Hell, I could make myself fall for me. Anyone would tell me I was a little high on myself. I prefer calling it a healthy level of self esteem.

But alas, we must continue with the conversation I so stupidly started. "What should we do?!" I scream, trying desperately to be heard over the furious pelting rain.

I see a rush of emotions flit across her face; irritation, anger, and anything that relates; before she responds with something I can't quite understand. I can tell she's trying to keep her temper at bay as she speaks reasonably soft. "What?" I scream, straining to hear her words.

"I don't know!" she shouts, louder this time.

"There aren't really any places around to shelter us from the storm!" I yell. I can almost see the eye roll coming. But it doesn't. I think she's really trying to hold back. Yeah, wonder how long that's gonna last. Then all is silent again as we just keep walking.

We're on some hick road where there's nothing but the occasional farm. No one else is outside today. Hell, I don't blame them. You'd have to be a damn moron to be out in this rain. 'Then what does that say about you?' whispers that little voice in my head. I'd tell it to shut up, but then that would only be admitting that I do, in fact, hear voices.

Suddenly, I feel a small hand pounding on my arm. I look down and Haley is pointing urgently at something. I shake the water out of my eyes and look in the direction she's pointing. It's a small shed. Really small. Wary of her intentions, I don't exactly want to be cooped up in that tiny space with her, but I look up at the dark, stormy sky and decide it's better than staying out here. I snatch her hand into mine and dash for the fence. I jump over it and wait expectantly for her to do the same.

She tries to. But falls back miserably on her ass. And I can't help but laugh. I mean, the girl looks absolutely ridiculous. It's insane really. After all the shit she's pulled with me, she ends up on her ass in the mud. This is one of those moments you remember your whole life. Though I doubt any part of this trip will be easily forgotten.

She's looking up at me angrily now and I know it's because I'm laughing. Well, she'll just have to deal with it because I'm not about to lessen her humiliation. Not after all the times she's laughed at me. And she calls me an asshole… please.

"Are you gonna help me up?" she spits out, venom dripping from every word. Damn. She's really pissed. Oh well. Not much else she can do to me, is there? Then again, that's what I said last time.

I roll my eyes. No way in hell I'm helping her. "Not that hard, princess. Just climb under."

She gives me this look. The one she has that says, 'You can not be serious.' Then she speaks. "What?! Under that?! Tell me you're joking." I shrug, still not convinced, so she continues with her little tirade. "Nathan, that thing's like an inch from the ground. There's no way in hell I'm squeezing under there."

I shrug again and I can tell I'm annoying the hell out of her with that. Good. I start walking off and yell over my shoulder, "Have fun!" Ha! See what she has to say to that. A few seconds later, I hear her scream. And I sigh. I wish so badly I had the balls to just leave her behind. But something tells me that's really going too far. So, I turn and make my way back to her. I stare down at her, waiting.

"Damn it!" she screams, struggling to get up. I can tell something is wrong. My eyebrows scrunch in concern, but the rain is blocking my view, so I have to squint my eyes to see.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask. Somehow, I don't think that came across like it was supposed to because she looks irritated as she tries to get up again. But she ends up back on the ground, leaning against the fence.

"I think I hit my ankle on something," she says and I can tell she's not exactly proud of it. I think she's more of an independent woman. You know, one of those girls who don't think they need a man and crap like that. Well, I'm about to prove her little theory wrong. There's no way she's getting to that shed without my help.

"Well, get up, so I can see what's wrong with it," I blurt without even thinking about it. Damn. Probably one of the stupidest things I've said in her presence. But I tend to speak before I think.

She is mad as hell now. I can tell. Her eyes do this narrowing, squinty thing and her lips purse. Her face gets all screwed up. Either she's really in pain or she just hates me that much. Let's hope it's not the latter. "I can't, Nathan. It hurts like hell," she grits out. Right. Should've seen that one coming. Stepped right into it.

I grunt. This day is definitely not going my way. Hell, it's a fucking train wreck. And I thought her stealing my car was bad. That was just the start of it.

Jumping back over the fence, I kneel down next to her and pull up the leg of her jeans, looking closely at her ankle. It's definitely swollen. Damn. It's like the size of Texas or something. I can hear her swallow as my hand brushes her bare skin. She speaks tentatively, like she's distracted. "Shouldn't we, uh, get somewhere dry first?" she asks. "You know, the shed?"

I smirk. She is so into me. Maybe this could work out after all. "Yeah, I guess." I carefully position her arms around my neck and lift her into the air, setting her atop the fence as I climb back over. Taking her back in my arms, I trudge to the shed and attempt to open the door. It doesn't budge. "Shit! It's locked!" I yell, angry. I feel like punching something out.

"Really, genius?!" she yells back. "I didn't notice seeing as the lock's right there."

I roll my eyes. I don't feel like putting up with her crap right now. I'm tired of her insulting my intelligence and everything else about me. It pisses me off. "Just stating the obvious."

She gives me this sort of half smile, almost like she's not sure if she should and replies softly, "Well, obviously."

That almost makes me smile. But I can't give in to her that easily. I mean, it's probably just some trick to get back at me. Any minute now, she's gonna pull my pants down again or something. But she seems so sincere. So, I quickly cover it up by shouting, "What do we do now?!"

She rolls her eyes. "Do you never watch TV?!" Yes, I actually do, bitch. But I don't say it. 'Just breathe,' I tell myself. 'This'll all be over soon.' Damn it! There I go talking to myself again. As if hearing voices wasn't bad enough. She starts searching for something in her pockets and I shift her position in my arms so she can reach them better. I expect her to thank me or something, but of course she doesn't. Typical.

So, I decide to take a somewhat different approach. "What are you looking for?" I whisper into her ear. Her eyes close briefly, but she opens them quickly and tries to pretend it didn't happen. I decide not to call her on it. I'm polite, remember? 'Yeah, buddy… you just keep telling yourself that,' whispers that voice. Damn! There I go again. I mean, doesn't my head ever shut up?

She just keeps searching her pockets. I start to think whatever she's looking for isn't there, but she pulls it out with a flourish. I feel my eyebrow quirk. "A bobby pin? That's your brilliant scheme?"

"You've never seen someone pick a lock before, dumbass?" she responds teasingly and this time, I let myself smile. I mean, what the hell, right? She'll never want me if I keep being a jackass to her anyway. I bring her just a little bit closer, but I hope she doesn't notice. I like having her in my arms….because I'm cold! Yeah, freezing my ass off here. The only reason I could possibly want to be close to her is because I'm so cold. 'Someone's in denial.' There's that damn voice again. This time, something tells me maybe it's right.

I watch her concentrate on the lock, moving the bobby pin around for a couple of minutes until it finally clicks open. I raise my brows in amusement. Who knew she could be such the delinquent? She rolls her eyes in a playful manner. "Don't look so shocked."

Against my better judgment, I give her a small grin. She smiles back and I know I've melted her heart. At this point, any girl would usually do anything for me. And normally, I would take advantage of that. I wonder why it just doesn't feel right this time. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I kick the door open, stepping inside. She reaches over my shoulder to push the door closed and in the process, moves closer to me. Our bodies are pressed together as we stare into each other's eyes.

We're safely inside, but I don't let her go. I can feel my breathing speed up as our lips slowly move toward each other. But then, she looks away. "Is there a light in here?" she asks, her voice quiet. Damn it! I almost had her. 'Yeah, and she definitely had you.' I've reached the conclusion that it's impossible to permanently shut up the voice in my head. Doesn't mean I have to listen to it though.

I set her down in the corner, perhaps a little harder than I should have, and start feeling around for a light switch. Finding one, I flick it on angrily and settle into the opposite corner, running a hand through my drying hair. I stretch my legs out and we're almost touching as the shed is extremely small. Great.

Closing my eyes, I'm about to drift off to sleep when I hear her moving around. Opening my eyes, I see her crawling around on her knees, apparently looking for something. Wow, she's really lazy. Can't even bother with standing up. And I thought I was bad. I clear my throat and our eyes connect. She has this sort of glazed over look and I'm a little confused. "What are you doing?" I ask, knowing I sound a little groggy.

She shivers and I hope it's because she thinks my voice is sexy. Something tells me that, while that may be true, she's just really cold. She collapses back against the shed wall, shaking. She looks really sick. "Cold," she mutters, lips quivering. Her voice sounds so small. I can't help but be worried. I mean, she was fine five minutes ago. Could it be because she's wet? No, it still wouldn't be this serious.

So, I crawl over to her on hands and knees and sit down next to her. I look over at her, still shaking, and quickly pull off my sweatshirt, offering to her. She reaches out a hand to try and take it, but her hand is shaking too and she doesn't have the strength. Really concerned now, I put it on for her. This time, I don't mind when she doesn't thank me. I don't know exactly what's wrong, but I can tell it's not just a little cold or something.

So, I stand and start looking around for anything that will help get her warm. Damn it! Why can't I find anything? Wait, there's something. Buried underneath a bunch of tools is a blanket. Carefully pulling it out, I shake it off. "Nathan," I hear her croak out and I rush back to her side.

"It's all I could find," I whisper, but I don't know if it registers. I set the blanket over her, but she's still shaking. I bring her closer and wrap her in my arms, hoping my added body heat will help keep her warm. She settles comfortably against me as I hold her close. She dozes occasionally, but I can't sleep. I have to make sure nothing happens to her.

I run my hands over her hair because it seems to have a calming affect. I think it's somewhere around two in the morning when I finally feel her forehead, hoping she doesn't have a fever. She does and it's really bad. "Jesus, Haley. You're burning up," I say and then I want to smack myself. As if she didn't know. But she doesn't comment. When she finally falls back into a restless sleep again, I kiss the top of her head.

It's close to four in the morning when I fall asleep too. But it's riddled with nightmares and I can't stop them. So, I wake up barely two hours later, not able to sleep any longer. I feel her forehead again and her temperature's gone down.

My left leg has gone completely numb under her body weight and I consider waking her up. But I know she needs her rest. Besides, having no feeling in my leg aside, this position is actually quite nice. Who knew?

Suddenly, my cell phone rings and I carefully remove it from my pocket, flicking it open before it can wake Haley up and whispering quietly into it. "Hello?"

"It's Tim," a voice on the other line whispers.

"Yeah, I know," I whisper back.

"Why are we whispering?" he whispers.

"Because your cousin's asleep on top of me," I say as quietly as I can.

His voice gets louder. "Dude, you are so lucky."

Then, I think about what I said. "It's not like that, Tim."

He continues as though he didn't hear me. "Who would've known? My sweet little cousin likes it on top."

"Tim," I try to interrupt.

He doesn't notice and just keeps talking. "Of course, she always was kind of aggressive..."

"TIM!" I hiss, trying to get his attention without waking up Haley.

I'm not successful as he just keeps going. "Never thought she'd put out for you though. I mean, I know you're Nathan Scott, but man, that girl isn't exactly easy..."

"Tim, to you, no girl is easy."

There's a pause. And I think maybe he's hung up. Spoke too soon. "I'm insulted, Nathan. Really. Man, I thought we were tight..."

I sigh, exasperated. "Bye, Tim."

My cell phone rings again, but it's not Tim. It's his mother. "Hi, Mrs. Smith," I whisper.

"Hi, Nathan. I was just wondering where you are. You should be here by now. Unless, that is, you stopped at a motel or something."

"Well, uh..." I start, but she interrupts.

"I hope you didn't take advantage of her, Nathan. Haley is a very nice girl. She's just had some tough times. You know, family issues. Her life hasn't been easy. And I want you to be respectful."

Nice? Yeah, she's real nice. The girl has done nothing but cuss me out since we met. Not to mention she stole my car, inflicted bodily harm on me on more than one occasion, and pulled my pants down in the middle of the highway. But then I look down at her still asleep and she looks so peaceful. And I think maybe Mrs. Smith is right. She's not so bad. "Hello? Nathan?" I hear and I start, realizing she asked me a question.

"Oh, trust me, Mrs. Smith. Nothing happened. And I agree, she's a much too nice girl for something like that. Yeah, it's... it's nothing like that. We just ran into some...uh, complications."

Her voice sounds stern, almost reprimanding now. "Like what kind of complications?"

I gulp inwardly. "Well, my car broke down. Twice. The first time we got it fixed. The second time, there was no phone service, so we were trying to walk to the next town, but then this huge thunderstorm hit, so we found this... abandoned shed to spend the night in."

"Well, are you OK?" Great, I have her worried now. As if I don't have enough shit to deal with.

"Yeah, we're fine. Haley had a slight fever last night..."

"A fever?!" she shrieks. "Nathan, what the hell have you done to her?! Poor girl. How did this happen?!"

I wince and pull the phone away from my ear. Damn that lady is loud. She's a fucking lunatic. She screams louder than Haley. And that says a lot. I feel Haley stir against me and look down to see her looking at the phone in my hand curiously. 'Who is it?' she mouths. "See for yourself," I grumble, handing it to her.

"Hello?" she says into the phone, confused.

I can still hear Mrs. Smith's voice through the phone, though she has calmed down considerably. "Haley? Dear, what's wrong? I heard you had a fever last night. That boy hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

Haley rolls her eyes at me. "No, Aunt Sherry. Nathan's been a perfect gentleman." I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes again. I half expect her to move off of me then, but she doesn't and I find myself feeling happy because of it. "And it was just a little fever. Nothing to worry about. I feel fine now. It was probably just because I was wet. Besides, we can't really be sure if it was an actual fever."

"So, you're OK?" I hear Mrs. Smith ask.

"Yes, I'm fine. And so is Nathan," Haley answers.

I bend down to whisper in her ear. "So, you think I'm fine, huh?" She smiles and shushes me, listening into the phone.

Mrs. Smith's voice carries to my ears. "Well, you guys just get down here as soon as you can, OK?"

There goes another one of her eye rolls. "Yes, Aunt Sherry," she replies.

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye." She flips the phone shut and hands it back to me. I slip it back in my pocket and return to holding her. We stay that way for a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

Throughout the night, I fall in and out of sleep and whenever I wake up, I can't remember where I am. Then, I feel a pair of strong arms around me and I remember. I jerk awake shortly after Nathan tells me I have a fever and feel him kiss the top of my head. I sleep comfortably the rest of the night.

Later that morning, a noise wakes me up. It's a woman screaming. Sounds kind of like she's yelling at Nathan. I'm awake now. This should be fun. Usually, it's me that's yelling at him. "A fever?! Nathan, what the hell have you done to her?! Poor girl. How did this happen?!" Wait? Are they talking about me? That sounds suspiciously like that Sherry lady.

I watch as he winces and pulls the phone away from his ear. 'Who is it?' I mouth. He looks down at me. "See for yourself," and he thrusts the phone into my hand.

I bring it to my ear and speak into it. "Hello?" I'm confused as hell now.

Then, I hear, "Haley? Dear, what's wrong? I heard you had a fever last night. That boy hasn't done anything to you, has he?" I roll my eyes at Nathan. Yep... definitely Aunt Sherry.

I take a few seconds to respond. "No, Aunt Sherry. Nathan's been a perfect gentleman." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes again. Why does he have to be so damn sexy? There's silence on the other end, so I try to reassure her. "And it was just a little fever. Nothing to worry about. I feel fine now. It was probably just because I was wet. Besides, we can't really be sure if it was an actual fever."

"So, you're OK?" she continues, sounding not really convinced.

"Yes, I'm fine. And so is Nathan," I answer, hoping she'll take the hint.

He bends slightly down and I feel his breath hit the side of my neck as he whispers, "So, you think I'm fine, huh?"

I want to push him away, but he's just so adorable. So, I smile and wave a hand to quiet him as I listen to Aunt Sherry. "Well, you guys just get down here as soon as you can, OK?"

I roll my eyes yet again. "Yes, Aunt Sherry."

"Bye, sweetie," she says, finally wrapping up the call.

"Bye," I respond, ending the call and handing Nathan his phone. He takes it back and puts it away, then his hand returns to my waist. We just sit there for awhile.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter. Don't worry, Nathan and Haley will be back to the love/hate, but mostly hate bickering soon. But there will also be more sweeter moments like the ones in this chapter, so I hope you weren't too unhappy with them. :) Anyway, let me know what you thought and remember that reviews are greatly appreciated and very inspiring. ;)

**Here are some spoilers for those who like them**:

How will the peace be shattered between our two favorite people? What will happen when Nathan dares to suggest hitchhiking? And if that's not enough to interest you, then I'll just mention that there might possibly be quite a bit more naley action and... well, I won't ruin it all, but I will tell you that you won't be able to guess the curve ball I'm going to pitch you.

Enough to get those fingers typing and possibly singing my praises? I hope so. lol.

I love you all, Ashley


	8. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone. I am so sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up. I know that I've been updating often, but I had to work really long hours this week and I was just mentally exhausted. Anyway, I was so impressed with the feedback. You guys did an amazing job of making me happy this time. :) So, here is a shout out:

**OTHbabe23**: Hi, thank you so much for your review. :) I'm really glad you thought this chapter was cute, I thought they needed a few lighter moments. Well, I can't say the rest of it will stay that way, but they will have more cute moments, so I hope that's good enough. Don't worry, I don't think you're weird. I love stuff like that too. I'm a sucker for little affectionate gestures like that, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. lol. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing. It was so awesome of you and I loved reading it!

**HJS-NS-23**: Hey! What's up, girl? I was so glad to see that you reviewed once again. :) Oh, you always put a smile on my face. See that second sentence? Yeah, I'm already smiling. lol. I'm glad you enjoyed Nathan worrying. I thought it was a nice little way to show that he does care, no? Well, I actually am not even sure how everyone's going to find out, but don't worry, I'll make it good. ;) Ah yes, their love/hate relationship, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I always love couples that start out that way, you know? So I figured what the hell, I may as well write one of my own. Well, as always, I loved reading your review. Thanks for always being so great about it:)

**sweetdevil23**: Thanks for deciding to review, it really does mean a lot. I'm glad you can find the humor even though it is kind of sad. And of course I'm happy that you're enjoying reading. Thanks again for your kind words.

**luvhotshot23**: I was glad to see your name with the people who reviewed. Thank you so much for all the compliments. I really appreciate your saying that the chapter was awesome. :) And I'm glad you liked the cute Naley moments cause there's plenty more where that came from. ;) I'm also glad that you think the characters are original. It's really great to hear because I was going for a never been done before kind of story, you know? Hopefully, it's working. lol. Haha, yeah, I'd definitely like to see Haley and Nathan pissed off and locked in a shed together. What a night that would be... Anyway, thanks for the comment about writing excellent chapters. I try, I try... lol. And I update regularly for awesome readers like you, so thank you!

**Caitidid**: Hey, thanks for reviewing again! And I'm definitely glad you enjoyed the last chapter. To answer your first question, I'm not sure exactly how long this story will be and I don't know if I can even ballpark it. But I can tell you that I have 14 chapters already written and it doesn't seem to be nearing an end, so it will be fairly long in length. And people most likely will not find out about Haley's illness for awhile yet. She's not exactly itching to tell anyone as you can see, so if they do find out anytime soon, it will be completely by accident. I hope that answers your questions. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)

**OneTreeHillNaley23**: Hi, thank you for reviewing and for your comment about loving the story. Hearing people say that is really inspiring, so I really appreciate it. :) And sorry I couldn't update sooner. lol.

**mackenzie175**: Hey! I was so happy to hear from you and to get your thoughts on the chapter. I'm so glad it was one of your favorite chapters because I know I had fun writing it way back when. I almost forgot how much of a blast writing this story is. lol. And you're so welcome for commenting back on your review. It's honestly the least I can do for such amazing readers like yourself. :) You really don't know how great it feels to read reviews like yours. Aww... thank you so much for all the nice things you say. And I'm glad I have you checking regularly for updates, I love hooking people and reeling them in. Though it probably isn't such a good thing when it takes me a week to get a chapter up, is it? lol. Oh well, at least I'm still getting them up, right? Anyway, like I said, I'm so grateful for having a reader like you who always makes me feel like writing this is worthwhile. Thank you. :)

**larocca22233**: Thank you very much for reviewing and for leaving so many compliments. I love them just as much, well probably even more, than the next person. lol. I'm so glad you think Haley's character is funny. I really do have so much fun writing her. It's nice to let my inner bitch out without actually being a bitch if you know what I mean. lol. And I loved your comment about offically having you hooked by the third chapter. That is one of the top like 10 greatest things you could possibly tell me. Thank you so, so much for leaving a really good review!

**glassy waltz**: Wow, I can honestly say that was the most honest, in depth, wonderful review I've gotten so far on this site. Thank you so much. I was actually kind of speechless when I first read it. Then I read it again, and again, and again, and you get the picture. :D Well, that's weird that it said my chapter didn't exist, but I'm probably even happier than you that you went back and checked again because it meant I got to get this spectacular review. :) Yeah, photography's a cool hobby, but as I said, I'm no good at it. Good luck with your camera. I used to always own one, but finally just gave up on that and let other people stay behind the camera. Even though I'm not that great in front of it either. lol. Yes, it's true, I do have quite a bit written. I'm just scared to reach the moment when I finally run out of prewritten material because I'll be in big trouble then. Well, I'm glad you admire my preparedness. What's ironic is that I'm usually the world's biggest procrastinator, but I guess it's different when it comes to something I actually enjoy doing. Well, it's good that you're trying to write beforehand now. I know it's saving me a lot of time with this one because I usually have a pretty busy schedule, so it's sometimes hard to find a good block of time in which to sit down and write. Actually, I don't think you're crazy at all. I should probably try to do the same thing with reviews. Whenever I'm replying to a story, I always think to myself, 'Crap, what was that line I was trying to remember?' I don't always have the best short term memory. lol. And don't worry, I'm a babbler too, a really bad one. This story probably wouldn't work if I wasn't, come to think of it. :) Aww.. thank you so much for the beautifully written comment. And I'm glad you like the first person. I usually try to write in first person and sometimes it works, but sometimes it doesn't. I guess I just really got into the characters this time because I was so excited about my story line. I can be such a dork sometimes. lol. And I'm glad you think Haley's character is good. At times, it's somewhat hard to balance out her disease related thoughts and feelings with her normal teenage ones, but I try to do that. Haha, I was cracking up when I read your comment about the magical cure. 3295749875934759875 years is a long time, but you never know. I guess I'll see what I can do. lol. Well, I'm glad you liked Nathan denying Haley help over the fence, then coming back. Haha, yes, the infamous bobby pin trick. I'll admit, I'm not very skilled at it either, but sometimes I get lucky. I much prefer the kind of doorknobs you can use credit cards on. Now, there's something I can do. Again, glad you liked Nathan giving his sweater. Anyone who thinks chivalry is dead can ask Nathan Scott, right? lol. Anyway, thank you again for such an incredible review. I think I'll remember it the rest of my life. Which probably makes me sound pathetic, but I usually am, so I'm used to it. :)

**happywtmylife**: Hi, I'm so glad you decided to review for this chapter. :) And I'm so happy you loved it and that you think the plot is cute. To be honest, I'm a little afraid of the ending myself. Well, not of what's gonna happen, but of how I'm possibly going to be able to write it well enough. I'm so glad you're liking the journey. And I'm also glad you like having both points of view. I was hoping Nathan's POV would make the story fuller and thanks to your comment, I'm now definitely not regretting that decision. Thanks for the good writer comment. There aren't many things you could say that would make me as happy as that does. :) Thanks so much for reviewing!

Chapter 7:

Haley's POV

This is way too awkward. If I'd known getting along back in the shed would make continuing our walk to the next town so weird, I never would've been nice to him. I steal a sideways glance at him and his hands are stuffed in his pockets. He's staring straight ahead. I clear my throat. "So, uh, did you get a good night's sleep?" So maybe it's lame, but what the hell am I supposed to say?!

He grunts. OK, obviously not a morning person. I decide to try again. "Sorry if I kept you up." You can never go wrong with an apology, right?

He glances at me and gives me this strange look. "Uh, no yeah, that's OK. Not your fault." Aw, he's stuttering. That's so cute.

And then it's silent again. Damn it! Why couldn't we still have the car? At least we could listen to music or something. I could sing, but he probably wouldn't appreciate that. He looks at me again, this time smirking. "You know, I could always go hide and you could stick your thumb out and get us a ride."

I give him a disgusted look. Fuck. Why does he always have to be so… so…. ughhhhh. Yeah, nice comeback there, Haley. "Or I could stick my foot up your ass and see how that works out," I respond with a sarcastically sweet smile.

He raises his hands in mock surrender. "Just making a suggestion."

"Yeah, a really sexist one," I mumble.

He doesn't respond, just glares ahead of him. A few minutes later he turns to me. "Do you really want to keep walking? We don't even know how far the next town is."

I glare back at him. "What do you want me to do? Stand here and show a little skin, pout my lips, stick my thumb up, maybe flirt with the next trucker who drives by?"

He raises a brow. "Yeah."

I don't even realize what I'm doing until my hand makes a stinging impact with his cheek. He stumbles back a little, a red hand print already forming on the side of his face. He stares at me, wide eyed and shocked. "Bitch!" he yells.

I scream back at him. "You asshole! I can't believe you! Do you ever think before you talk? Or do you just think you can get away with saying shit like that?"

He just clenches his jaw and keeps walking. "Hello?!" I shout. But he still doesn't answer. So maybe I over reacted a little. The hell I did! Damn. By now, he's far ahead of me. "Wait!" I shout, but it only makes him walk faster. Bastard.

I have to full on sprint to catch up to him and I'm out of breath by the time I get there. He's power walking now and I have to take three steps for every one of his. "Slow down," I grit out. He ignores me and speeds up. I see a truck in the distance and it's slowly coming toward us. Suddenly, Nathan shoves me to the side of the road and dives behind the nearest rock. Outraged, I turn to cuss him out, but the trucker has already begun slowing to a stop next to me.

"There a problem here, ma'am?" his voice holds a heavy country accent and he leers at me, checking me out with no shame. "Well, you're a pretty little thing," he drawls, eyes drinking me in.

I roll my eyes, about to come back with a smart ass comment, but then I smirk, getting a brilliant idea. I step closer to the truck, giving him a better view and lean against his window, so he can look slightly down my shirt. Maybe I shouldn't have been so pissed when Nathan took back his sweatshirt this morning, he did give me this opportunity.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could give me a lift," I give him a sexy look, smiling seductively. I can just imagine Nathan's expression right now. He's probably smug as hell that I'm using his idea. You won't be so happy in a couple minutes, dickwad! I think.

I can see the trucker hesitating. He must be at least in his fifties, but he's my only way out, so I lean forward a little more, smiling at him again. "How will you pay me?" he's smirking now.

That's just disgusting. But I smile again, giving him a wink. "I'm sure we can think of something."

A slow, perverted smile spreads across his face as he looks me up and down again. "Hop in, little lady. Where to?"

I walk around to the other side of the cab. "Just to the nearest town."

I can feel his eyes on me as I slide in and, out of the corner of my eye, I see Nathan stepping out from behind the rock. But I'm already slamming my door behind me and motioning for the guy to drive off. I look behind the truck at Nathan running after us. He's not that far behind, but there's no way he can keep up with a moving truck. I smirk back at him.

But suddenly, there's a loud thud and I see him fly through the air to land in the back. "What the hell?!" shouts the guy driving, whose name is undoubtedly Bubba or something. He swerves to the side of the road and I hear Nathan's body slide across the back and hit the side. Bubba and I both step out of the car, quickly running around to the back. And there's Nathan, struggling to sit up and rubbing his back. Bubba stares at him with blazing eyes. "Look, buddy, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you better get the fuck out of my truck!"

Nathan stays where he is and points at me. "That's my sister."

Bubba smirks. "Oh, really? That's why she was trying to leave you behind, huh?"

Nathan looks at me with this look, one that says he really will kill me if I don't play along. "As a matter of fact she is. Aren't you, Haley?" He widens his eyes at me.

Bubba looks at me, waiting for an answer. I look down at my feet, debating. Looking back up at Nathan, I sigh. "Yeah, yeah, he's my brother. Can you still give us a ride?"

Bubba grunts. "Ain't worth the trouble."

I sidle over to him and rub my body lightly against his. I don't think I can keep this up much longer. "Please?" I give him my best pout.

He looks down at me hungrily. "I guess. Your brother can ride in the back. You can ride up front with me."

"No way in hell!" Nathan shouts. "She rides with me! Haley had a fever last night and I don't want to take any chances."

"Fine," he grunts, slamming back into the driver's seat. I climb in beside Nathan.

"Thank you," I mutter gratefully to him.

He slides away from me and looks out at the scenery passing by. "Oh come on, you're not still mad?" I ask, incredulous. This is fucking ridiculous.

A few minutes passes by and he looks at me again with this expression of anger. Shit! He's gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me right here, right now and there'll be no witnesses around. Except for Bubba. But he'll probably kill Bubba too. Poor Bubba. I actually pity the guy now. "So, you were actually going to just leave me?" he asks, voice surprisingly calm.

I nod, somehow finding the idea shameful now. He shakes his head. "Unbelievable. It was my idea too."

I glare at him. "Are you serious?! That was the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I'm not some whore, Nathan. You can't just use me like that. I'm not your damn toy."

He glares right back at me. "Well, you didn't have any ideas. Besides, Haley, you know it was the only way out of there. And I was not about to sit and listen to you bitch and moan about getting blisters from your little sandals or whatever."

"I'm wearing boots," I mumble, knowing it's lame, but for once I can't think of anything to say.

He scoffs. "Whatever. Doesn't really matter now, does it?"

I pause for a few seconds before ripping into him again. "Well, what's up with you telling that guy we're brother and sister? I sure as hell don't look anything like you."

He gives me a disgusted look. "Feeling's mutual babe. Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

I scoff. "Yeah, only because of my brilliant acting skills."

He grinds his teeth together. "Yeah, and if I hadn't come along, you would've had to screw the guy. Which, by the way, I still haven't heard a thank you for."

I laugh bitterly. "I said thank you when I got in the truck. You were just too busy being an ungrateful whore to notice."

He smirks. "Oh, I'm the whore? Says the girl who was all over some fifty year old trucker."

"That's it!" I yell, lunging at him and tackling him to the floor of the truck. I punch him in the stomach and he looks surprised before rolling us over and pinning me beneath him. He grabs my arms and locks them above my head so I can cause him no further harm. I try to spit in his face, but can't seem to muster up much saliva. So, I do the only other thing that comes to mind. I knee him in the groin.

His face twists in a way I didn't know someone's face could twist as he rolls slowly off me. He eases himself back onto the wall of the truck, leaning against it, eyes closed tightly. "Damn it, Haley! That hurts like hell!"

I move over to sit next to him. "Well, maybe if you weren't such a dick, I wouldn't be forced to use such drastic measures."

"You attacked me!" he wheezes out, hand massaging where I got him. I can't help but smile at how wrong it looks.

Focus, Haley! I tell myself. "Because you were being a dick!" I shout.

He opens his eyes and I'm right next to him. He smirks over at me, but I can see the pain that's still in his eyes. "Well, want to help me and my dick out?"

I roll my eyes. "No, not particularly."

"Come on, Haley," he ignores my refusal. "This is your fault, now I want you to make it better."

"Nathan!" I cry, disgusted. "That is so like you."

I look over at him again and his eyes are already closed again. He never expected me to do it. It's almost like he's daring me. And I never turn down a dare.

My hand crawls over his leg and into his lap, slowly inching toward the sensitive place where I'd kneed him. His eyes shoot open in surprise as he looks over at me, but it's quickly replaced by a cocky smirk, as though he knew I'd give in all along.

I lightly massage him, watching as the stiffness slowly leaves his body, his eyes closing lightly. I feel him grow hard against my hand and smirk. That's one thing I refuse to take care of. He can have the pleasure of doing that all by his fucking self. Or, more accurately I guess, by fucking himself.

He grabs my hand, stilling it and slowly opens his eyes to look at me. I stare back at him innocently. "Haley," he whispers and I wonder why it doesn't annoy me. And then we're both leaning forward, toward each other, until our lips are touching lightly. His arms shoot out to bring me closer until I'm resting lightly in his lap. I straddle him and deepen the kiss. He seems pleasantly surprised as he grabs me around the waist, fighting desperately to bring me closer. Something tells me I should stop. But damn it! I don't want to. So, I don't.

I don't know how long we make out for. It seems like a pretty long time. But soon enough, the truck stops, though we don't take notice. By now, we're on the floor of the truck, me on top, and things have gotten heated. His hand slides up my shirt just as someone interrupts us. "What the hell is going on here?!" I look up to see Bubba, mad as hell, watching us.

We quickly pull apart and Bubba the trucker looks at us accusingly. "You said you were brother and sister. That's just nasty. How could you do that with family?"

We look at each other and I silently signal for Nathan to take this one. "Thanks for the ride," he throws out, grabbing my hand and pulling me rapidly away from the truck.

"Hold up!" Bubba yells at our retreating backs. "How are you gonna pay me?!"

We both stop dead and wait for him to catch up. He's leering at me again. "I want my payment."

I swallow, barely able to look at him. "And what would that be?"

He smirks at me. "A kiss from you, sweet thing."

I release Nathan's hand and, unsure of what else can be done, start toward Bubba. But Nathan grabs my arm and pulls me back to him, wrapping a hand around my waist. "No way!" he stands his ground.

Bubba glares at him menacingly. "Maybe you didn't hear me, buddy. I said, the lady gives me a kiss since I gave you a ride."

"It was a ten minute car ride!" Nathan yells, indignation filling his voice.

Bubba's smirk widens. "That's why it's only a kiss."

I shudder. "Nathan, just let me get this over with, so he'll leave us alone," I whisper. He looks down at me and I silently beg him to listen with my eyes.

He sighs and lets go of my hand. "Alright."

I slowly sashay up to Bubba and he grabs me to him, sighing in contentment as my body presses against his. I shiver violently against him, unable to stop myself. He leans down and kisses me full on the lips. I feel like puking right there. But he doesn't stop there. As his tongue probes my lips, I jerk away and hurry back to Nathan.

"Hey!" Bubba shouts.

"You said a kiss!" I shout back over my shoulder. "You never said how long!" Then, I spit on the ground over and over until the taste of him is gone. Nathan snakes his arms around me and holds me close as I shake convulsively. "H-he k-kissed me," I stutter, throwing my arms around his neck and choking back a sob.

I take a shaky breath and try to stop thinking about it. I hear a car engine start up and roar away, but I'm still afraid to turn around. I don't ever want to see that guy's face again.

Nathan places a surprisingly gentle kiss on my forehead. "It's OK, Haley."

I don't know what to think. One minute, we're screaming and I attack him, then we're making out, then he's being all sweet. Does he have a split personality or something? I actually kind of like this side of him though. And who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen and my life will go back to normal. Somehow… I just don't see that happening. But I find it gets harder and harder to resist Nathan the more this trip progresses. I almost want to give in. But where's the fun in that?

If he wants me that badly, he's gonna have to work for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

It's been almost thirty minutes since our little adventure in the shed ended, but I can still feel her in my arms. And I can't think of a single damn thing to say to her. It's starting to annoy the hell out of me. I mean, if this is what it's gonna be like every time we have a momentary lapse in sparring, imagine what it would be like if we ever dated or anything... not that I'm thinking of dating her. I don't do dating. 'Sure you don't,' whispers the little voice in my head. I ignore it.

I stuff my hands in my pockets and stare straight ahead, refusing to be the first to look at her. But then I hear her voice. "So, uh, did you get a good night's sleep?"

What kind of a question is that? 'Did you sleep well last night?' Of course I didn't, bitch! And it was all your fault too. But I need to learn to control my temper. 'Relax,' I tell myself. 'She's just trying to start a conversation.' I can't decide what to say, so I just grunt.

"Sorry if I kept you up," she continues and I look at her strangely. Obviously, I'm suspicious. What the hell is she trying to do now?! But she looks back at me and she looks sincere enough, so I decide to play Mr. Nice Guy. At least for now.

I respond with a brilliant, "Uh, no yeah, that's OK. Not your fault." Damn it! I curse myself. Since when do I stutter? I'm not a fucking pansy.

And then there is, of course, more silence. Until I decide to start up a conversation myself. You'd think I'd have realized how touchy she is by now. But apparently, I haven't as I smirk at her. "You know, I could always go hide and you could stick your thumb out and get us a ride."

She gives me this glare, like she's completely disgusted with my idea. Crap. I've pissed her off again. Every time things are going well, I just have to screw it up. "Or I could stick my foot up your ass and see how that works out," she responds with a totally fake smile. She's holding back again. Not a good thing. It only means that one day all her anger will explode and she'll probably end up killing someone. That someone will probably be me.

But dumbass that I am, I can't just let it go, so I raise my hands and stupidly respond. "Just making a suggestion."

For some reason, she looks a little… disappointed maybe? Well, I've never been good at keeping a girl happy. So screw her if she thinks I can change my ways. Now, her voice has lowered to a soft, irritated tone. It's actually kind of sexy. "Yeah, a really sexist one," she mumbles.

Oh, hell no! She did not just say that to me. But I choose to fume silently, not saying anything for a few minutes. I have to do something though. I, for one, am not very fond of her whole walking to the next town idea. So, I turn again to her. "Do you really want to keep walking? We don't even know how far the next town is."

She gives me another death glare. Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "What do you want me to do? Stand here and show a little skin, pout my lips, stick my thumb up, maybe flirt with the next trucker who drives by?" she asks and I know she's being sarcastic, but I can't help responding.

I lift my eyebrow, responding with an equally obnoxious, "Yeah."

I never see it coming. Until I feel her hand connect with the side of my face. Hard. I stumble back a little, shocked. I bring a hand to my face. That little whore! The nerve. She slapped me! That bitch slapped me! Hell no, she didn't! If only my mother hadn't taught me never to hit a girl. Who listens to their mother anyway?… But instead, I choose to throw out an outraged, "Bitch!"

She starts screaming back at me. "You asshole! I can't believe you! Do you ever think before you talk? Or do you just think you can get away with saying shit like that?" I feel like yelling at her some more, but I know it won't help our current situation, so I opt to clench my jaw and just walk on without her.

It takes a couple seconds before I hear her shout, "Hello?!" I'm far head of her by now and apparently, it takes a few seconds for that to register before she screams, "Wait!" I walk faster. There's no way in hell I'm waiting for her to catch up and yell at me some more. I'm really not in the mood for anymore of her crap right now.

I hear her footsteps pounding on the ground behind me and she's really winded by the time she catches up. "Slow down," she manages to puff out, but I only walk faster. I'm power walking now and she can barely keep up. I smirk. I'll teach that bitch a lesson. I look ahead and see a truck coming. I look over at her and she's looking at it too. Time for Plan B. I shove her to the curb and jump behind this rock that's nearby. She turns to look at me with a really angry expression, but by that time, I'm gone and the truck has stopped right next to her.

The trucker's some old, middle aged guy with no hair and really bad teeth. I smirk. Good, she deserves it. I hope she doesn't blow it. For a minute, I think she's about to start yelling at him. I don't know what he said, but it made her mad as hell.

But she quickly shifts gears and I can barely hear her sultry voice. She moves closer to the truck, leaning against it. I've got a great view of her legs as her skirt rides up a little and I can see her turning all her charm on with the truck driver. Damn. She's good.

I knew she could get us a ride. I'm the brains, she's the beauty. No, wait. I'm both. She can be whatever the hell she wants. I don't really give a shit. Doesn't matter now. At least we don't have to walk. I'm friggin brilliant. But this time, I've really outdone myself. OK, so maybe my idea wasn't that original, but hey, she didn't think of it, did she?

I look over to see how things are going and he looks like he's hesitating. Damn. I knew she couldn't do it. Why in the hell did I trust her again? But then, she leans forward a little more. I smile. 'Good girl,' I think. Then, I see the guy smirk. And I get mad. 'Hey, buddy! That's my job,' I think.

She's saying something now, but I can't tell what it is. I'm too busy staring at her ass. What? A guy can't help it sometimes. I watch as a slow smile creeps over the guy's face and I can tell he's having inappropriate thoughts. Hell, with a girl like Haley, who wouldn't be?

She starts to walk around to the other side and I know we have him. She says something, but I still can't hear her. She slides in and I step out from behind the rock, silently thanking her for getting us a ride. But then, the truck starts to speed off.

I stand in shock for a few seconds. Oh no, she did not! I start running after them, knowing it's impossible to keep up, but I can't just let them leave me. I catch a glimpse of her smirking face in the side mirror before I throw myself as hard as I can at the back of the truck. I land in it with a loud thud. Shit, that hurt.

The truck swerves to the side of the road and I slide into the wall on the side. I sit rubbing my sore back as the car stops. A few seconds later, Haley and the trucker guy, we'll call him Dick, are standing there looking at me. I try to sit up straight, but it hurts too bad. Then, Dick proceeds to yell at me. "Look, buddy, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you better get the fuck out of my truck!"

Damn, what am I supposed to do now? I have to think fast and I come up with an idea. Not a great one, but it's the best I can do under the circumstances. Did I mention how brilliant I am? I don't move from my spot, simply point at Haley and say, "That's my sister."

Dick smirks. He can't pull it off like I can. "Oh, really? That's why she was trying to leave you behind, huh?"

I give Haley this look, one that I hope gets my message across. She needs to play along or she's dead. I swear, I feel like I could kill her right now. After all she's done to me, I'm surprised she's still alive. "As a matter of fact she is. Aren't you, Haley?" I widen my eyes at her. If she denies it, I swear I really will kill her. I don't give a damn who's around to see me. Dick can watch if he wants to. He'll be next.

I can see Dick looking at Haley. He's waiting for her to answer, just like I am. I'll fucking kill her if she doesn't say yes. But she has to. Does she really want to ride solo with this guy? I mean, he'll probably rape her or something if I'm not here to stop it.

She's looking down at her feet and I can tell she's struggling with what to say. Not that hard, honey. A simple yes would do. She looks up with defeat in her eyes. Yeah, that's what I thought. She sighs and talks to Dick, but she's still looking at me. "Yeah, yeah, he's my brother. Can you still give us a ride?"

The guy grunts. "Ain't worth the trouble."

But Haley walks right up to him and rubs up against him. I can't keep the amused expression off my face. Haley hitting on some old trucker guy. Now, that's comical. She gives him a professionally practiced pout. "Please?" I know she's probably trying not to get violently sick, but she has to keep it up. She's in too deep now.

He looks down at her, lust burning in his eyes and I can practically see the panic rising off her as he says, "I guess. Your brother can ride in the back. You can ride up front with me."

Damn it! Why do I have to be such a nice guy sometimes? "No way in hell!" I yell. "She rides with me! Haley had a fever last night and I don't want to take any chances."

Dick throws me this menacing look, but he can see I'm not going to give in, so he backs down. "Fine," he grunts, getting moodily into the front seat. So childish.

She climbs into the back next to me and I stare discreetly at her legs as she does. I'm glad when she doesn't notice. "Thank you," she mutters, her voice full of gratitude.

I'm not letting her off that easy though. I slide away from her, staring hard at the passing trees. I won't be the one to give in first this time. "Oh come on, you're not still mad?" she asks and I can hear the incredulity in her voice. She's so damn oblivious. Do I have any reason not to be mad at her?

A few minutes go by before I finally give in and look at her. She has this sullen expression on her face and I can't keep my own anger off my face. Even I'm surprised when my voice comes out cool and collected. "So, you were actually going to just leave me?"

She nods and looks down, apparently not too proud of herself. Good, she should feel guilty as hell. I shake my head at her. "Unbelievable. It was my idea too."

She glares at me and I know I've pissed her off again, but this time, I really don't give a damn. She deserves to suffer. I hope she goes to hell. Right on cue, she starts yelling. "Are you serious?! That was the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I'm not some whore, Nathan. You can't just use me like that. I'm not your damn toy."

I give a glare that could rival the one she's sporting right now and respond with a, "Well, you didn't have any ideas. Besides, Haley, you know it was the only way out of there. And I was not about to sit and listen to you bitch and moan about getting blisters from your little sandals or whatever."

"I'm wearing boots," she mumbles. I almost laugh, but contain myself.

What kind of a comeback is that? Looks like she's running out of momentum. Perfect, I can wear her down. I scoff. "Whatever. Doesn't matter now, does it?"

She waits a couple seconds before responding and suddenly, her fire is back. Shit! Just when I thought I was getting the upper hand. "Well, what's up with you telling that guy we're brother and sister? I sure as hell don't look anything like you," she retorts.

I know she did not just say she was prettier than me! Hell no! Ugly slut. So, I choose to throw it back in her face. "Feeling's mutual babe. Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

She scoffs and I know she's got some smart ass comment on the tip of her tongue. "Yeah, only because of my brilliant acting skills."

I feel like throwing her out of the car right then. Hello! I'm the brains, not her. I grind my teeth together, trying to keep my anger in check. "Yeah, and if I hadn't come along, you would've had to screw the guy. Which, by the way, I still haven't heard a thank you for."

She laughs, but it's not a pleasant one. "I said thank you when I got in the truck. You were just too busy being an ungrateful whore to notice."

I smirk. She brought this one on herself. "Oh, I'm the whore? Says the girl who was all over some fifty year old trucker." Got her there.

"That's it!" she screams and suddenly, she's flying at me and we land on the floor of the truck. She punches me in the gut and I'm shocked. But I recover quickly. No one punches Nathan Scott and gets away with it. I roll over, so she's stuck beneath me and grab both her arms, bringing them over her head and holding them there. I see her preparing to spit at me, but it somehow never leaves her mouth. While I'm trying to think of what to do next, I feel her knee come up into my groin. Pain, searing pain. My vision goes blurry and I can't see clearly.

I roll off of her and ease myself back against the wall of the truck. I close my eyes. "Damn it, Haley! That hurts like hell!"

I hear her sliding over and feel her presence as she sits next to me. "Well, maybe if you weren't such a dick, I wouldn't be forced to use such drastic measures," she says. Damn it! I think I hate her.

I start to massage myself. I don't care how wrong it looks. Nothing else is going to help. "You attacked me!" I breathe out, defending myself.

"Because you were being a dick!" she shouts.

I open my eyes and there she is. Right next to me. And I smirk. Even when she's mad, she can't stay away. But it still hurts like hell. "Well, want to help me and my dick out?" I ask, half joking, half not.

She rolls her eyes, which I've come to learn is sort of a defense mechanism for her. "No, not particularly."

I ignore her. "Come on, Haley, this is your fault. Now I want you to make it better." Might as well finish what I started. But I know she won't do it.

"Nathan!" she cries. "That is so like you." Yeah, yeah, I guess it is. But I can't help it. So, she'll just have to put her problems aside. Because it's a long way yet to Tree Hill. And for now, she's stuck with me.

I close my eyes. No way she'll be helping me out. Maybe if I go to sleep, it'll feel better when I wake up. Wishful thinking I know, but what else am I supposed to do? Without warning, I feel her small hand creep over my thigh and into my lap to where she kneed me.

She slowly begins to massage it and I open my eyes quickly. Damn. She's just full of surprises. But then I smirk cockily. Of course she's 'helping me out.' Who wouldn't? After all, I'm the brains… and the beauty.

I half expect her to stop, but she doesn't. I close my eyes lightly as the pain starts to lessen. But I can feel myself getting hard. Man, this girl doesn't know what she does to me. And then, I can't take it anymore. I have to have her. So, I grab her hand and open my eyes slowly, staring at her. She stares back at me with these wide, innocent eyes and it just makes me want her more. "Haley," I whisper.

We both lean forward slowly until we're kissing. But it's not enough and I grab her waist in my arms, bringing her onto my lap so she's straddling me. Much better. I still can't get enough though, so I'm unbelievably happy when I feel her tongue slide into my mouth. My arms settle around her waist, bringing her as close as I can, pulling her body hard against mine. I can't get close enough. Apparently, she can't either as she presses even closer. After a minute, my back starts to get sore, so I lower us to the ground, her on top.

I don't know how long we stay like that, but it's not nearly long enough. My hand is sliding up her shirt and she's not stopping me. But then, we arrive at the next town and Dick has to come around to the back and ruin it all. "What the hell is going on here?!" he yells.

Damn it! I'll kill him! But I'd have to get up in order to do that and Haley's still on top of me. And I like the position we're in, so I decide killing him can wait. For now, I just want to get back to making out with Haley. But she quickly jumps off of me as Dick looks at us accusingly.

"You said you were brother and sister. That's just nasty. How could you do that with family?" he says, disgusted. Now, I can kill him! But Haley's in the way and I realize she wouldn't exactly appreciate that right now, so I restrain myself.

I look at her and she looks at me, then slowly nods in my direction. What the hell?! I don't want to explain. So, I don't. Instead, I instinctively grab her hand, pulling her away from Dick and the truck and calling over my shoulder, "Thanks for the ride."

"Hold up!" Dick shouts. "How are you gonna pay me?!" I turn and look at him. He is not serious. But he is. Bastard. He catches up to us and he's leering down at Haley. "I want my payment."

I can feel Haley gulp and I know she doesn't want to do this. I doubt anyone would want to do anything with that asshole. Bet he doesn't get much action if you know what I'm saying. I listen as Haley responds. "And what would that be?"

He smirks and I want to strangle him. "A kiss from you, sweet thing."

She lets go of my hand and starts toward him, but there's no way in hell I'm letting her do this. I grab her arm and pull her back to me, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her securely next to me as I shout, "No way!"

Dick glares at me, trying to look tougher than he is. Well, I've got news for you, Dick. You don't scare me! You're a damn coward. He's talking again now. "Maybe you didn't hear me, buddy. I said, the lady gives me a kiss since I gave you a ride." He tries to look intimidating. He's not.

"It was a ten minute car ride!" I yell in outraged indignation. This guy isn't getting anything from Haley. I'll make sure of that.

His smirk grows bigger. "That's why it's only a kiss."

She shudders against me and I hold her tighter. "Nathan, just let me get this over with, so he'll leave us alone," she whispers and I look down at her. I see the panic in her eyes and my first instinct is to protect her, but I can also see the pleading there.

So, against my better judgment, I sigh and drop my hold on her waist. "Alright."

Haley slowly walks to him and he reaches out and grabs her. He sets his lips on her and I can see his hands wandering. The bastard's groping her! I'm about to go kick his ass when she pulls away and practically runs back to me. "Hey!" he yells and I send him a warning glare.

"You said a kiss!" she shouts over her shoulder as she reaches me. "You never said it had to be long!" she continues, spitting on the ground. She spits over and over and I'm helpless. I don't know what to do. So, when she's done, I wrap her in my arms and bring her close, trying to provide some comfort. She's shaking as she holds me to her and stutters, "H-he k-kissed me." She's trying not to cry as she takes a deep breath.

I look over at Dick and he's staring at us. I give him a look that tells him to get the hell out of here and narrow my eyes at him. I can look scary when I want to. He hurries off in his truck and I feel Haley relax slightly into me as she realizes he's gone. I kiss her softly on the forehead. I have to show her I care. Because as much as I don't like here, this was my fault. And a small part of me feels guilty for that. "It's OK, Haley," I say into her hair soothingly.

I know I'm confusing her, but she brings out the best and the worst in me. Who knows? Maybe someday we can learn to get along. We're not doing too bad of a job right now, but I know it won't last. It never does with us.

She lifts her head slowly to look up at me and I just want to kiss her again. Damn Dick and his timing. If he wasn't so clue-less, we could still be making out right now.

She looks up at me and I look down at her. She so wants me.

I lean down, almost in slow motion and I feel her shift nervously against me. Then, I'm kissing her again. And I don't want it to feel this good. But it does. And I don't have the willpower to stop it. She stands up on her toes, pushing up against me, giving me better access to her lips. I tighten my grip, holding her up. My lips move to her neck and she lets out a soft, almost inaudible moan as I suck just below her pulse point.

I'm not exactly sure how long we stand there like that, making out on the side of the road, but it still seems too short. I pull away slightly, looking around in a daze for somewhere we can rest on. I'm getting tired of holding her up. Maybe I wouldn't have to if she wasn't such a shorty. But she kisses me again and I lose all train of thought.

Then, she's the one to pull away as she looks around. We're standing right outside a McDonalds, so she takes my hand and leads me inside. What the hell?! Food's the last thing on my mind right now. But she leads me past the counter and to the back where the rest rooms are. She looks back and forth between the two doors and I can tell she doesn't know which one to go in. Tough call. But there usually aren't that many people in the men's room, so I take charge, leading her in there.

I push her up against the wall, determined to finish what we started. As we make out some more, somehow, her legs end up around my waist. But that's fine by me. I thought maybe twenty minutes would satisfy me, but as time wears on, I realize nothing will. I just want her more with every passing second.

My hands slide under the hem of her shirt, exploring the smooth skin of her stomach. She reaches up and grabs my head, pulling my lips harder against hers. My hands slide up further, and, forgetting where we are, I lift her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. But she doesn't stop me.

And then, someone chooses that precise moment to come in. And ruin our moment. Yet again. I can feel Haley looking over my shoulder, but I just bury my head in the crook of her neck, breathing hard. "Damn it!" I whisper. Her legs slowly return to the floor and she straightens up. But I can't bring myself to face whoever it is.

Haley nudges me and I turn slowly to find some twenty year old guy standing behind us. "What are you looking at?" I growl, beyond frustrated.

"Get a fucking room!" the guy bites out. I don't let go of Haley's waist as I drag her angrily out the door and across the way to the girl's room.

She smiles at me as I lead her into the first stall and quickly lock the door behind us, pressing her up against the wall. "Someone's impatient," she teases. But I'm not in the mood for games as I lower my lips back to hers.

The door to the bathroom opens and I hear several feminine giggles and girl's voices. There must be four or five of them. I ignore it and continue kissing her. She doesn't seem to care either. Until someone knocks on our stall door and says politely, "Hey, girl. Think you could hurry up?"

Now, I'm really pissed off. Why do people have to keep interrupting us? So, not caring what it looks like, I unlock the door and shove it open. Four wide eyed, open mouthed girls stare back at us.

I stare back at them. "Nathan?" says one of them.

"Brooke?"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! What do you guys think? Were you surprised? What's funny is that I actually didn't even plan for the to happen when I started writing the chapter, but it just kind of ended up that way. Anyway, thanks again for all the amazing feedback I got. It was the best yet! Keep those reviews coming and I promise I'll do my best to update faster this time, no matter what my schedule is. 

I love all of you!

Always and forever :), Ashley

**Oh yeah, and P.S. (why do I always forget this part) are you guys liking the spoiler thing? Because I can keep doing it if you do. Well, I'll go ahead with it this time and if you don't like them, then I suggest you stop reading here.**

Haley meets Brooke and Co. How will they react to each other? Nathan beats a guy up for a certain feisty brunette... and will another unexpected guest be the end of Nathan and Haley's alone time on their journey? Let's hope not, but anything's possible in this story.

I hope that was enough to nudge your mouses toward that nice little Go button. You know, your best friend next to the lovely Submit Review sign? Please? For me? Thanks, I knew you'd come around. :)


	9. Chapter 8

Hello, all. I'd just like to start with a huge apology. I know it took me longer to update again this time and I'm really sorry. You know how everything is going really well for awhile, then one little bad thing happens and suddenly everything turns to shit? Well, if there were ever an excuse for leaving you guys hanging, that would be mine. Actually, I shouldn't be updating right now cause I'm at work and I'd definitely get in huge trouble for it, but I e-mailed this chapter to myself this morning so I could update and I'm not backing out now. :) But anyway, I hope you forgive me and here is a definitely earned shout out:

**glassy waltz**: Haha, yes you do rock. You just might be cooler than me... sighs What am I gonna do now? I'm not the coolest person I know anymore... lol. Well, I didn't know if you could top that last review of yours, but you definitely surprised me. This one was just as good, if not better. Oh, I hate when that happens! You always think 'Ooh, winter. Snow. Cozy fires. Hot chocolate.' Well, it used to be like that until I moved into an apartment with a heating system from last century and no damn fireplace. Of course I was waiting for your review. How could I not now? Here goes my day: Wake up. Check for Laurie's review. Make coffee. Check for Laurie's review. Go to work. Sneak online and check for Laurie's review. Get lunch. Borrow someone's laptop to check for Laurie's review... Well, you get the picture. :) And yes, I consider myself very lucky. :) Yeah, I can't imagine writing a whole story before posting it. I'm actually not sure how I feel about this whole writing 14 chapters before I post thing. It's kind of like I open up my laptop excited to write something new, then I'm like 'Oh yeah, don't have to.' It's weird. But oh well, I'll catch up to myself soon enough. Ooh, Ron Weasley. How much do you love that boy? lol. Hmm... the damage I could do with a magic wand... Oh, I know what you mean. It's a miracle when I actually really get into a story. I've only written a few, but I have like 50 other first chapters. Haha, stuttering or not, Nathan is always huggable and even more so biteable. :) My boyfriend would be so jealous... if I had a shot in hell with James Lafferty. lol. Haha, I love when people say they'll stick their foot up someone's ass. It brings me back to my That 70s Show phase. I was so obsessed. Then I saw One Tree Hill. And the rest was history. :) I'm such a dork, haha. Oh, you should definitely backpack through Europe if you ever get the chance. I tried it once with a group of friends and it was really fun... well, most of it was. We had a few... uh.. interesting situations we got stuck in, but it turned out alright. Although technically we only did it for like a week before we were like, 'Screw this, we're gonna live it up and spend all our parents' money on ritzy hotels.' I was in the middle of my freshly graduated, stubbornly independent streak back then. lol. Yes, truckers like the one I wrote definitely scare me. Luckily I've never been stuck alone in a truck with one. Poor Haley... I'm so bad to her. It's not weird at all that you like the fights and bickering. Actually, the longest relationship I've ever had, and am still in, started out with us fighting all the time. And it really did make it seem more worthwhile... plus I just didn't get bored of it as easily as I usually do... that might have helped. lol. Don't worry, they'll definitely always have their bickering. I don't really think I could ever take it out completely from this story. It's kind of their thing now, ya know? I'm glad you liked the wrestling. Haley's an angry girl, it was bound to happen. :) I agree, Nathan being a perv is something that should never be changed about him. Haha, you don't have to give up hitch riding, just you know... be careful and check out who's driving before you get in. And never agree to it when you're desperate... cause you're probably not thinking clearly and getting into something you really don't want to. Like for instance, what Haley did. lol. Yeah, if I was Haley, I would have done more than just spit. Who knows what diseases truckers have? Ok, ew! Gross! I should not have said that. It was nasty! Yes, I know. I was evil to give such a kick ass cliffhanger... but it's just the way I work. :) Well, I think they said they fixed the alerts, but if it still doesn't work this time, let me know and I'll start e-mailing you when I update. OK, that review was anything but annoying. It was the exact opposite. It was the most un-annoying, amazing review ever! Thank you so much for always making me feel awesome about my story and stuff. You definitely rock:)

**OTHbabe23**: Hey, girl! Thanks for an awesome review! I'm glad you liked the trucker and the Naley fighting. I thought maybe it was too much... then I decided to go for it. Thanks for reassuring me about it. I feel better now. :) And I'm obviously glad you're so excited about the next chapter. Enthusiasm from readers always puts a huge smile on my face. :D Actually yes, the certain feisty brunette is Haley. I guess technically she's a blonde, but for her look in this story, I'm thinking more like the color she had in season 1. Haha, I totally agree with you about Nathan. He has that bad boy edgy asshole thing going for him, but at the same time, he can be the sweetest guy ever. Cause let's face it, the bad boys get the girls, but the nice guys keep them. So, you have to have both to make it work, right? And Nathan's definitely the whole package. :) Anyway, thanks for your opinion on the spoiler thing, I'll definitely keep doing them. And thanks for a really sweet review. :)

**HJS-NS-23**: Well, I'm so glad you liked this chapter too and that you decided to review as always. :) Having someone review for every chapter means more than you can imagine. Yes, I felt a little guilty for what I did to Haley, but then I was like, 'I made her the luckiest girl ever and gave her Nathan, I should not feel bad at all.' lol. Yeah, I guess you could say Brooke's part will be pretty interesting. I'll let you find out. Thanks again. :)

**sweetdevil23**: Hi! Thanks for leaving great feedback. :) I'm so glad you thought the chapter was that funny. Making people laugh is like the best feeling in the world. Well, I guess you're about to find out exactly what Brooke is... Mysterious, right? lol. Actually, Nathan doesn't know about Haley having cancer and she doesn't really want him to. But sometimes it's hard to keep secrets... Anyway, yeah, Bubba was creepy and a pervert. It sucked to be Haley in that last chapter. But I think I made it up to her in this one. :)

**larocca22233**: I'm glad you liked the trucker nicknames. I was like 'If I was a teenage girl/guy hitching a ride with a really gross trucker, what would I call him?' Then, it was just kind of obvious. lol. You might be on to something with the whole Haley kicking Nathan thing... she does seem to like beating up on him, huh? Which requires touching... which we all know anyone loves doing when it comes to Nathan. lol. I know, trucker guy was really stupid, wasn't he? Not only could he not figure out that Haley and Nathan weren't related, but he actually thought Haley wouldn't mind making out with him. Ew, can you say herpes? I'm sure he couldn't. Wow, that was mean and kind of disgusting. lol. Yeah, I can't say I would've enjoyed being molested by that gross man. I hate even thinking about it... which is kind of ironic cause I'm the one who thought it up... but I never said I wasn't weird. :) Yes, I agree. I've always loved protective Nathan and I knew I had to bring him in here. I know what you mean about Nathan being self-obsessed... but what's done is done. lol. Haha, I laughed so hard when I read your little kid comment. I can just see some little boy walking in on them. Actually, I kind of didn't mention her shirt on purpose. She forgot it and left it in the men's bathroom because I needed a reason for her to go back in there so that something else could happen... you'll see in this next chapter cause I'm probably not making much sense explaining it. No, they're not in Tree Hill yet. Believe it or not, it actually is a really freaky coincidence. I felt like I had to bring in a few more characters, at least for a little while. Haha, there's nothing wrong with being impatient, it just means you really are hooked. Which I loved hearing, by the way. :) I'm so glad you're loving the story that much, it means the world. Thanks for such an awesome review!

**xxlovin-laffertyxx**: Hey, don't worry about not reviewing. I totally understand because I'm the same way with updates. When things get crazy, I don't really have time to post, but it doesn't mean that I'm not wishing I could. I'm glad you're loyal to the story. :) I'm so glad you're addicted to my story. That is such a huge compliment to me and I can't thank you enough for it. :) Haha, thanks for the cheering. I though the Naley action might make people happy. I'm glad you liked it so much. Wow, so freaky, someone else said the same thing about how Haley should jump on Nathan's back. I'll definitely have to keep that in mind. Well, I know people are probably anxious for everyone to find out about Haley's cancer, but I'm probably going to hold off on that for awhile. I kind of want relationships to be somewhat established before I deal that blow, if you know what I mean. Haha, well let's just say Nathan will have a unique reaction. He's definitely not just gonna take it quietly. Ooh, another huge Naley fan. I am such a sucker for their relationship. I always remember like everything that happens with them. Which should make me feel pathetic, but I get too happy about it to feel like a loser. lol. Haha, I'm glad you were so anxious to read the next chapter. It means I'm doing my job and keeping you at the edge of your seat. :) I'm pretty sure I read that they fixed the alerts, but let me know if they're still down and I'll start letting you know myself when I update. I don't mind at all. Thank you so much for the last comment. It was so sweet and it made my hectic day better. Hopefully I can update sooner this time. Your review definitely made me want to. :)

**naley23brucas03**: What's up? I'm so glad you're back and reviewing again. I missed reading your replies. :( But you're back now and it's all good. lol. I'm so happy you liked both chapters. And I'm definitely happy you liked the shed part. I thought they needed a reason to get a little closer. Yeah, concerned Nathan is always cute, isn't it? Thanks so much for saying the Naley was hot. I'm not always sure if I'm putting in too much or not enough, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Haha, yes it did take awhile didn't it? But they finally got physical. Wow, I made that sound so much dirtier than I meant to. Ignore me, mind in the gutter. lol. Thanks again so much!

**happywtmylife**: Well, I can honestly say that your review put this crazy bright smile on my face that's gonna last for a really long time. I don't know, something about what you said just kind of clicked. And I just have to thank you like a million times over because I've never felt so important. lol, That probably sounded weird. What I meant was, I guess I never really realized that I could reach that many people just by writing a story for fanfiction and posting it. It really is the best part about writing, thinking that someone is reading what you've written and hopefully loving it. Those words were definitely wise and kind of blew me away. Maybe I'm sounding really stupid right now, but thank you so much for what you said. I guess it just kind of made me feel like my writing was actually maybe worth something because sometimes I get really insecure about it. I'm so glad you decided to review. :) It really made me feel appreciated and that's a great feeling. :)

**mackenzie175**: Hey! I'm glad to see that you're back too. Don't worry about not replying sooner. I'm just glad you did now. :) And that you thought the update was a-m-a-z-i-n-g. I just read that and was like 'Aww... I love her.' lol. Thank you so much for replying and leaving such positive words. It means more than you know. :)

**Note to Everyone**: Wow, am I in a sappy mood now after reading all of your reviews. I feel on top of the world and I just feel like I've just watched one of those really touching movies that makes you want to cry at the end because it was so happy and sad at the same time. If that makes any sense at all. lol. Anyway, just wanted to give a HUGE, monumental thank you to everyone who replied. I have never felt so blessed because I am writing a story for the sweetest, best people ever. I love you all. :)

Chapter 8:

Haley's POV

Finally, I'm convinced that Bubba's gone and I expect Nathan to let go of me, but he doesn't. I love how sweet he's being with me right now. I only wish it could stay that way. But knowing him, it probably won't.

Slowly, I lift my gaze to his. He's giving me this look, one filled with longing and need. And I like knowing that someone like him needs me like that.

We just look at each other. He holds my gaze. One, two, three seconds pass and I'm starting to get uncomfortable. I shift nervously, wanting him to kiss me, but knowing I shouldn't. His eyes search mine before he leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss. I push up onto the balls of my feet, fighting to get closer, knowing this is the last thing I need right now. But I can't bring myself to stop.

I can feel his arms tighten around my waist as he holds me up. I relax against him as his lips trail down to my neck. My eyes close involuntarily and I moan as he sucks right near my pulse point. Damn. He sure knows what he's doing. Shit! I curse myself. Did I just moan? Well, if he didn't think I was desperate before, he most certainly thinks I am now. But if anything, he just kisses me harder and I decide I like his aggressiveness.

We stand there for awhile, making out. And it feels damn good. But I feel him pull away and I look up at him through hazy eyes. He's looking around wildly. I don't know what he's doing, but I think it can wait until later. What could be more important than me, right? So, I bring his lips back to mine and he doesn't protest.

Faintly, in the distance, I hear a truck drive by and it reminds me that we're standing right by the side of the road. The thought doesn't leave me brimming with confidence. So, I pull away and watch for a minute as his eyes close and he tries to catch his breath. I look around and we're standing right next to a McDonalds, so I step out of his hold and take his hand, leading him inside. He follows me blindly and I can tell he's confused. But I'm not playing games. At least not right now.

I take him right past the counter. The food smells delicious, but right now, I couldn't care less. Before long, we're standing between the doors to both the men and women's rest-rooms and I have no clue which one would be better suited for what we're about to do. I can feel Nathan growing impatient beside me until finally, he takes the reigns and pushes through the door to the men's room, pulling me in with him.

Suddenly, I find his body pressing mine against the cold wall, but the shock quickly wears off as warmth spreads throughout my entire body. I can't get enough of him and I find my legs lifting almost automatically to circle his waist tightly. I don't know how long it's been and at this point, I could care less.

I can feel his rough, callused hands slip under the hem of my shirt to dance over the bare skin of my stomach. I wait for reality to set in, but it doesn't and this time, I don't stop him. I jerk him closer to me, kissing him harder. He lifts the v-neck top over my head and it floats to the floor. Neither of us thinking about where we are. Until the door creaks open and a man clears his throat. Fuck! I can't even begin to imagine what he's thinking right now. On second thought, I don't want to know.

I straighten up, back still against the wall and try to discreetly lower my legs to the floor. Yeah, somehow, I think he caught it. Nathan doesn't make a move to look at the stranger, resting his forehead against the crook between my neck and shoulder. He's breathing hard and I can't tell if it's anger or frustration. Or maybe a little of both. "Damn it!" he whispers and there's a trace of venom in his voice. I venture a guess that it's directed at the man who interrupted us.

The guy just stares, not even trying to cover his disgust. Great, just another person to think I'm a whore. His stare is starting to make me really uncomfortable, so I do the only thing I can think of. I elbow Nathan lightly and he turns to face the guy. I catch a glimpse of his expression and it's full of anger. "What are you looking at?" he growls.

The guy doesn't skip a beat as he retorts, "Get a fucking room!" I'm about to lay into him and I can tell Nathan is too, but I feel myself dragged by the waist out of the bathroom and into the girl's one across the way.

I smile at his eagerness as he pulls me into the first stall and shoves the door shut roughly behind us, throwing the lock in place and pushing me back against the wall. "Someone's impatient," I joke, but he doesn't respond, just goes back to kissing me. I let him, trying to tell myself it doesn't mean anything. But it's starting to and it's getting harder and harder to deny how attracted I am to him.

Sounds from the restaurant filter in and I can tell someone's opened the bathroom door as several girl's voices drift closer. I start to panic, but Nathan doesn't even pause, so I decide not to worry about it. Until there's a sharp knock on our stall door and someone calls, "Hey, girl. Think you could hurry up?'

I'm perfectly content to ignore the voice and continue with our little escapade, but apparently Nathan's had enough as he jerks his lips away from mine and, groaning in frustration, unlocks the door and pushes it open with a hard shove. I dare to glance out of the stall and four girls stare back at me and Nathan, not even trying to disguise their shock.

The gorgeous brunette on the far left speaks up. "Nathan?"

Nathan stares back at her. "Brooke?"

I glance back and forth between the two in confusion. Please let it not be his girlfriend. Because damn it! If he's been lying to me this whole time… and he thought what I did to him earlier was bad. There'll be hell to pay if he's seeing someone else.

The blonde next to her chimes in. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Nathan Scott and some skinny hoe?"

"Peyton," he responds dryly.

My eyes follow the conversation and I return my attention to Brooke as she continues. "Guess we shouldn't be surprised. But really, Nathan. The bathroom? At McDonalds? Isn't that a little low… even for you?"

What the fuck? Oh no that bitch didn't! She needs to just back off. I stare back at them coldly. Deciding to address Peyton's comment first, I turn to her. She glares back at me. "I know you did not just call me a hoe, bitch." Brooke starts laughing and I turn to her, eyes blazing. "Why are you laughing? So what if we're in McDonald's? Sorry if I'm not classy enough for you, but at least I've got a guy who's willing."

Brooke scoffs. "Please. I've already had Nathan. And honey, let me tell you, he ain't all he's cracked up to be."

"Brooke," Nathan shoots her a warning glare. I tense up beneath him. Already had him. What's that supposed to mean? Maybe he really is a manwhore. I shove him off of me, not liking the way all four girls are staring at me. They're appraising me. He looks at me, a little surprised, but I turn away. And see Brooke smirking. I roll my eyes, and stare at the wall next to me.

"Hey, wait a minute," says the girl on the other side of Peyton. "You must be Tim's cousin."

The other girl whose name I have yet to learn spoke up. "Oh yeah, Haley or something. He said Nathan was going to pick you up."

Brooke snickers. "With a cousin like Tim, how could you not be a whore?"

The others laugh too. I can see Nathan about to comment, but before he can defend me, I shoot back. "Look who's talking, slut."

I can see her about to come back with an equally snotty comment when the curly blonde Peyton interrupts. "Hey, I like your spunk. Much better than Tim's."

I smile at her. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. "Who doesn't have jokes better than Tim's?"

She laughs and Brooke glares at her. "Come on, Theresa, Bevin. Let's leave Peyton alone with her new friend. I'm sure they want some bonding time." She whirls past me to the door, but the other two don't follow. She turns and gives them an icy glare. "Are you coming?" Slowly, the brunette one walks over to stand by Brooke, who turns her glare to the other. "Hello? Bevin, come on." She snaps her fingers and Bevin obediently exits with them.

Peyton sighs and turns back to us. She's about to say something, but stops, looking at me strangely. "What?" I say, exasperated at all the attention I'm getting.

She bursts out laughing. "You should've let Nathan keep covering you," she gets out between laughs.

I have no idea what the fuck she's talking about. Nathan looks at her strangely, then looks back at me. And promptly starts laughing. Exasperated, I look down and notice I'm standing in just jeans and my bra. Damn it!

I cover my face with my hands and I feel my cheeks grow hot with shame. "I forgot," I mumble. Shit! Here I am calling these girls hoes and I'm shirtless. Have you ever had one of those moments where you wish a hole would just open up and swallow you? But somehow, it just doesn't happen? Yeah, definitely one of those moments.

When they finally calm down, I peek through my fingers and they're sharing this look. One that I can't really read. Have you ever had one of those moments where you were with two other people and you can tell that if you weren't in the room, they'd be talking about you? Not exactly the most pleasant feeling in the world. They notice me staring at them and everything's quiet for a few seconds. Then, Nathan springs into action, shrugging off his sweatshirt. He steps closer and pulls it over my head for the second time in two days. Peyton shakes her head, smiling. I'm about to tell him to fuck off, I don't need his charity, but he chuckles and brings me to him. "Maybe you should just keep it. You two were meant to be."

Peyton rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you have such great chemistry. I mean, really gray is so your color, Haley."

Nathan interrupts. "Yeah, more than you and Tim anyway. I swear, he doesn't know when to give up."

As if on cue, my cell phone starts ringing. I pull it out and check the caller id. What a surprise. It's Tim. "Hello?" I answer dully.

"Haley," he whines. "Where are you?"

Just his voice enrages me. "Listen you little whore, stay the hell away from me. Don't call me and don't ever fucking touch me. Don't even talk to me."

There's silence and then, "What? Haley, where's this all coming from? I thought we were doing OK?"

I scoff. "Go screw yourself, Tim." Slamming my phone shut, I stick it in my pocket and look up to see Nathan and Peyton laughing.

I roll my eyes and stomp out of the bathroom. They don't follow. I'm about to go get some food when I see Brooke and her little posse at the counter. Steering away from them, I find myself at the door to the men's bathroom. I shrug. What the hell? Might as well go get my shirt.

Without thinking, I push through the door. There's about five guys in their late teens standing around, talking. Weird. I thought girls were the ones that went to the bathroom together. Must be gay. They all look at me with surprise, then one of them smirks and starts to move closer. "Back the hell off," I grumble, walking over and snatching up my shirt, kicking the guy in the shin on my way out.

I storm out to find Nathan and Peyton coming out of the opposite door. They stop and stare as the guy chases me out, grabbing my arm. I twist, trying to get out of his grip, but he's too strong. "Listen, you little bitch…" he starts, but doesn't have time to finish as he's knocked to the ground by a flying body. I look down and find it's Nathan. He and the guy are rolling around on the floor, trying to wrestle the other one to the bottom.

Nathan's on top and he punches the guy square in the nose. Blood pours down his face. The guy grunts and shoves Nathan off of him, pounding his fist against his jaw. Spitting out blood, Nathan drags himself to his feet and slams the guy back against the wall. Now, they're drawing a crowd. The manager comes rushing over and does his best to pry them apart. But he's no match for the two muscular guys as they shove him to the side and rush at each other again. It's obvious Nathan has the upper hand, but the other guy isn't doing too much worse.

Suddenly, the guy's four friends step up and advance. I can picture what's about to happen. If I don't stop it, Nathan will get slaughtered. So, I rush up to him and grab his arm. "Come on, Nathan. You'll get hurt."

He looks into my eyes and I can see the storm raging in his almost midnight blue ones. He's really pissed. "He hurt you, Haley."

"No…" I start, but am cut off as he's knocked back off his feet. He hits the ground with a thud and the five guys surround him. "STOP!!!" I scream. They don't listen. They snicker as they watch him struggle to his feet. I walk up behind Nathan and lay a hand on his bicep. "Come on, let's just go."

And then, one of the guys knocks him back again. But this time, I'm there to cushion his fall. The air whooshes from my lungs as his body slams mine to the ground. Everything goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

Fuck! That's all I have to say. If Brooke's here, there's no telling what kind of shit she'll get all of us into. And I swear… if she does anything to Haley. Shit! What if she starts telling Haley about me? About my… shall we say history. There's some things about me that I'm not too proud of. And I really don't think it'd make Haley too happy either. I look around at the girls with her. Theresa, Bevin, and Peyton. Damn. All the skanks.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Nathan Scott and some skinny hoe?" My gaze shifts to the one talking. Peyton. Should've known. She's the bitchiest one. Or she can be.

"Peyton," I respond warily. I don't know what the hell they're trying to do, but this can't just be a coincidence, right? That would just be a little too creepy. They had to have tracked us down somehow. I always knew they were psycho stalkers just waiting to come out.

Brooke's annoying voice cuts into my thoughts. "Guess we shouldn't be surprised. But really, Nathan. The bathroom? At McDonalds? Isn't that a little low… even for you?" I wince. She just had to bring it up. I decide to give her a piece of my mind, but Haley rips into her before I can.

She looks at Peyton with fire in her eyes. "I know you did not just call me a hoe, bitch." Oooh… Peyton does not like being messed with. I can see a quip on the tip of her tongue, but before she can get it out, Haley turns to Brooke, who's laughing. Peyton just glares as she lights into Brooke. "Why are you laughing? So what if we're in McDonald's? Sorry if I'm not classy enough for you, but at least I've got a guy who's willing." Wow, honestly, I never thought she was this feisty. It's actually kind of a turn on….

Then, Brooke has to go ruin everything. I hate that bitch. She snorts. "Please. I've already had Nathan. And honey, let me tell you, he ain't all he's cracked up to be."

I give her a warning glance, managing to get out through barely repressed anger, "Brooke." I can feel Haley stiffen beneath me. Shit! I was hoping we wouldn't have to get into this. I turn to her, ready to explain, but she pushes me off her. I'm a little surprised, but I guess I shouldn't be. Brooke always messes with people's minds. Actually, she's a little like me in that respect. But we won't talk of such things.

Brooke, Theresa, Bevin, and Peyton are all staring at Haley and I can tell she's starting to get uncomfortable. She rolls her eyes and turns away from them as Brooke smirks at her. I shake my head, silently telling her not to go there. Praying she'll listen. Theresa cocks her head, looking curious. Then, her eyes light up. "Hey, wait a minute," she starts. I squeeze my eyes shut. Please don't say something stupid. But she doesn't. "You must be Tim's cousin." I'm relieved. But that probably wasn't the best conversation topic either. For some reason, the mention of him always pisses Haley off.

"Oh yeah, Haley or something. He said Nathan was going to pick you up," Bevin finally speaks up. OK, no one's said anything fatal yet.

And then Brooke laughs mockingly. And I just know she's got another little jab to throw Haley's way. Damn it! Why does she have to be so fucking annoying. "With a cousin like Tim, how could you not be a whore?" Everyone else laughs with her, but I cringe, knowing Haley's about to boil over.

So, I decide to end the madness. But, again, before I can say anything, Haley interjects her own comment. "Look who's talking, slut." My eyes bulge. If there's anything Brooke hates most in the world, it's someone calling her a slut. Last year, a poor, innocent freshman stepped on Brooke's foot by accident and Brooke started cussing them out. The brave little munchkin called her a slut. I shake my head at the memory. Some people just don't seem to realize who they should never mess with. Kids these days. The same freshman was in the hospital for two weeks when Brooke started a cat fight.

Luckily, Brooke hasn't assumed her fighting stance yet, so I guess Haley won't need to be hospitalized. But I've seen Haley in action and she's probably one of the few girls who could rival Brooke. Probably wouldn't be the smartest idea at the moment though. I sigh. I always did love a good cat fight. And with someone like Haley…. But then Peyton interrupts. "Hey, I like your spunk. Much better than Tim's."

I almost smile at that. Good ol' Peyton. Yeah, she's a bitch, but you can count on her to make a bad situation better. I can see the smile forming on Haley's beautiful face. "Who doesn't have jokes better than Tim's?" she responds easily and I find myself glad they get to see the nicer side of her. Cause she definitely doesn't show it to me all that much.

Peyton laughs and I almost do too. Until I look over and see Brooke's face. Damn. She's like a friggin ice queen. But not in a beautiful way. In a scary, menacing you better watch your back sort of way. She glares at Peyton, who's too busy laughing to notice. "Come on, Theresa, Bevin. Let's leave Peyton alone with her new friend. I'm sure they want some bonding time," she says coolly, marching toward the door.

Brooke turns back and notices no one's behind her. She glares back at Bevin and Theresa. "Are you coming?" Theresa slowly walks over to back Brooke up and they both stare at Bevin, Brooke coldly, Theresa uncomfortably. "Hello? Bevin, come on," she continues. A few seconds later, the three of them swish out the door together, letting it slam shut behind them.

Peyton sighs and turns back to her conversation with me and Haley. But she stops, giving Haley this weird look. I follow her glance, trying to see what's so strange. And we both start laughing. Haley's standing there in only her bra and jeans. I don't want to laugh at her. I know it'll probably piss her off. But who wouldn't be laughing? "What?" Haley bites out, obviously not liking being laughed at.

"You should've let Nathan keep covering you," Peyton says, barely able to choke the words out through her laughter.

Haley looks down at herself and promptly slaps her hands over her eyes, cheeks turning bright red. It's adorable really. But I shouldn't be thinking like that. "I forgot," she whispers, not able to contain her embarrassment. Our laugher finally dies down and Haley's head stays in her hand.

I look at Peyton and she looks back at me. I can see the question in her eyes. But I don't want to deal with it right now. She tilts her head ever so slightly to the side toward Haley. I shrug, getting uncomfortable. Haley and I aren't any of her damn business! Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Haley lift her head. I can see her eyes darting back and forth between the two of us and I can only imagine what it looks like.

So, I do the only thing I can think of. I pull off my sweatshirt and pull it over Haley's head for her, just like the night I did when she was sick. I think about how much better it looks on her. I never really liked it anyway. I chuckle. "Maybe you should just keep it. You two were meant to be." I pull her to me, holding her close.

Peyton rolls her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, you have such great chemistry. I mean, really gray is so your color, Haley."

I cut in. "Yeah, more than you and Tim anyway. I swear, he doesn't know when to give up." Thinking of Tim and how pathetic he is makes me want to laugh. Just then, Haley's cell phone starts ringing. She pulls it out and as she looks at the screen, her expression hardens.

"Hello?" she says and I think I can guess who's on the other end. Peyton looks at me with brows furrowed. 'Tim,' I mouth and she nods in understanding, a slight smile curving her lips.

I can see her entire body tensing as she listens for a few seconds, then starts yelling. "Listen you little whore, stay the hell away from me. Don't call me and don't ever fucking touch me. Don't even talk to me."

I don't know what Tim says next, but it has to be something stupid because the next thing I know, Haley's saying, "Go screw yourself, Tim," and hanging up her phone. Peyton and I crack up. Anyone who knows Tim would understand why.

Haley rolls her eyes and stomps out of the bathroom. I'm about to go after her, but Peyton's hand on my arm stops me. I turn to her and she has that look in her eye. The one she gets when she wants to have a serious talk.

"Back off, Peyton," I warn.

"No!" she exclaims. "Because I know you, Nathan. And if I back off now, you'll never talk about it."

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time, I'd talk to you about stuff!" I cry, getting irritated.

She runs a hand through her hair. "I know I haven't been the greatest friend, Nathan, but you have to let someone in."

"No, I don't," I growl.

"Nathan," she groans. "You don't get it, do you? Well, let me explain. You and Haley, you have a connection."

I start to protest, but she raises a hand, stopping my words as she continues without pause. "You have this connection and I've never seen you be that way with anyone else before. You guys have something, I don't know what it is. But whatever it is, don't screw it up, Nathan. You're gonna need her in your life, even if you don't see it. Just… don't play her, Nate. Don't be the jackass you usually are with other girls. She deserves more than that and you know it."

"Peyton, there is no me and Haley. I mean yeah, she wants me and I want her, but that's all there is there. And I don't need you giving me advice. I can fucking take care of myself."

I turn to walk out, but she stops me again. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know," I sigh. "I just wish you wouldn't."

She nods and we lapse into an uncomfortable silence. I hold the door open for her as she steps out, then move out behind her. To find Haley storming out of the guys' bathroom, shirt in hand. I smirk. But it fades as some ugly dude with a buzz cut slams out after her and grabs her roughly. "Listen, you little bitch…" That's all I hear before I lunge at him, tackling him to the ground without even thinking.

I wrestle him until I come out on top and throw my fist against his nose. Blood spurts out and I smirk. Nice. He tries to flip us over, but I shove him back. And I smirk again. Who the hell does this guy think he is? No one fights with me and wins. I usually win. Fuck. I always win.

But then, the guy shoves me off with an elbow to the chest and I'm momentarily winded as he punches me in the jaw. I spit and blood spatters the floor. The site infuriates me as I stand up, slamming the guy back against the wall. He just punched me. He scarred my beautiful face.

People start to surround us, but I don't really take notice as I fire punches at him. The manager runs over and he pushes us in opposite directions, but I jerk out of his grasp and jump back at the guy. And we're soon fighting again. In my peripheral vision, I see his little friends coming to his aid. Logically, I know I can't take all of them at once. But my adrenaline's pumping and I'm not really thinking clearly as I keep fighting. Suddenly, I feel a small, warm hand grab my arm. I look down to see Haley. I stare into her beautiful brown eyes as she says, "Come on, Nathan. You'll get hurt." What the hell is she talking about? This guy grabbed her.

He fucking put his hands on Haley. I'm breathing hard as I respond. "He hurt you, Haley."

She shakes her head and starts to protest, "No…" But she doesn't have time to finish as I feel something smack into me and my feet fly out from under me. I hit the floor with a loud boom. I look up and catch a glimpse of Brooke's horrified face before the five guys close in a circle around me. I hear Haley screaming at them. "STOP!!!" she yells. I fight my way to a standing position, feeling the dull ache spread and increase throughout my body.

I can feel someone walk up behind me and someone lay their hand on my arm. Then, I hear Haley's soft voice in my ear. "Come on, let's just go." I don't have time to react as I'm hit again and fly backwards, this time, connecting with Haley as we both tumble to the ground. I try to roll off, but it happens too fast and I land on top of her with a sickening thud. As an automatic reflex, I immediately roll over and off of her. Sitting up quickly and ignoring the pain that shoots through my back at the sudden movement, I inspect her closely. She's not breathing.

Panicking, I feel for a pulse and sigh in relief as I find it. It's faint, but getting stronger every second. Her mouth parts slightly and I can hear her breathing start up again. It quickly regulates and I let out a breath. Her eyes flutter, but remain closed. Peyton taps me on the shoulder. "The manager said we need to leave," she whispers. I nod and lift Haley into my arms, the pain in my back not that acute anymore. I don't think it's anything serious. I carry her outside, Peyton walking next to me and the five assholes behind us.

We get out and I stand there, not knowing what to do. One of the guys calls out to me. "Hey, man, is she OK?"

"I don't know!" I yell back.

They all just sort of shrug at each other and without another word, get in their car and drive off. I want to flick them off so bad right now. But I'm still holding Haley. As if she can read my mind, Peyton smirks at me and lifts her middle finger at them. I can't tell if they saw or not.

The door opens behind us and I turn to see Brooke, Theresa, and Bevin coming out. Brooke actually looks concerned. "Is she alright?" I squint suspiciously at her. She can not be serious. She sighs. "Look, I know I was a bitch, OK? But it's no big deal. I'm over it."

I hear a small groan and look down to see Haley's mouth twisted into a grimace. She opens her eyes slowly and squints them against the bright sun. "I'm sorry," I say and can see Peyton smiling out of the corner of my eye. I glare at her and her smile just widens. 'Whatever,' I mouth at her childishly.

Haley's small voice draws my attention back to her. "It's OK. It wasn't your fault."

I slowly lower her to the ground, but don't bother removing my arms. She doesn't move to leave them.

Suddenly, a beat up gray car blasting rap music cruises into the parking lot. I widen my eyes in disbelief. No, it can't be. But it is.

The music stops and Tim steps out. "Hey, guys!" he calls cheerily, walking over to us. No one responds.

"Tim?" Haley whispers, obviously in shock. She wasn't prepared for this, I can tell. No one was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

I don't know how long I've been out for, but I can feel myself coming to. I can feel waves of pain licking through my whole body and I groan softly, wondering why it has to hurt so badly. I force my eyes open and the sun practically blinds them. Looking up, I see Nathan's face and realize I'm in his arms. Again. Damn. How many times is that now?

"I'm sorry," I hear him say and I have to keep myself from smiling. I don't think I've ever heard him apologize before. Not that I've known him that long. Just, since I first met him, he's never seemed like the type of person to hand out apologies. I see him mouthing something to someone, but honestly, I'm too disoriented to care.

"It's OK. It wasn't your fault," I respond slowly, not sure what to say to him now.

He slowly brings my feet to rest on the ground and steadies me. I half expect him to drop me now, but he doesn't let go. I settle back against him and a tense silence falls over the group.

Then, we all hear terribly outdated rap music blaring as an old, beat up, gray car pulls up into the parking lot and parks in a space right near where we're standing.

A short guy with brown hair steps out and starts walking toward us. I squint against the bright light of the sun, trying to place who he is. "Hey, guys!" he yells. I freeze. No. No, no, no, no. Please no. This is not ucking happening to me.

"Tim?" I whisper, praying that he doesn't answer.

But he does. "Haley?" he says. I just close my eyes, hoping he won't be standing there when I open them. But he is and I know this isn't a dream.

His eyes drift to Nathan's arms around my waist and his eyes narrow. "Nathan?" he says.

Nathan glares back at him. "Yeah?" he answers casually, though I feel his grip on me tighten considerably.

"I thought we talked about this," Tim sounds more hurt than anything and I can't stop myself from giggling.

Nathan smirks and soon, the other girls are laughing with me. Then, I hear Nathan's voice again. "Tim, I tried man. She doesn't want you."

Tim blinks back tears and I almost feel bad. But it's too funny to be sad. He grabs me roughly away from Nathan and brings me into his arms. "Ow!" I yell as his arms slap across my back. He releases me.

"What? What did I do? Did I hurt you?" he stutters.

I frown and return to Nathan's arms.

Brooke still looks confused. "Tim, what are you doing here?"

He grins broadly, pleased with himself. "Well, I found out about your little road trip, so I followed you. I lost you for awhile back there, but it's OK now."

Peyton raises a brow. "So, we lost you for awhile?" she reiterates. "Imagine that," she mumbles under her breath and I laugh. She looks at me and smiles.

"Fine! Be buttholes. I'm going inside to get some food," Tim says petulantly, rushing at the door with arms outstretched to push it open. He reaches the door and slams into it, obviously missing the PULL sign. He winces and rubs his wrists before returning to his task, pushing at the doors with all his might. The manager walks over, looking irritated, and pushes the door open for him. Tim jumps back as the door swings out and, flushing, walks inside. We all just laugh harder.

(still Haley's POV)

It's thirty minutes later when Tim rejoins the group outside and, by this time, Brooke, Theresa, Bevin and I have made amends. We're all standing around talking as Nathan rests in the car. He shoots out of the seat and rejoins us, giving Tim a death glare as he moves toward me. Nathan stands next to me, arm loosely around my waist, shooting daggers at Tim with his eyes. Tim wisely backs up.

"So," Brooke starts, "You guys need a ride to Tree Hill?" And it hits me like a ton of bricks. Our trip is almost over. Two days ago, I would've told you that's exactly what I wanted, but now….now, I almost want to see where this thing goes with Nathan. Even if we both end up getting hurt. I don't want our journey to end.

We hesitate, looking at each other. Brooke glances back and forth between us, but apparently, doesn't realize what's going on. She babbles on. "I mean, we can give you guys a ride. You don't have a car, right?"

Tim cuts in. "Yeah, it's the only way. I mean, unless you plan to walk the whole way. And I'd think you'd rather take a ride from us."

Nathan looks resigned. Great. He can't think of anything. Yeah, and he claims to be the smart one. I frantically try to think of an excuse. I don't want to be too obvious, yet at the same time…. I'd rather not have the others intrude. "Your car," I blurt out, saying the only thing I can think of.

"What?" he looks really confused.

I nudge him. "Your car, we need to call a tow truck and… uh, have that picked up."

He finally catches on. "Oooooh yeah and um….we have to wait for them to fix it, then…uh… then we can, you know, drive to Tree Hill. No big deal."

I look away from his eyes to the rest of the group. Tim, Theresa, Bevin, and Brooke seem oblivious, but Peyton's smiling and nodding like she knows exactly what we're trying to do.

Tim looks devastated and I smirk. But then, his eyes light up. "Well, it's not like both of you need to be there for that. Nathan can stay and Haley can come with me. I'll give her a ride." Everyone looks at him skeptically. "I mean, the girls probably don't have enough room in their car, right guys?" Brooke starts nodding and I can tell everyone else is starting to see his logic.

I start panicking and I can feel Nathan bring me closer. I wrap an arm around him too. I blow up. "Tim, if you think I'm letting you give me a ride, you can just go fuck yourself because there's no way in hell I'll ever get in a car with you."

I can see the wheels turning in his head. "Come on, Haley. I won't do anything. Scout's honor." He holds up a peace sign and I snicker. He never was very good with keeping signs straight.

Nathan tenses beside me and his voice sounds a little lower when he speaks. "All her stuff's in my car, so I think it's a better idea if she goes with me. It shouldn't take long to get the car fixed and we'll be in Tree Hill before you can even miss us."

"Yeah," I nod, quickly agreeing.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Brooke claps her hands. "Let's go, girls." Giving Nathan and Haley each a hug, she and the other three start toward her car.

"But…" Tim protests.

Nathan groans quietly beside me. Peyton stalks back over to Tim and grabs him, dragging him to his car. I can't hear what she's saying, but she's yelling at him. I watch her open his door and shove him inside. Nathan and I just laugh as we turn away.

We watch both cars drive off, Brooke's roaring away, trying to out drive Tim's; Tim's going slowly. Every few seconds, he glances back at us remorsefully. I motion him forward and he sticks his tongue out at me before speeding off. I can't help it. I laugh. Again.

Nathan smiles down at me. "So, you hungry?"

I smile back. "Starved."

"I wonder what would happen if we went through the drive thru without a car," he says, glancing behind us at McDonald's.

I laugh. "Yeah, I think they've had enough of us for one day."

I drag him off, looking up at the sun setting on the second day of our adventure. And I realize, for the first time, I'm not thinking about how many days I have left. I'm thinking about how many days I've already wasted. And how I don't want to waste anymore.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter. I hope you guys liked having an update with more characters in it. I'll also bring in people like Lucas and Jake once they get to Tree Hill, but for now I thought some of the girls and Tim were enough. Anyway, as I said before, thanks for putting me on top of the world with your reviews. :) Give me your thoughts on this one and I'll update soon, even if I have to be risky and do it at work again. ;)

**For anyone who's still reading, here's some spoilers**:

-Nathan and Haley getting along... for all of two minutes

-Haley says those three little words... but not the ones you're thinking of

-What happens when you mix Nathan and alcohol? And a pissed off Haley has to deal with it?

Wow, that's fun. I just love imagining what people are thinking as they're reading these. So many possibilities... Well, as always, I love reading your reviews. And they definitely inspire faster, better updating. :) Just something to keep in mind. lol.

Love, Ashley


	10. Author's NoteApology

Hi, everyone. I am so, so sorry about the lack of updates from me lately. I've honestly been feeling horrible about it, but I've had very little time and not just because of work. And then I read all of the amazing feedback and felt even worse. Sadly, this is not an update because I haven't had time to write a complete shout out yet, but I plan to have the next chapter up within the next 2-3 days.

I feel kind of strange announcing this to a bunch of people I don't even know, but I feel like I owe you an explanation for my break from writing, so here it is: it's because I got engaged. So obviously, I've been busy spreading the news and just generally being really, really excited and happy, and spending a lot of time with my fiancé. But I won't go on about it because I know that would be boring.

So anyway, I'm basically just really sorry and I plan on trying to make it up to you guys.

Love,

A very guilty Ashley


	11. Chapter 9

Hey, everyone. Can I just say I was totally blown away by all the awesome feedback I got for that last chapter? You guys are so incredibly sweet. :) And thank you also to those who have congratulated me on my engagement. I really am sorry about the wait, everyone. I can't apologize enough. I guess my life will never just be dull, but that's not always a bad thing. Anyway, I visited my fiancé's family and mine, then came back and somehow got the flu, then nearly got fired for missing so much work, but somehow saved my own ass and my job. It's been a very stressful few months, but things are stabilized again, so I should be able to update more often. Good news, right? Anyway, here is a much deserved shout out for everyone who replied to chapter 8:

**aqualeo2425**: Thank you so much for the review, honey. Wow, another reader from a different board. I love when that happens. It makes me feel like maybe I haven't let all of you down if you're able to find my story again. :) Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging again. I know it might've seemed like I was, but I swear I wasn't. lol. Well, you may have to wait a little longer for their arrival in Tree Hill, but I promise it's coming and I'll make it good. Yeah, finding out Haley's secret... that's gonna be tricky to write, but I'll figure it out. Thanks again for reviewing. I really, really appreciate it.

**OneTreeHillNaley23**: Thanks for taking time to leave a review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and I hope this update is worth the very long wait. Sorry it took me awhile. smiles sheepishly I hope you still love me. :)

**luvhotshot23**: Hey! I was so excited to see your review. Don't worry about not reading the last one sooner. I definitely understand about not always having the time. :) I'm glad you thought Nathan's protective side worked. Sometimes I feel like I make my characters too complicated, but I always just want them to be dynamic, you know? Yes, hitchhiking is both creepy and funny in this case. Although, I probably should've shown more of its darker side. I don't want anyone getting the idea that it's perfectly safe and blaming it on me. Can you say law suit? lol. Just kidding. Haha yes, Nathan and Peyton do have a kind of love/hate relationship. Mostly because I just find those more interesting. Well, I'm glad you were satisfied with Tim's character. For some reason, I just love writing him in as comic relief in all my stories. I so miss him on the show. :( Lol, don't feel too stupid because the inspiration for Tim's mistake with the door was actually myself. Yes, I've done it before too. More than once actually. Some lessons are just hard to learn. lol. Thank you so much for leaving yet another amazing review. I hope I didn't piss you off too much with the wait. lol. Love ya! Oops, just noticed you left a review to my author's note too. Aww.. thank you so much. Sorry again that I let you down and took so long. I hope you'll forgive me. :)

**OTHbabe23**: Well, I'm so happy you loved the chapter. And obviously so sorry about the wait for this one. :( Haha, I'm glad you thought Brooke being a bitch was funny. I didn't want her to be completely heartless though, so I took some of the edge back off. Glad you liked her line about already having Nathan. I love writing sassy Brooke. lol. Thanks for commenting on the specific parts you liked. I really value those kinds of opinions and it definitely helps me know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on, so thanks. :) Yeah, I know, Peyton isn't normally the one to diffuse situations, but I thought it suited her in this story. Haha, you know the Brooke in this story is a lot like a friend I had in high school. You better believe that girl would kick your ass if you called her names. lol. I'm glad you thought Nathan giving her the sweatshirt was sweet. I kind of want him to be an ass, but not completely. I like writing people who are unpredictable. It's fun knowing you guys never know what to expect. :) Hmmm... interesting ideas about the three little words. Well, you'll find out what they really are when you read this chapter. Until then, feel free to keep guessing. lol. I'm glad you think a pissed off Haley is funny, I think so too. :) And yes, you're right, Nathan and alcohol don't mix too well in this case... you'll find out why. Thank you again so, so much for all the wonderful comments. You know I adore reading them. Love you, babe.

**naley23brucas03**: Wow, I was so happy to read such an enthusiastic review. It put this huge smile on my face. :D Amazing is the most amazing word and I'm so glad you used it to compliment me. It was seriously so sweet. And I'm so glad you liked Brooke and Tim. They're quite the characters, aren't they? Well, there'll be a lot more of them once we reach Tree Hill. :) Yes, Nathan punching people to defend Haley's honor... it's a beautiful picture isn't it? lol. Glad you thought it was sweet. Thanks again for all the kind words. :)

**Caitidid**: Thanks a ton for the feedback. I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter too. Yeah, I know it's sometimes sad that they can't get along for longer periods of time, but there will be more truce-like scenes in the future. And of course more fights. So, I'm glad you like what those lead to. :) Actually, Haley's symptoms will stay out of the picture awhile longer. I want to keep it light for now and make it serious later on. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, I'm so happy that you reviewed again and I hope you like this next one. :) Wow, I just read your reply to my author's note about getting engaged. Thank you so, so much for being so understanding. I know I shouldn't feel guilty, I just know how disappointing it can be for my readers when I don't update. But I'm definitely glad that you get it and thanks for being so concerned. :) Your review was really comforting. It helped ease my mind just a little. Thank you so much again.

**HJS-NS-23**: Well, I was definitely happy to see your review and all of the nice, pretty things you had to say. :D lol. I'm so glad you loved the girls and Tim. It was weird suddenly introducing new characters, but I made an executive decision and I guess it worked. :) Thanks for the concern. Don't worry, I didn't get busted for posting at work. I can be very sneaky. lol. Again, I'm so happy you're loving the story and that you always find time to review. Have an awesome week, or month, or you know, life! Lol. And thank you so much for the heartfelt congratulations. It meant a lot that you care so much. This might sound kind of weird, but I like feeling connected with my readers. You are so sweet. Thanks for being happy for me. :D Love you!

**xxlovin-laffertyxx**: You're very welcome. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but thanks for the review. It's awesome to hear that you're loving the story. And it's a nice little stroke for my ego. lol. Just kidding. Thanks again!

**pingshui**: Hey, I was so glad to hear from you! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you still love it, even though you're having to re-read it. Don't worry, we'll get to the new stuff fairly soon. I'm glad you can't wait for Nathan's reaction to the cancer. I'm sorry you're gonna have to wait a little longer, but I'll make it worth your while. :) Love ya! Haha, yes I am lucky to be in love and engaged. Thanks so much for the congratulations and the understanding. It meant a lot that you said to take my time. I know I can definitely count on you. :) So, thank you.

**sweetdevil23**: Thanks so much for the honest feedback. Sorry if you were a little disappointed, but I'm glad you still loved it anyway. I'm glad you like Tim. He's such a loveable moron, isn't he? lol. Yeah, I kind of changed up their characters a little, so I'm glad you like Peyton in this story. Don't worry, there are plenty more naley fights coming your way. Those definitely won't stop anytime soon. Haha, I hope you like Nathan drunk. Thanks again! Well, I just read your reply to my author's note. Thank you so much for the excited congratulations! It was definitely good to hear. Sorry about the wait, but I'm glad you understood. And I will definitely have fun planning the wedding. It's gonna be huge... everyone will talk about it. lol. Just kidding. Thanks again!

**happywtmylife**: Oh my gosh, so I guess I was being a little over-emotional, but your review seriously like sent me through the roof. Thank you a million times over! That has got to be one of my sweetest reviews ever. :D :D :D You're so welcome for replying to your reviews. I'm glad you appreciate it so much. I just figure it's the least I can give back to amazing people like you who read my stories and give me good reason to keep writing. And when you say something like my story is one of your favorites, it seriously means the world and then some. I don't even know how to thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm seriously ready to dump my fiancé for you. Lol, just kidding, but don't think I didn't seriously consider it. ;) Haha. Do you see how giddy I am right now? I don't even know if I'm writing anything that makes any sense, but I hope you're getting from it that you're awesome and I love you! xoxo a thousand times! Haha, just read your reply to my author's note. Thanks so much for congratulating me. It makes me even more excited when other people are happy for me. :) Thanks for understanding too. I knew there was a reason I liked you. lol. xoxo

**naley-hathenfan**: Wow, I admire your dedication. It must've taken forever to read all eight chapters, but I'm so glad you did and decided to review. :) Thank you so much for the compliments. I couldn't ask for better praise than you gave me. Haha, I'm glad you liked the crazy old grandmother. And Nathan calling Tim dense. If the shoe fits... lol. Thanks again for the awesome feedback. You rock! And thanks for replying to my author's note too. It was awesome of you to take time to congratulate me even though you just started reading. You rock even more!

**lamiss12**: Thanks for reviewing! I know it's a pain sometimes, but I'm glad you decided to do it anyway. :) I know, it's sad that Haley's sick, but I think it'll make the storyline stronger in the end. Or at least I hope so... fingers crossed. lol. I'm glad you're loving the Nathan/Haley connection cause it's only gonna get better. :) lol.

**larocca22233**: I'm sorry your review didn't show up and you had to write another one, but man am I glad you did. I was absolutely blown away by how amazing it was! I'm glad you thought it was hot... and that you got a kick out of impatient Nathan. No pun intended. lol. Yes, Brooke was a supreme bitch, wasn't she? I agree, writing it took me back to some major bitches in my high school days, but I don't get as mad thinking about it anymore. Which is weird... maybe I finally grew out of high school... huh, I didn't think I ever would. lol. Haha, yeah Brooke's comment about Nathan was a low blow (again, no pun intended :D). Well, we agree on one thing, pretty much anyone's jokes are better than Tim's. But I guess he just proves making people laugh isn't always intentional. lol. Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. Over-possessive lesbian energy... too funny. Yeah, Brooke can be over-dramatic, but I still love her most of the time. Hmm... I like the way you think. Who needs a sweatshirt when you have Nathan to keep you warm? Or any clothes for that matter? Maybe that was a little inappropriate. What would my fiancé say? He'd probably be cool with it since Nathan's hotness is just undeniable. lol. Just kidding. Haha, glad you liked the gray sweatshirt conversation. I may have gone a little overboard, but I'm glad it still worked. I completely agree. I was so sad when Tim just suddenly disappeared, no explanation or anything. We should write a petition or form a protest or something. Cause if he's not in this season, I'm gonna have to kick somebody's ass. lol. Haha, yeah, I guess that's just the way I think. I get suspicious when there's a group of guys together in a public restroom. I'm glad you liked seeing Nathan's sweet side. He's kind of becoming a contradiction, but I kinda like it that way. I agree, I get scared just watching fights, not sure I could handle being caught in the middle. I'm sorry you almost blacked out, I know that can be really tough. Holy shit, that sucks about the shoulder surgery and getting hit where the anchors are. It just sounds so painful. shivers I haven't broken anything in a while, so it's hard to relate at the moment. Though I'm sure I will soon as I'm the world's biggest klutz. lol. Yes, we all now know Nathan thinks Haley's cute. But he's so damn stubborn about it. Oh well, I could change that, but I don't think I will. It's too much fun the way it is. lol. Haha... emperor's groove... I didn't even make that connection, but now that you mention it, I definitely see it. Yeah, I haven't watched that in forever. Wow, I need to have one of those days where you watch a bunch of Disney movies so you can feel like a little kid again. I know I'm probably too old for it, but do I really care? Hell no. lol. Glad you liked Tim's arrival. Haha, I do the door thing too. But now, I figure it out a lot faster and try to make sure no one else saw. lol. LMAO, I loved your comment about the girl scouts would make more sense with Tim. Hmm... Tim... girl scouts... the possibilities... I may have to keep this in mind for later. lol. Yeah, I admit the change in Brooke was a little abrupt, but what can I say? She's fast with the whole forgive and move on thing. Haha, yes, Tim definitely resembles a five year old in more ways than one. Wow, that must've been some experience going through the drive thru without a car. I've always wanted to try it, but I have a real knack for accidentally pissing off the people working at fast food restaurants, so I've always thought it was better not to try my luck. lol. I'm glad you got to have that adventure. :) I'm so glad you're hooked on my story and I seriously can't tell you how grateful I am for the awesome reviews. Love you!

**naley19**: I'm so glad you reviewed. Thank you so much for saying how awesome the chapter and the story are. It's such a great feeling to get such positive feedback. So sorry about the wait, but I'm praying it was worth it and promising it won't be so long next time. Thanks again! Oh, and I agree. Naley 4ever! Lol.

**glassy waltz**: Heeeeyyyy!!! lol. Sorry, I was just excited to read your review. Wow, sounds like things were really crazy for you too for awhile. Sorry about the surprise visit from the parents (even though this is coming like two months later). I know how those go. They're basically nightmares, aren't they? Especially when you don't know they're coming. And they always pick the absolute worst times, don't they? lol. Enough of my complaining. Good luck with the whole getting in the Uni thing. :) Glad to hear the alerts were fixed. :)

"Awh. Nathan is so cute! We need more guys like him in this world. Specially down south, please! I asked first!"

Lmao. I totally agree. I know I'm engaged, but I can still dream, right? sighs Wrong, I know, I know. lol. Hmm... you may be right about McDonald's, but I'm open to the whole Burger King thing. Didn't mean to discriminate, it was just the first fast food place that popped into my head cause I'd eaten there that day. lol. Yes, I know, I would be disgusted if I found two people making out in the McDonald's restroom, but where else could they have gone? Well, I'm sure there's somewhere, but I only have so many creative thoughts a day. lol. I'm glad you think Peyton and Brooke rock. It would be a shame if people didn't like them because they will have major roles in the story once Nathan and Haley reach Tree Hill. Haha, yes, slightly gross with Haley's no shirt thing, but I needed a reason for her to piss off the guy, so Nathan could fight him. What's a story without a few fights, right? lol. Haha, glad you love my mean streak. I swear, I'm really like the nicest person ever. :) Just kidding. Glad I could make you like Peyton a little more. I want her to be somewhat likeable in this story. Interesting story about the drive thru. I never thought of trying it on bikes. But that's probably because I'm too lazy to ride my bike except maybe once every few years. I'm such a worthless bum. lol. You know what? I'm craving a burger now. I really shouldn't talk about food so much... my appetite's big enough already. :) Well, I guess you'll find out what the three little words are in a few minutes. I really didn't mean to psyche everyone out so much about it, but I'm loving the anxiety. lol. Thank you once again for brightening my day with your awesome review:) Oh, and thanks for the congratulations. I'm glad my excuse was acceptable. I hate when people are mad at me. Even though I usually deserve it. :)

**Freder-cheddar**: Thanks so, so much for reviewing and congratulating me on my engagement. It meant a lot. And I'm obviously really happy that you're loving the story. It was so nice of you to leave a comment. :)

**daddyzangel108**: Thanks so much for the heartfelt words and for the congrats. Lol, I'm glad you think it's cute. It makes me all giddy just thinking about it. Even though my fiancé's on a business trip until Monday. :( But we have the rest of our lives, so I'm not too sad. :) Well, I'll definitely take your advice on enjoying myself. Thanks for understanding!

**coupling-all-the-time**: Thank you for all the positive words! And for the congratulations. I know you said I don't need to apologize, but I still want to say I'm sorry. Thanks for being happy for someone you don't even know, it's really sweet of you to say! I'm so glad you love the story and that you accepted my reasons for not updating so readily. It was awesome of you.

**alwaysandforever08**: Thank you so much for reviewing. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop this story, I just was in kind of a time crunch. I hope you're still reading. Thanks for the congratulations, it was so nice to hear. :)

**Everyone**: Wow, that was a long shout out. But it felt so good that it took so long because it means you guys are all leaving incredible feedback. I know I say it all the time, but there really is almost nothing better than coming here and reading all of your reviews. I don't think I ever smile more than when I do. :D

Chapter 9:

Nathan's POV

No one is happy about Tim's sudden appearance. How do I know this, you ask. Well, it's painfully obvious in the way Peyton is frowning deeply and muttering, "Damn it," repeatedly under her breath. Brooke is glaring at him with an unmeasured amount of contempt. Bevin just stares dumbfounded. And Theresa is rolling her eyes and looking anywhere but at him.

I feel Haley stiffen in my arms and I know she's not too happy either.

"Haley?" he says. I watch as her eyes close and she swallows. I think I just saw Peyton grimace.

Tim's eyes wander down Haley. They stop abruptly as they reach her waist. He takes note of my arms there and looks back at me. He tries to look menacing. He's not. His eyes look all squinty. He looks like he just ate something sour. He looks constipated. "Nathan?" his voice shakes slightly as he says it.

"Yeah?" I glare at him, knowing it'll throw him off. He continues to stare, as though in disbelief, and I tighten my arms around Haley. She's mine, bastard.

"I thought we talked about this," he sounds confused. Not that confusing, a sshole. I f uckin stole her from you. Not that you ever had her anyway. Haley starts giggling and I smirk down at her.

"Tim, I tried man. She doesn't want you." I know what you're thinking. Do I really have to rub it in his face? Yes. I can hear Peyton, Theresa, Brooke, and Bevin all laughing and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so.

We can all see that he's trying not to cry. And honestly, the whole thing's just so damn pathetic, I almost feel bad for the guy. Until he snatches Haley away from me and into his arms. As he grips her tightly, she screams out, "Ow!" and I know he's hit the bruise on her back. Idiot.

He lets go of her quickly like he's been burned. "What? What did I do? Did I hurt you?" Of course you did d ickhead.

She just frowns scarily at him and comes back to me. I wrap her in my arms again and stand like that with her protectively. Normally, I don't do protective. But we're making an exception since she's been hurt and Tim's here. Yeah, you know, she's just so... vulnerable... I feel I have to... keep her safe. It's really only a sense of duty. I couldn't possibly have feelings for her, could I?

I shake my thoughts off. No, of course I don't. 'Liar,' whispers that damn voice in my head. Why won't it ever f ucking shut up?!

Brooke addresses him for the first time. "Tim, what are you doing here?" It's a question we all want the answer to. Who told this moron where they were going?

He smiles widely, as though he's some sort of genius or something. I hate cocky bastards. With the exception of myself of course. "Well, I found out about your little road trip, so I followed you. I lost you for awhile back there, but it's OK now," he answers.

Peyton's eyebrow shoots up. "So, we lost you for awhile?" She lowers her voice so he can't hear her. "Imagine that." Haley laughs and I smile at the sound. Peyton smiles too.

Tim's really upset now. "Fine! Be buttholes. I'm going inside to get some food,"he stamps out childishly, holding out his arms and running straight for the door, like he's gonna run right through it or something. He slams into it and it doesn't budge. He looks confused and massages his wrists for a few seconds before trying again to push it open. The manager, looking really pissed, jogs over and pushes the door open from inside. It swings out and almost hits Tim in the face. He jumps back to avoid the collision and, blushing, hurries inside.

We all laugh.

(still Nathan's POV)

I leave Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Theresa, and Bevin to sort their little hissy fits out and rest in Brooke's car, flipping through stations. I turn the air on and recline back in the seat, relaxing after my nearly sleepless night.

About thirty minutes later, Tim saunters out of the restaurant. I see him inching toward Haley with a weird look in his eye and immediately, I bolt out of my seat and hurry back to her, fitting an arm around her waist. It's getting to be a familiar position for us now. Who would've thought? Me and the little bitch... getting along. I shoot Tim a death glare and, intimidated, he backs up a few steps. Satisfied, I turn away from him.

"So," Brooke starts and my attention turns to her. I pray she doesn't have something up her sleeve. "You guys need a ride to Tree Hill?"she asks and I freeze. S hit! I completely forgot about everything. Our little road trip was like hell on Earth, but looking back on it now, I loved every f uckin minute.

I don't want this to be over yet. I don't want us to be over yet. My mind scrambles for an excuse, but this time, there are none. I'm about to admit defeat. I look at Haley and she looks at me. What the hell do we do now?

Brooke looks back and forth between us, oblivious to what's going on. "I mean, we can give you guys a ride. You don't have a car, right?" she keeps going, not taking the hint.

Tim interrupts, eager to spend time with Haley. My jaw tightens. Back off, bitch. He doesn't seem to notice as he says, "Yeah, it's the only way. I mean, unless you plan to walk the whole way. And I'd think you'd rather take a ride from us."

I know I'm supposed to be the brains, but really, who can think of excuses all the time? As far as I can see, there are none. I'm about to accept their offer when Haley jumps in. "Your car," she blurts.

What the hell?! I thought she had an idea. "What?" I say, not comprehending.

She elbows me. "Your car, we need to call a tow truck and… uh, have that picked up."

And suddenly, I get it. Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that? So, I decide to go along with it. "Oooooh yeah and um….we have to wait for them to fix it, then…uh… then we can, you know, drive to Tree Hill. No big deal."

We avert our eyes to the rest of the group almost simultaneously to screen their reactions. Tim looks confused and Peyton's just smiling, knowing exactly what we're up to. The others look bewildered.

I look back at Tim again. Poor guy. He's crushed. I smirk. Until I see his eyes light up. S hit! He's got a plan. "Well, it's not like both of you need to be there for that. Nathan can stay and Haley can come with me. I'll give her a ride." Everyone looks around at each other and I'm relieved. No one else seems to think it's a good idea either. Damn right, it's not!

Then, he has to keep going. "I mean, the girls probably don't have enough room in their car, right guys?" Brooke's nodding and everyone else is starting to see it too. No! Damn it! This is not how it's supposed to work out.

I bring Haley closer, not willing to let her go yet. I've been to hell and back to get her to even give me a chance. I'm not giving it up now. She wraps an arm around me. "Tim, if you think I'm letting you give me a ride, you can just go f uck yourself because there's no way in hell I'll ever get in a car with you," she says, obviously trying to get rid of his idea.

He's smiling. F uck. Another idea. Why is this the one time he's not being a complete dumba ss?"Come on, Haley. I won't do anything. Scout's honor." He holds up two fingers in a classic peace sign and Haley chuckles. I would laugh too, but I'm too pissed at him.

I stiffen up and I know she feels it. My voice gets deeper because if I try to talk normally, I'll start screaming. I'm trying to control my temper. "All her stuff's in my car, so I think it's a better idea if she goes with me. It shouldn't take long to get the car fixed and we'll be in Tree Hill before you can even miss us."

She starts bobbing her head up and down furiously, agreeing. "Yeah."

"Alright, sounds good to me," Brooke says and Tim looks crestfallen. I almost have the urge to stick my tongue out at him. But Nathan Scott doesn't do childish. "Let's go, girls." Brooke gives Haley and I each a hug and she and the other three start toward her car.

Tim makes one last desperate attempt. "But…" Give it up, I think. This guy just doesn't know when to quit.

Peyton stalks back over and grabs him roughly, dragging him to his car. She forces him inside, the whole while screaming at him. Haley and I just laugh and turn away. Brooke drives off as fast as she can while Tim putters along, throwing these pitiful glances back, as though they'll somehow change Haley's mind. She motions for him to hurry up and leave and, immature bastard he is, he sticks his tongue out at her.

She laughs and I smile down at her. "So, you hungry?" I ask.

She grins back at me. "Starved."

I look back behind us at McDonalds. "I wonder what would happen if we went through the drive thru without a car," I say.

She laughs again. "Yeah, I think they've had enough of us for one day."

The sun is setting, throwing the sky into different colored hues. I look down at the girl whose hand is in mine and I smile. Life is good. It's f uckin awesome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

I tell myself to pull my hand away from his. This is unwanted physical contact. I swear it is! 'Maybe not,' whispers that little voice in my head. Damn it! Haley, jerk your hand away from him this second. S hit! Why does my body never listen to me? 'See,' whispers the voice again. 'Shut up!' I hiss.

He turns to me. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Um, where are we staying tonight?"

He frowns. "Uhh... think there are any motels around here?"

I sigh. "Guess we'll have to find one."

Then, it's silent. F uck! Why does it always get awkward when we're nice to each other?

"So... I hate clowns," I say without thinking.

He gives me this look like I'm crazy. "What? I do," I try to defend myself. "When I was like 4 years old, I met my dad's whole side of the family. They were all clowns in the circus. It was scary."

He laughs. "You are not like anyone else I've ever met."

I snort. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He shrugs. "It's kind of refreshing."

I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm supposed to be 'new blood.' What the hell does that mean, anyway? There have to be stranger people than me in Tree Hill. Take Tim as an example."

He laughs again. "Point taken."

It's silent for a couple more seconds. Then, he goes, "I hate pom poms." I burst out laughing. "No, seriously, they scare me."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Pom poms scare you?"

He smiles. "Yeah. When we were like 6, I was on the rec center basketball team and Peyton and Brooke were cheerleaders there. There was this huge box of pom poms in the corner and they pushed me into it. They thought it was funny. I swear, I thought I was gonna die."

That only makes me laugh harder. "You thought the pom poms were trying to kill you?" I'm doubling over now.

He pouts playfully. "Hey, it's not funny. They were suffocating me. F uckin pom poms. They even look creepy."

I calm myself down. "Anchovies scare me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

I love feeling her hand in mine. That much I will admit. But f uck you if you think that means I like her! Because it doesn't. I don't like her and there's not a damn thing she can do to change it! I look over as she runs her free hand through her hair. It falls softly back into place and I get a perfect view of her profile. S hit! Spoke too soon. I'll just have to watch myself. Because, damn it! I will not fall for this girl. I don't fall for girls. They fall for me. I'm a Scott. Scotts don't give in to their emotions.

I think I hear her say something, but I'm not sure. I turn to her. "Huh?"

She glances at me, startled. Now, I know she said something. But I'll let it go for now. "Oh nothing. Um, where are we staying tonight?"

I frown. Just one more thing I didn't think of. Damn it! That bitch. I'm supposed to be smarter than her. I think for a few seconds. "Uhh... think there are any motels around here?"

She sighs. "Guess we'll have to find one."

It goes quiet again and I can't help but think about how it's always quiet when we're trying to be civil. And I decide it's because we have something in common. We're both stubborn as hell.

And then, she interrupts the awkward silence. "So... I hate clowns."

I give her this look. Is this girl f uckin insane?! Where the hell did that come from? "What? I do," she starts again. "When I was like 4 years old, I met my dad's whole side of the family. They were all clowns in the circus. It was scary."

Then, I laugh. She really is something else. "You are not like anyone else I've ever met."

She snorts. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

I don't know many girls who would dare to snort in my presence. It's kind of endearing in a way. I shrug. "It's kind of refreshing."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm supposed to be 'new blood.' What the hell does that mean, anyway? There have to be stranger people than me in Tree Hill. Take Tim as an example."

I laugh. It's true. "Point taken."

Then, it's silent again, and I decide it's my turn to say something. So, I blurt out, "I hate pom poms." She busts out laughing. "No, seriously, they scare me."

One of her brows raises up. "Pom poms scare you?"

I smile. This isn't so bad. "Yeah. When we were like 6, I was on the rec center basketball team and Peyton and Brooke were cheerleaders there. There was this huge box of pom poms in the corner and they pushed me into it. They thought it was funny. I swear, I thought I was gonna die."

She starts laughing again. "You thought the pom poms were trying to kill you?"

I pretend to pout. "Hey, it's not funny. They were suffocating me. F uckin pom poms. They even look creepy."

She laughs awhile longer, then finally stops. She looks at me seriously. "Anchovies scare me."

I grin. "Why?"

She shudders. "Because, they're freaky looking. And once, my sister's little bratty son made me eat a slice of pizza covered in them. He said he'd give me $50. Little bastard. Never paid me a dime."

I laugh. "I only know one person who likes anchovies."

She smiles. "Who?"

"Tim."

And then, we're both laughing again. I have to say, it's not a bad feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

We've been walking for about thirty minutes, but it's not that bad. We've actually managed to keep up a decent conversation. Me and Nathan Scott. Who would've thought?

I smile at him. "So, you know how everyone always says you should smile first thing in the morning?" He nods. "Well, I agree." He gives me this incredulous look, like he doesn't believe me. "You should get it over with."

He cracks up and I laugh with him. So what if it isn't funny? Who the hell cares? We're having fun.

He stops laughing and turns to me. "You know that quote, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again?'"

"Yeah."

"What a load of s hit! I mean, if you fail, who's gonna humiliate themselves by trying again? I say, if you don't get it the first time, hide all evidence you tried."

We laugh again. Then we stop. "OK, we're not even being funny anymore," I groan.

He agrees. "I know, we're so f uckin lame."

I punch his shoulder. "Speak for yourself."

He rolls his eyes and then, it's quiet again.

I grab his arm. "Hey! Is that a motel?"

He turns to where I'm pointing and squints his eyes. "Yeah, I think it is."

So, we walk up to it and find that it is, indeed, a motel. A very shitty looking one. Damn it! Why does everything f ucked up always happen to me? We decide we don't have another choice and pull our money together. S hit! Total, we only have $13. I doubt you can get a room in any motel for that cheap. "F uck!" he curses.

"Time for Plan B," I mutter, beginning to walk.

"Which is...?" he responds, still p issed. He falls in to step beside me.

"I don't know, we'll think of something."

He groans. "Why do I always have to come up with a plan?"

I stop walking. "Excuse me?"

He turns and takes a few steps so he's standing in front of me. "What the hell are you bitching about now?"

I shove him and he takes a few steps back. "You a sshole! Where the hell do you get off calling me a bitch?! First off, I was referring to your insinuation that you do all the work. Secondly, what makes you think I'm the one always bitching about something? Every time I say something, you go off and pout about it!"

"I was talking about how you always get all over-dramatic and start cussing me out over nothing. So, that's why I'm calling you a bitch. And I do not go off and pout. Everything has to be so damn complicated with you. And you know what, I'm f uckin tired of trying to figure it out!" he yells.

"Fine!" I scream. "Then just don't talk to me at all! I hate you! I liked it better when people just ignored me all the time! But no, you can't ever just leave me the hell alone! You have to go be a d ick and yell at me about everything. I wish I'd gone with Tim! I...HATE...YOU!" I shout with such venom, it leaves me out of breath. And then, I feel drained. All my energy is spent and with it, goes my anger.

S hit! What have I done? I can't believe I just told him I hate him.

He looks slightly hurt, then his eyes go stone cold and he turns and just starts walking. I run after him. I have to do something. "Nathan"

He cuts me off. "I don't talk to people who hate me." His voice falters on the word hate and I can tell I've really gotten to him. But this time, it doesn't make me feel satisfied. Instead, I feel guilty. And I f uckin hate feeling guilty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

We walk for another 25 minutes and keep up our conversation with no awkward pauses. I think it's a new record for us. If someone had told me 24 hours ago I would be enjoying this girl's company, I would have told them to go to hell. But it's actually happening. At least that would be the consensus.

She smiles at me and it's contagious. Then, she starts talking again. "So, you know how everyone always says you should smile first thing in the morning?" I nod and she continues. "Well, I agree." I just give her this strange look. There's no way in hell this girl thinks you should smile first thing in the morning. "You should get it over with."

And then we both bust out laughing. So, it's not really funny. Neither is much of anything we've said in the last 10 minutes or so. But we're having fun. And when I have fun, I laugh. And if you think that's strange, well then, screw you.

So, I stop laughing and turn to her. She gave me some advice, so I figure I should return the favor. "You know that quote, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again?'"

She looks at me, confused. "Yeah."

"What a load of s hit! I mean, if you fail, who's gonna humiliate themselves by trying again? I say, if you don't get it the first time, hide all evidence you tried."

We laugh together again. At about the same time, our laughter dies out and we look at each other. Haley groans. "OK, we're not even being funny anymore," she says.

I nod. "I know, we're so f uckin lame." And we are, but no one else ever has to know, right?

She slugs my shoulder, a little harder than necessary if you ask me. "Speak for yourself."

I just roll my eyes and the silence descends on us again. Damn it! Just when we were doing so well with the whole talking thing.

Then, she grabs my arm. I look down and she's pointing at something. "Hey! Is that a motel?"

I squint my eyes. How does she see that far? "Yeah, I think it is." I'm still a little skeptical, but we walk up to investigate. And it is a motel. Why is she always right? It's really small and, judging from it's outward appearance, not very clean. F uck. Who am I kidding. It's disgusting. But we're running out of options, so we count what little money we have left. A whopping $13. Question: What can you do with $13? Answer: Sleep on the streets.

Hell no! I am not finding some crack house shed to sleep in again. "F uck!" I shout. Why are we having all this bad luck?

"Time for Plan B," she mumbles, starting to walk again.

"Which is...?" I don't mean to sound angry, but I know I do. Just a hint: Don't talk to me when I'm p issed off. I catch up and walk beside her.

"I don't know, we'll think of something," she says, obviously just as angry as I am.

I groan. Can't she think of something herself for once. "Why do I always have to come up with a plan?"

"Excuse me?" I hear her say and turn to find she's stopped a couple steps behind me.

So, I close the distance between us. "What the hell are you bitching about now?"

And, in a flash, she's shoving me backward really hard and screaming at me. "You a sshole! Where the hell do you get off calling me a bitch?! First off, I was referring to your insinuation that you do all the work. Secondly, what makes you think I'm the one always bitching about something? Every time I say something, you go off and pout about it!"

She did not just say that to me! So, I decide I can yell at her too. "I was talking about how you always get all over-dramatic and start cussing me out over nothing. So, that's why I'm calling you a bitch. And I do not go off and pout. Everything has to be so damn complicated with you. And you know what, I'm f uckin tired of trying to figure it out!"

"Fine!" she shouts. "Then just don't talk to me at all! I hate you! I liked it better when people just ignored me all the time! But no, you can't ever just leave me the hell alone! You have to go be a d ick and yell at me about everything. I wish I'd gone with Tim! I...HATE...YOU!" she screams. And it stings. It stings like hell. I knew she didn't like me very much and we had our angry moments, but I can't believe she actually said she hates me. And after all I've done for her. I try to tell myself to be angry and I am, but mostly, I'm hurt.

I make sure not to show any emotion and just start walking off without her. "Nathan" she calls and I can hear her footsteps pounding to catch up with me.

But I don't stop. I don't even turn around as I speak coldly to her, "I don't talk to people who hate me."

And suddenly, I'm wishing this trip had been over a long time ago. I've had people cuss me out before, tell me how much of a d ick I am, make me feel worthless. But never has anyone told me they hated me and meant it. I could tell she meant it. I saw it in her eyes. And her hating me makes me want to hate myself.

F uck her. I don't need this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

We walk for a good 15 minutes without saying anything. I know I have to find a way to apologize, but he just looks so angry. I can't bring myself to talk to him right now. I'm scared if I do, he'll want to kill me. No one's ever really wanted to kill me before, at least, as far as I know they haven't.

And then, he suddenly stops walking and turns to me. "Can you sing?"

"What?" I'm startled. I didn't expect him to speak to me so soon. And I thought when he did, it would be to call me a bitch.

"Can you sing?" he repeats, voice gruff and I know he hasn't come close to forgiving me yet.

I nod my head weakly, knowing the more I speak, the angrier he'll get.

He starts to steer me inside this bar, but I hold back, looking at him in confusion. He points to the sign outside and I read it.

Free Karaoke Contest

Winner Receives $500 cash

I nod and allow him to lead me inside. He leaves me in the middle and makes his way to the bar, pointing over to one of the corners. I look over and see a sign for the karaoke. I walk over slowly, knowing I have to enter and win, but not wanting to. I've always loved singing, but I've never really done it in front of anyone. I look over at Nathan, but he's busy ordering a drink. Taking a deep breath, I square my shoulders, and make my way over to the sign up area.

"Name?" asks the guy without looking up.

"Haley," I mumble. I watch as he scribbles it on his clipboard.

"And what will you be singing?" he asks in a bored tone.

I think about it for a minute and finally decide. I tell him and he writes that down too. "Good, you can wait wherever you want for your name to be called."

I thank him quietly and look around for somewhere to sit. I look over at Nathan and scowl. There's some blonde with a huge rack sitting next to him now, touching him and laughing. Who the hell needs Nathan Scott anyway?! Maybe it was his idea, but I'm the one carrying it out. This is my show and I won't f uckin let him bring me down.

There are only three people who sing before me. The first is completely smashed and faints before even finishing the song. Some guy sitting at one of the tables goes up and drags her offstage. The second one is OK, but really pitchy. The third one is a guy and his performance is a mess. It's all over the place with highs and lows. I flinch just listening to him.

Apparently, only 7 people signed up, so I'm right in the middle. Three before me and three after.

I stare at Nathan as they call my name. His head shoots up and he looks toward the stage, then catches my eye. When he notices me looking, he glances away, but I can feel his eyes on me as I walk onto the stage. The bright lights are blaring down on me and it's uncomfortable. But then, I find Nathan and he's staring at me intently. Hesitantly, he gives me a nod, like he knows I need the reassurance. Please. He doesn't know me.

I shake off my nerves and keep my eyes on his. The music starts and I move in front of the microphone. And I sing.

I love the time and in between

The calm inside me

In the space where I can breathe

I believe there is a

Distance I have wandered

To touch upon the years of

Reaching out and reaching in

Holding out holding in

The songs before mine were fast, but as I look around, I'm glad I picked a slow one. Everyone's stopped what they are doing and are staring at me, almost like they're mesmerized. I hope they are. Because we really need the money.

I believe

This is heaven to no one else but me

And I'll defend it long as I can be

Left here to linger in silence

If I choose to

Would you try to understand

Even the jacka ss taking people's names stops flipping through the song selections and watches me.

I know this love is passing time

Passing through like liquid

I am drunk in my desire...

But I love the way you smile at me

I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...

I believe...

I see a couple of people swaying to the music. I look over and see a small smile on Nathan's face. He may still be mad at me, but I'm a damn good singer. And even he knows it.

I believe

This is heaven to no one else but me

And I'll defend it long as

I can be left here to linger in silence

If I choose to

Would you try to understand

I hear a whistle come from the back and it makes me feel confident. I can do this.

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free

The mold that clings like desperation

Mother can't you see I've got

To live my life the way I feel is right for me

Might not be right for you but it's right for me...

I believe...

I make myself sound stronger. I sing louder and better than I ever have before.

I believe

This is heaven to no one else but me

And I'll defend it long as

I can be left here to linger in silence

If I choose to

Would you try to understand it

I'm almost done. I remind myself to breathe. I find Nathan, but he's drinking again and I can tell he's had a lot already. He stands up to pull the blonde out to dance, but he wobbles. Laughing, he falls back down into his seat. Well, f uck him. I don't need him anymore, I remind myself.

I would like to linger here in silence

If I choose to

Would you understand it

Would you try to understand...

And with that, I'm done. And suddenly, the entire room is on their feet clapping. I smile shyly and run off the stage quickly. I watch the next three acts without really hearing them. I don't look back at Nathan once. I can't believe I got up the nerve to do that. To go up in front of a crowd and sing. And I never would've considered it before I met Nathan.

When everyone else is finished singing, sign up guy comes on the stage. "OK, well, that was the last of our karaoke contestants. And now, it's time to announce the winner of $500. And the winner is... Haley James!"

Everyone claps and screams and whistles and I run up to get my prize, then run back down. I don't like being in the spotlight. I look over at Nathan, but I don't see him anywhere. I start to panic. S hit! He wouldn't have just left me alone, would he? And then, I feel a pair of arms circle me from behind and his voice in my ear. "You won."

I turn around and slap him. "Jacka ss! You scared me."

"Well, excuse me," he slurs and I smell the alcohol on his breath. "I just congratulate want to you."

"What?"

"You want congratulate..."

"Never mind," I sigh. "Let's get back to the motel."

"Motel? We bring Caitlyn... Caitlyn."

That gets me really pissed off. "Who the hell is Caitlyn?!"

"Who the hell is Caitlyn? Who the hell are you?" he squints his eyes at me. F uck. Just my luck. He's completely trashed. Now, I have to get him all the way back to the motel. How the hell am I supposed to do that?! He stumbles into me and wraps an arm around my shoulder to steady himself.

He closes one eye, then opens it and closes the other. "I don't... we met think," he stutters out.

"Yeah, whatever." I blow out an exasperated breath, throwing an arm around his waist and trying to maneuver him toward the door.

"Don't think we yet met," he mutters, squinting at me again.

"Nathan, just shut the f uck up!" I burst out, trying to keep a lid on my anger. How could he do this? He brings me to this club, makes me sing for money, then gets drunk, leaving me to get us back. All by my damn self.

Then, the blonde with the huge rack from earlier shows up on his other side. "Katie!" he cheers, throwing his other arm around her shoulders.

"It's Caitlyn," she says, annoyed.

He rolls his eyes. "Duh."

She leans around him to talk to me. "Need some help?"

I nod. "Yeah, thanks. He's not in the best shape right now."

She rolls her eyes. "I noticed."

Together, we get him outside. I sit with him on the curb while Kaitlyn gets us a cab. She turns to look at me. "So, you did really good up there."

I smile at her. "Thanks."

She nods at Nathan. "I think he's falling asleep." I look down and she's right. He's leaning on my shoulder with his eyes closed and his breathing is getting deeper. I nudge him in the head. "Nathan, wake up!"

His head shoots up. "Huh? What?" He turns to me. "Haley!" he yells joyfully, kissing me full on the lips. I'm surprised, but I kiss him back.

That is, until I hear Caitlyn's voice. "Got one."

I look up and there's a cab pulling up in front of her. "Thanks," I say, smiling at her. I try to help Nathan up. She rushes to help me and we get him on his feet. I lean him against me as we walk to the cab and I sag under his weight. I help him inside and slide in after him. I look back at Caitlyn. She nods and shuts the door after us.

The cab driver turns to make sure we're both inside. Nathan stares at him. "Hey, Dad! Thanks coming get us!"

"Nathan," I try to quiet him, embarrassed.

The cab driver chuckles. "It's OK. I've seen worse."

I smile at him, then turn back to Nathan, who promptly starts belting out the song Respect at the top of his lungs. "R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Find out what it means to meeeeeee."

I groan and bury my head in my hands. Damn it! Why is this happening? I feel him tapping my head as he, thankfully, stops singing. It sounded terrible. "Haley-bo-baley. Where we going? I wanna ride the horsees."

I look up and give him a death glare. "Nathan..." I start.

But I don't get to finish. He pukes all over the cab.

* * *

I know it was a long wait, but it definitely won't be this time. Thanks again, as always, for the spectacular reviews. I hope you'll want to leave your thoughts on this one as well. It would be much appreciated, but you don't have to feel obligated.

**Anyway, if you like the whole spoiler thing, here are some to tide you over**:

-a whole lot more of a really wasted Nathan

-can they share a hotel room without killing each other?

-will Haley share a bed with Nathan?

Haha, I love keeping you guys guessing. But I'm sure you already knew that. :) I'll try to update again sometime in the next week. It shouldn't be too hard as all I have to keep me busy is work, and we all know that doesn't keep me as busy as it should. lol.

I love you guys,

Ashley


	12. Chapter 10

Hello, all! I'm back with another chapter. I know it took a little longer than expected, but still not nearly as bad as it could have been, right? Anyway, I know you're all anxious to see what happens next, so I'll hurry up and get on with the shout outs.

**happywtmylife**: Hi! Wow, thank you so much for the incredible review. I loved it every second of reading it. :) Haha, well congratulations, you were the first to leave a review. You should feel very accomplished. :) Glad you liked the length. My other stories never had very long chapters, but for some reason I get on a roll with this one and it's hard to make myself stop. lol. I guess that's good for you guys though, huh? Ah, I know what you mean. I do that all the time when I'm reading stories, play the song that's in there. :) Well, it's understandable that you're scared about the end. To tell you the truth, I kind of am too. I'm not even sure what's going to happen yet. I know, crazy right? Haha. AW... thank you so much. I'm so glad I can make you smile that much, it's exactly what I'm trying to do when I write. :D And I'm happy you like me responding to reviews. Sometimes I get the feeling I'm going on and on when people really just want to read the story, so I'm glad you enjoy shout outs. :) Haha, I know what you mean. People must think I'm retarded sometimes when I just start talking and can't stop. It's like an incurable disease. But it's kind of what helps me write this story, so I guess I shouldn't complain that much, right? I hope you find the courage to write because it seems like you're a lot like me, which means you would be totally amazing at it. lol. Just kidding. I understand, I was so worried about trying to actually write something and post it for other people to read. And I know it's hard to actually know where to begin and how to develop a story once you have the idea, but I hope you decide to try it. I will definitely be one of your biggest supporters. :) And you can definitely feel free to share ideas with me anytime. I'd love to help any way I can. :D Just let me know what I can do when the timing's good for you. Hmm... yes I get what you're saying. I know the fighting gets frustrated, but trust me when I say you'll start to see more and more cute moments in between the fighting, and fairly soon. :) I don't know if smushiness is a word, but I love it! Haha, I'm totally gonna start using it now. :) Ahhh, what we all wouldn't give for a naley romance. It's becoming one of the classics... lol. I probably shouldn't be fantasizing when I have an amazing fiancé though, should I? Guess my days of wishing for a Nathan are over. sighs I'll definitely miss them. lol. Just kidding, in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of madly in love with the guy I'm going to marry. :) Aw... I'm seriously on cloud nine right now. You are just too sweet. Lol, yeah, guess I just wasn't thinking clearly. It would be very bad to leave my fiancé. Bad Ashley! Haha, but we can't still be friends, right:) YAY! YAY! YAY! I get to be your favorite! You have no idea how happy that makes me. :D :D Thank you so much for the insanely long review!!! It was so much fun to read. Haha yes, the food at my wedding will be the best and most important part. Well, except me and my groom of course. We're kind of important. lol. Thanks for wishing us well! Love you!

**Freder-cheddar**: Well, I'm glad you found my story again. It's so cool reconnecting with old readers. :) I'm so happy you're loving the story and that I could make your day by re-posting. :) lol. Thanks for taking time to review and for the nice words. :)

**OTHbabe23**: What's up, babe? I'm glad you decided to review again. :) Well, I'm glad you decided it was worth the wait. Again, sorry about the wait. grins sheepishly I swear I'm trying to do better. It's all the stupid wedding plans, they just never end! Lol. Just kidding. Haha, glad you like Nathan's protectiveness. And yes, even if he won't admit it to himself, we all know it goes deeper than pity. I mean, hello, it's Nathan and Haley, right:) It makes me happy that you liked their conversation. I was all excited to start writing it and I kind of lost momentum, but I'm glad you think it turned out OK anyway. Lol, yes. I've never been a big fan of clowns either. Especially once I saw IT. I know it wasn't even THAT scary, but I saw it when I was young and it scarred me for life. lol. I agree, the face paint and big feet are a little much. Yes, I don't even know where I came up with the fear for pom-poms. I was searching for inspiration in my old high school yearbooks and I saw the cheerleaders and it was like BAM!! Lightbulb. lol. Yeah, I'd have loved to see Brooke and Peyton push him into the pom-poms, wouldn't you? It may be kind of weird, but I needed a reason for him to be scared of them, so there it is. :) Haha, I get what you mean about the 3 little words. I figured I should throw you guys for a loop. I'm glad you think it was a good twist because I think I probably pissed off a lot of other people with it. But oh well, as long as you still love me. :) I agree, that song is like my favorite that she sang on the show. I went and downloaded it immediately and haven't stopped listening to it since. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean. lol. Haha, get ready for more trashed Nathan and more naley goodness. ;) Now, you're just dying to read, right? Am I reading your mind or what? lol. A million Xs and Os for leaving another fantastic review. Love yas!

**HJS-NS-23**: Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing for another chapter. Thanks so much for your opinion on the different POVs. I know some people probably don't care for it, but I've always wanted to try it. Thanks for reassuring me. :) And yes, you're right. Even though it's not uncommon for Nathan to get really drunk, this time it was mostly because he was upset over the H word. I'm glad you're excited for the update. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks again!

**Caitidid**: I'm glad you're welcoming me back with open arms. :) Thanks for being so understanding. :) I'm glad you like the whole hot/cold thing. I guess it gets a little monotonous sometimes, but I can't seem to stop it. lol. And I'm glad you think drunk Nathan is entertaining because there's more of that in the next few chapters. :) Haha, well I'm glad you don't think they're going to kill each other. I guess you're about to find out what happens in the hotel room... was that mysterious enough for you? lol.

**lamiss12**: Hi! Thank you so much for the enthusiastic review. :D Haha, I know what you mean about getting in those moods where you like everything. Honestly, it happens to me too and sometimes I even scare myself I'm so happy. But I'm glad to know it happens to other people too. Maybe I'm not crazy. Or maybe we're just both crazy. What do you think? lol. Hmm... well maybe your prediction about them sharing a bed will come true... maybe it won't. I bet you're anxious to find out. But instead you have to sit here and read more of my crap. Guess you're just unlucky like that, huh? lol. Just kidding. Wow, Paris. I wish I could be there. I can't believe there were no buses or trains working. I'm sure it's back to normal by now, right? Aw, thank you so much sweetie. I'm glad you're addicted. You know, I think it's unhealthy when a person can't find something to be addicted to. Weird, I know, but I have an unhealthy habit of getting addicted to everything. Wow, that probably made me sound like a crack whore, didn't it? Totally not how I meant it. lol. Not that I judge. I have plenty of friends who light up. Haha, no, your questions don't annoy me. Actually, they show me how interested you are, which is a good thing. :) Um, not sure when exactly they will find out about her illness, but it won't be for a while. Sometime after they get to Tree Hill. And I don't have an exact number for how many chapters I'll write, but I don't think I'm even halfway done, so a lot. lol. Anyway, I'm so glad you decided to reply. It made my day. Love you!

**xxlovin-laffertyxx**: Thanks as always for taking the time to leave some kind words. I'm so glad you're enjoying my story and that you liked the last chapter. And you're welcome for updating. It's the least I can do. :)

**naley-hathenfan**: LMAO!!! I was cracking up when I read your review. Maybe I should go wash the mascara lines off my face too. lol. You seriously don't understand how much better that made my crappy week. Haha, don't worry. I don't think you're crazy at least. You're right, though. Your parents just might think you're a little insane. They're probably like, 'How funny can a computer be? Maybe she's smoking something.' Isn't that always a parent's first response these days. Oh, how times have changed. lol. Well, I'm glad you enjoyed drunk Nathan. He's actually really fun to write, so I keep trying to think of more excuses to put him back in there. lol. Yes, easy mistake to make thinking the cab driver's your dad, right? Wrong. He's just a moron. But a hot, loveable one. lol. Anyway, thanks for the laughs!

**naley19**: Hi! Thank you for reviewing and giving me your awesome opinion. :D I'm so glad you liked the chapter and that you're psyched for more naley cause that's what you're about to get. :) I hope you like it. Thanks again!

**inzie23**: Wow, I'm really glad you did find my story and I'm completely overwhelmed by your review. It made me feel so good about my story. :) Thanks for caring and congratulating me on my engagement. Man, I just can't shut up about it, can I? lol. Yes, I really do appreciate all of my reviews. Just a few words can make a much bigger difference that people realize. Actually, I don't think I've ready any Meg Cabot. Is she the one who wrote Princess Diaries? That's probably where I've heard her name before. Glad you like their love/hate relationship and a drunk Nathan because both will be key elements in this story. :) Thanks again for all the encouragement and the amazing feedback. I hope you'll keep reading and I'd love to hear from you again. :D

**coupling-all-the-time**: Haha, I'm so glad you thought the chapter was really funny. I agree, it's fun to read about drunk Nathan, but not so fun to take care of him. Not that I would know. Unfortunately, I've never met that beautiful man. lol. Hm, I'm not sure if he gets sober in this one or not, I can't remember. But the shit will hit the fan sooner or later. lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**alwaysandforever08**: Hi, babe! Thanks for taking time to review. :) I'm so glad you loved that last chapter and I hope you'll love this one even more. :D Sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but I hope you still love me. :)

Chapter 10:

Nathan's POV

We walk for a good while longer and I'm still fuming with anger. How could she tell me she hates me? After everything she's done to me?! That little bitch. Well, I hate her too. But I know I don't. Damn it! Why does she fucking hate me? And why the hell is it making me this upset?! Oh, I could kill her.

We're walking past a bar when I notice the sign on the front. I stop and read over it.

**Free Karaoke Contest**

**Winner Receives $500 cash**

I turn to her. We need money and even if it means having to talk to the whore, I'll at least see if she's willing to try. So, I ask as calmly as I can, "Can you sing?"

She looks at me, dazed and says, "What?" And I start to get annoyed. She can't even listen to me now? Screw her.

"Can you sing?" I repeat.

She nods and I find myself grateful she doesn't try to talk to me. If she knows what's good for her, she'll give me time to calm down before she apologizes. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than an apology for me to forgive her though. She's gonna have to beg and grovel and do whatever I want. 'Yeah, just think, you'll have her all alone in a motel room for the night and she'll give you whatever you want...' Damn it! There goes that voice again. It never stops.

I take her arm and try to pull her into the bar, but she holds back. I resist the urge to slap her. Does she never trust me? I point to the sign and she nods. I take her inside and release her arm. I point her over to the corner where they're doing the karaoke and leave her to traipse my way over to the bar. If she's gonna be a bitch, she can earn us our money. And if she can't sing to save her own ass, then we're out of luck.

I flash my fake ID and order a drink. No one ever said I couldn't have a little fun. From now on, all the responsibility is hers. I can totally shit-faced and there's not a damn thing she can do about it because she knows, at least she better fucking know, that she can not afford to screw up right now. I scan the room, looking for her and find her talking to the karaoke guy. That's funny. I almost feel... jealous. I quickly shake it off. I am not jealous. She can go nail every guy in this bar and I wouldn't get jealous. I will not give in. I won't forgive her. No matter how hot she looks leaning over the little table in the corner.

And suddenly, I'm thinking about her bent over that table with a lot less clothes and me behind her... damn it! She will not affect me! I will not let her get to me. 'She already has,' and there's that voice again. Stupid conscience. I never thought I had one until I met Haley. I didn't believe in karma either. Really, why would anything want to come back to bite this beautiful ass? Well, I guess I can understand why they would... but out of revenge? No.

I can't stop myself from glancing over at Haley again as I order another drink and she's talking to that damn karaoke guy again. What does he have that I don't?! I tell myself to stop thinking about it and smirk as the perfect distraction sits on the stool next to mine and turns to me. I quickly check her out. Nice ass. Great rack. I could definitely go for a little action right now. I look into her eyes. "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Buy me a drink, then we'll talk."

I smirk. Always did love a challenge. "Well, I would, but I don't think I have enough money."

She laughs and touches my arm. "Not very many guys would admit that." I can practically see Haley rolling her eyes and going off on me about picking up brainless blonde sluts like this in bars while she's busting her ass trying to get us money. Not to mention I'm wasting what cash we do have buying drinks. Shit! Why does it seem that everything I do brings thoughts of Haley?

Well, I don't need her logic right now, so I root around in my pockets and come up with a few crumpled bills. What the hell? Might as well buy this girl a drink. I slap it down on the counter and motion for her to order. She smiles and turns to the counter as I look around at the stage. Haley's leaning up against the wall next to it. I look at the person singing now and they don't look so good. Before they get halfway through the song, they faint. I laugh.

Kaitlyn turns to me, wanting to know what's so funny. I point to the stage, where a big guy is dragging off the woman who fainted. She laughs along with me, then leans in to whisper in my ear. "So, are you here with anyone?"

I turn to her as the next person takes the stage and smirk. "Would it matter?"

She looks me up and down. "Guess not."

I nod and down the rest of my beer. I turn to the bartender. It's a guy. Why couldn't I have noticed this before? Maybe he's gay. I decide I shouldn't bet on it and instead just lean forward slightly so he can hear me, but no one else can. Except maybe Kaitlyn. But she already knows I'm broke. "Hey! You think you could front me another beer?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Try again, buddy. I'm straight."

I roll my eyes. "Never said you weren't. But I'd really like a beer."

He glares at me. "Then you'll have to pay, just like the rest of them." He gestures toward all the other losers at the bar.

I scoff and he turns back to me. "Look, buddy, I have a friend who's entering the karaoke contest, she's next, and I can guarantee she's going to win. So, I'll pay for it then."

"How do you know she's going to win?"

I smirk. "Look at her yourself and see." I point over to Haley, glad she's wearing a somewhat slutty outfit. It really does show off her perfect figure. The guy nods, impressed. I address him again. "Even if she can't sing, I think she can work the crowd in a different way if you know what I mean."

The bartender looks like he's caving. He turns back to me. "If you can get me a dance with her on my break."

Yes! I knew it would work. "No problem."

He hands me the beer and I start gulping it down. It's halfway gone by the time I set it back down. I smile at Kaitlyn and she smiles back. For some strange reason, I can't think of anything to say to her. 'What the hell?!' I think. I'm Nathan Scott and I am definitely a player. But for some reason, I'm drawing a blank. I shrug to myself. Oh well, I don't think she's going anywhere. She's practically in my lap by now and she keeps throwing these lustful glances my way.

Deciding it can't hurt, I make out with her for a minute, but pull away as the guy who was singing finishes. She looks confused and I smile at her apologetically. "Sorry, I think my friend's next." She nods and settles completely into my lap.

They announce who's going on next and it's Haley. I twist my head quickly to see her looking at me as she walks toward the stage. I quickly refocus my gaze on Kaitlyn, but can't help looking back at her a few seconds later as she mounts the steps and stands in the center just behind the microphone. I can tell she's getting uncomfortable with all the attention and I know we need this money. So, when her eyes find me again, I give her a hesitant nod. What else can I do?

She keeps her eyes on mine as she starts singing.

_I love the time and in between_

_The calm inside me_

_In the space where I can breathe_

_I believe there is a_

_Distance I have wandered_

_To touch upon the years of_

_Reaching out and reaching in_

_Holding out holding in_

Damn! And I thought I was bluffing when I said we'd win. Turns out the girl can actually sing. Hell, she's probably one of the best singers I've ever heard. But it doesn't mean I'll forgive her.

I can't help staring at her though. Damn her! She's drawing me in again.

_I believe_

_This is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as I can be_

_Left here to linger in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you try to understand_

No! I will not let her do this! But I already am. Because I'm staring at her and it's like she's put me in some kind of trance. And I'm thinking how insane it is that a girl that small could have such power over me.

_I know this love is passing time_

_Passing through like liquid_

_I am drunk in my desire..._

_But I love the way you smile at me_

_I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near..._

_I believe..._

She looks over at me. Shit! She caught me staring at her again. And then I realize that I have this dumbass smile on my face and she probably saw it. Double shit!

_I believe_

_This is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as_

_I can be left here to linger in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you try to understand_

I look around. People are really getting in to the music. Some of them are even swaying and stuff.

And then, I hear something I wish I hadn't. Someone is whistling. Someone is fucking whistling. I see Haley smiling as she hears it too. Damn it! I'm supposed to be the one that puts that smile on her face.

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free_

_The mold that clings like desperation_

_Mother can't you see I've got_

_To live my life the way I feel is right for me_

_Might not be right for you but it's right for me..._

_I believe..._

It's my game. I make her smile just so I can piss her off the next second. At least that's what I tell myself. But sometimes, I get caught up in the game and forget I'm even playing. I think about what I just thought. What the hell?! That makes no sense.

So, I order another beer and drink that one too. I've lost count of how many I've had. And how many free ones he's slipped me. Maybe he'll forget and I won't have to let him dance with Haley. For fuck's sake! I've never even danced with her. I don't want some bartender groping her.

And then, I realize what I'm thinking. And I realize I sound suspiciously jealous. So, I order another beer. I'm never jealous.

_I believe_

_This is heaven to no one else but me_

_And I'll defend it long as_

_I can be left here to linger in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you try to understand it_

I look around for Kaitlyn, but then remember she left a second ago. But she was coming back. At least, I think that's what she said. I try to remember what she told me, but everything's gone fuzzy. Maybe she had to take a piss.

I look up at the girl on stage singing. She's really hot. And then I realize, I know her from somewhere. Oh yeah! That's Haley. Wow. And why haven't I taken advantage of her yet? Maybe she's a virgin. Yeah, that's gotta be it. It's the only reason someone would reject me, right?

Than, Kaitlyn's sliding back onto the stool next to mine. I hear the pretty music playing. "Let's dance," I get up and try to pull her to her feet. I start swaying, but it's not intentional. Laughing, I sit down. Guess I'm pretty trashed. It's not a bad feeling really.

_I would like to linger here in silence_

_If I choose to_

_Would you understand it_

_Would you try to understand..._

And then, it goes silent. I look around. Who stopped the music? I look up on-stage and smile. There's Haley! But before I can go to her, she runs off. I frown. I'll never be able to find her now. I pull Kaitlyn to her feet. "Come on," I say, dragging her off in what I think is the right direction.

"Nathan," she hisses. "Lower your voice."

"Why?" I whisper. "Are we in trouble?"

She smirks. "No, you were shouting."

"Oh," I nod. That makes sense.

She looks confused. "Where are we going?"

"Haley," I say.

"What?" she has to shout as the next song comes blasting from the speakers. It's rock.

"Turn the music down!" I scream. No one listens.

Kaitlyn tugs on my arm. "Nathan, shut up!"

"Who's Nathan?" I slur.

She sighs. "OK, focus. What are we doing?"

I think about it for a minute. What are we doing? Oh yeah. "We find Haley," I grin, proud of myself for remembering. But I look at Kaitlyn and she doesn't look so happy.

I frown. Why is the world such a sad place? I reach over and try to pull up the corners of her mouth. "Smile," I say cheerfully.

She groans. "I've managed to let you get completely trashed. Now, who's Haley? I'm guessing she'll need some help getting you home."

I scratch my head. "Home? We're not home. Tree Hill isn't here. It's there," I point in what I think is the right direction.

She blows out an exasperated breath. I frown. She's no fun. So, I think it's perfectly logical to start calling out for Haley since I can't seem to find her. "Haley! Haley!" I shout.

Caitlyn claps a hand over my mouth. "Shut the fuck up!" she says. A few seconds later, she removes her hand. I start to say something, but she shoots me a withering glance.

And then, karaoke guy comes on stage. Wasn't I pissed at him for some reason? But I can't remember why I hate him. Oh well. I smile. No need to hate him now. He starts to talk, so I put a finger over Kaitlyn's mouth. "Shhhh," I whisper.

She rolls her eyes and sticks up her middle finger. I frown. Some people are just so rude. I turn my attention back to the stage. "OK, well, that was the last of our karaoke contestants. And now, it's time to announce the winner of $500. And the winner is... Haley James!"

And then, people are clapping and whistling. I start. He just said Haley's name. We won. I grab Kaitlyn and pick her up and spin her around. "We won!" I yell. But then, I feel dizzy and I have to put her down. I start to fall, but she stops me. I see Haley coming off the stage and am determined that she won't get away this time.

I make my way over to where she's standing. I come up and hug her from behind. "You won," I say in her ear.

She turns around and slaps me. Geez! Why is everyone so upset with me tonight? "Jackass! You scared me," she shouts. We get more than a couple stares.

Who does this girl think she is? I was just trying to congratulate her! So, I try to tell her that. "Well, excuse me," I say. "I just congratulate want to you." Wait a minute, it sounded right in my head...

"What?" she says.

I try again. "You want congratulate..." No, it still doesn't sound right. I think really hard, but nothing comes. Oh well, guess it wasn't important.

She sighs. "Never mind. Let's get back to the motel."

I instantly brighten. Motels are fun! "Motel? We bring Kaitlyn...," I can't really remember who she is, so I say her name again, "Kaitlyn." Nothing comes to mind. But I remember there was a Kaitlyn.

Suddenly, Haley looks mad. Great, what did I do now? "Who the hell is Kaitlyn?!" she asks.

I repeat her question to myself. "Who the hell is Kaitlyn?" I squint at her. She looks familiar. "Who the hell are you?"

I stumble into this mystery girl and drape my arm over her shoulder to steady myself. Whoa, now I feel a little unsteady on my feet.

I close one eye and then open it and close the other as though maybe it'll help me remember who I'm talking to. "I don't... we met think."

"Yeah, whatever," she blows out. And I feel hurt. Why is she blowing this off? She wraps her arm around my waist and tries to guide me in a different direction.

I still can't figure out who she is. "Don't think we yet met."

"Nathan, just shut the fuck up!" she yells. I'm slightly taken aback. There's no need for that kind of language. I thought we were just having a friendly conversation.

Then, there's a blonde girl on my other side. I think I recognize her too. Oh, I know, it's, "Katie!" I call out her name cheerfully as I remember it and put my other arm around her shoulder to balance myself.

"It's Kaitlyn," she says and she too, sounds annoyed. Why is everyone getting annoyed of me? I did nothing to them..

I roll my eyes. That's what I said. So, I go, "Duh."

She leans over me to talk to the girl on my other side. "Need some help?" Help with what? I wonder.

Brunette girl nods. "Yeah, thanks. He's not in the best shape right now." Who isn't? Who's this guy they're talking about?

I turn back to blonde girl. She rolls her eyes. "I noticed."

Suddenly, we're outside and brunette girl sits down with me. I lay my head on her shoulder and close my eyes. I can faintly hear her and the blonde talking to each other, but I can't make out what they're saying. Everything has gone blurry. I feel someone nudging me and going, "Nathan, wake up!"

I look up. "Huh? What?" I look at the girl sitting next to me. It's Haley! "Haley!" I yell, kissing her. She kisses me back and I just relax and enjoy it. The ladies always did love me. Then blonde girl says something and Haley turns away from me.

She looks at blonde girl. "Thanks," she says, smiling at her. Then, she tries to help me up. I have to admit, it's getting kind of hard to stand. So blonde girl comes over and helps her and suddenly, I'm being pushed into a cab. Haley gets in after me. Yay! A friend!

The driver of the car turns to look at us. It's Dad! Fathers always pick up their drunk sons. "Hey, Dad! Thanks for coming get us!" I say.

I hear Haley saying, "Nathan." I turn to look at her expectantly. She shushes me.

The driver laughs about something. I didn't think anything funny was said, but maybe I'm wrong. "It's OK. I've seen worse." Worse? Worse than what?

But I don't have time to think about it because I suddenly remember the club and that girl's voice singing. I decide we should have a sing-a-long. So, I rack my brains trying to think of a song. Ooh, I've got one! So, I start singing, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Find out what it means to meeeeeee."

Haley groans and puts her head in her hands. Uh oh. Maybe that was the wrong song. I look out the window. It's dark. I wonder where we're going. Maybe we're going to ride the horses! I always wanted to go horseback riding at night. It sounded so dark and mysterious. I decide to ask Haley. I tap her on the head. "Haley-bo-baley. Where we going? I wanna ride the horsees."

She looks up and glares at me. She starts to say something. "Nathan..."

But she doesn't get to finish. I feel it coming, but before I can stop it, the vomit spews from my mouth. Fuck. Now, look what I've done.

What if they get mad at me again? I look over at Haley. She looks mortified. I look up at Dad. He seems not to have noticed yet. That's strange. Well, it is only in the backseat. I widen my eyes at Haley and lean over to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "What do we do now?"

She slaps a hand over my mouth and whispers in my ear. "First, I distract him. Second, you shut the hell up."

I pull back as though I've been slapped. "Hey now! I don't appreciate being spoken to like that!"

She rolls her eyes. "So, he can produce a full sentence."

I look at her confused. "Who can?"

She turns away and starts chatting to daddy dearest. Since when was she all buddy buddy with my father? Quite frankly, I don't understand why anyone would be. He's kind of an asshole. If I'm being honest, we kind of have that in common. No wonder people keep getting pissed at me. I tap Haley's shoulder. She turns to me. "Yes, Nathan?"

"Why do I keep making everyone mad?"

One of her eyebrows raises up almost to her hairline. I stare at it, fascinated, completely missing what she's saying. She sighs and snaps a finger in front of my face. "Nathan, we're almost to the motel. You think you can walk to our room with me?"

I open my eyes really, really wide. "You're my room mate?" She turns away from me, exasperated. I pull out my cell phone. Tim has to hear about this.

She turns back to me. "What are you doing?"

I don't say anything and she snatches the phone away from me. "Hey, give it back!" I say, reaching for it. But my aim's slightly off and I end up punching her cheekbone. I gasp. "I'm so sorry!" I say, leaning over to kiss her cheek, but it would seem my sense of direction is once again off as I end up kissing the air above her head.

She's holding her cheek and she looks pissed off, but she mumbles something about it being OK.

The car stops and Dad turns around and smiles at us. "You kids have fun now."

Haley reaches over to hand him money. Why the hell is she giving my dad money? I grab her hand to stop her. "What are you doing, Haley? Don't need to give my dad money."

She snatches her hand away from me. She has this angry look in her eyes. She hands the money to him and hisses at me, "That's not your father, Nathan."

I look up at the man in the driver's seat. Oooooohhhh... that would explain a few things. Before I have time to think about it anymore, I feel myself being jerked out of the car. When I'm standing, Haley shouts, "Thanks, mister!" I'm standing behind her and I check out her ass. Niiiiiice. And she got us a motel room... I really am a ladies' man.

Then, I remember what I did in the car. "Uh...Haley," I say. She turns to look at me. "Should we clean up the mess in the bac..."

She cuts me off by slamming the door. "Shut up!" she hisses.

That's just great. What did I do now? "I just thought..." I start.

But she's not listening. I can hear the driver yelling behind us. "Hey, kids! Get back here and clean up this shit right now!"

He continues shouting obscenities. What is it with people and foul language tonight? "Can you maybe walk a little faster?" Haley hisses.

I stare at her. "What?! We're already running." And I think we are. It feels like it. But she gives me this look that says I'm incredibly stupid. Apparently, we're not.

She drags me into the main building. I look around as she goes up to the registration place. Wow! This place is a dump. Couldn't she afford somewhere a little nicer? I mean, I'm one fine piece of ass, she can at least pay for somewhere more expensive.

I can see her arguing with the guy at the counter. Finally, she huffs her way back over to me. Damn, is it just me or is this girl always in a bad mood? She grabs my hand. Ah-ha! She wants me. "Come on," she growls, leading me out of the building and to the smaller, even dumpier looking building next to it.

We go inside. I look around. Sure is a fixer-upper. "They could at least paint it," I blurt out. The walls are the color of dog shit.

She gives me a strange look. "Huh?"

I look at her. "What?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Never mind."

She pulls out a key and lets us into a room. We walk in. I sniff. Something smells a little funky. I look at Haley and wrinkle my nose. "Someone went a little heavy on the beans." I clap a hand over my mouth. Did I just say that out loud?

Apparently so because she glares at me. "That's the room's smell, asshole!" she says.

Damn it! It's gonna be a looooong night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

I cannot believe he just puked all over the back of the damn cab. It's disgusting! What's more, I would really rather not have to clean it up. So, I start thinking. How the hell am I gonna get us out of this?! I could tell him to drop us off right here, but I have no idea where here is and frankly, I don't want to find out. Plus, how would I be able to drag Nathan all the way to the motel?

Nathan opens his eyes really wide. It's actually kind of adorable. Shit! Haley, you should not be having these thoughts right now, I think to myself. I mean, you told the guy you hated him. "What do we do now?" his breath tickles my ear. He's trying to be all secretive. It's actually kind of amusing. Fuck! I'm doing it again. I really need to stop thinking like this.

I slap my hand over his mouth. If I have any hope of getting us out of this, he needs to stay quiet. So, I lean over to whisper in his ear. "First, I distract him. Second, you shut the hell up."

He snaps back, acting hurt. And suddenly, I remember why he's so damn annoying. "Hey now! I don't appreciate being spoken to like that!" he shouts.

I roll my eyes. Give me a fucking break. "So, he can produce a full sentence," I mutter.

He gives me this quizzical look. "Who can?" He's such a dumbass when he's drunk.

I turn to the cab driver. Time to distract. Now, what to say? I notice a picture hanging from the rearview mirror of a beautiful woman and two smiling little boys. "Is that your family?" I point to the photograph.

He nods and the conversation builds from there. I've just gotten him started in a debate on politics when I feel a finger tapping my shoulder. I turn, exasperated, to Nathan. "Yes, Nathan?"

"Why do I keep making everyone mad?" and he looks so sad when he says it. I just want to grab him in to a hug.

But instead, I raise an eyebrow. "Maybe, it's because sometimes, you can be a real jackass!" But I don't think he heard me. He's staring at something on my face. I sigh. This is not going well. A drunk Nathan is not fun to deal with. He gets very random. He's still staring at something on my face. I look out the window and notice we're only a couple of minutes away from the motel. I snap my finger so he'll come out of his daze. "Nathan, we're almost to the motel. You think you can walk to our room with me?"

His eyes bug out. "You're my room mate?" I turn away and roll my eyes. Perverted bastard.

When I turn back, I see his cell phone in his hand. He has this look of complete concentration on his face as he very slowly and very drunkenly dials a number. I just have this gut feeling that says he's calling Tim. So, I panic. "What are you doing?" I ask quickly.

He remains quiet as he deliberately punches in another button, so I reach over and grab the phone from him. "Hey, give it back!" he says, voice flashing with indignation. He reaches to snatch it back and, in the process, punches me. I have no doubt it was by accident, but it annoys me nonetheless. "I'm so sorry!" he screeches, leaning over with his lips puckered. But whatever he's going for, he obviously misses as he kisses nothing but air.

"That's OK," I mutter. But it's not OK. That hurt like hell! Oh well, karma's a bitch. You say you hate someone and it's like suddenly the whole world is against you.

The cab slowly comes to a stop and I realize we're at the motel. The driver turns to us and smiles. "You kids have fun now."

I pull out some of the money we won and hold it out for him to take. I am pissed beyond belief when Nathan's hand reaches out to stop mine. What the hell is he doing now?! "What are you doing, Haley? Don't need to give my dad money," he says. And suddenly it becomes clear.

I snatch my hand away from his and give the man his money. Angrily, I try to explain to Nathan. "That's not your father, Nathan."

I roll my eyes as he squints at the driver and a look of recognition darts across his eyes. I climb out of the cab and pull him out after me. He stands behind me as I yell to the driver, "Thanks, mister!" I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my ass, but I decide not to call him on it. He's drunk and belligerent and he doesn't know any better. A part of me knows that's not true, that I'm really not calling him on it because I sort of like the attention. But I choose not to believe that part.

Then Nathan starts to say something else. "Uh...Haley." I groan inwardly. What now?! "Should we clean up the mess in the bac..."

I slam the door before he can finish and yell, "Shut up!" I see him flinch and it almost makes me feel bad. But then I remember... he's drunk, he won't even remember this tomorrow.

"I just thought..." he trails off as I drag him toward the motel. He's really, really heavy. I wonder if he works out...? It certainly feels like it. I can feel his bulging biceps as I grip his arm... I curse myself again. Right now, I need to concentrate on getting him inside.

The cab driver's yelling something behind us, but I try to tune him out as we continue toward the building. This is going way too slow. "Can you maybe walk a little faster?" I snap.

He glares at me. "What?! We're already running." Oh, Jesus. How stupid can this guy get? I just give him a look and he quickly shuts up.

I pound through the front doors, hauling Nathan in after me. The guy at the registration desk smirks. I roll my eyes. Asshole. Nathan waits by the door as I walk up to the desk. I smile, trying to be polite. "Hey, can I get a room for two, please?"

The guy looks me up and down. I look at his name tag. Ryan. "Depends? Are those two people me and you?"

Shit. Somehow, I knew this wasn't gonna be easy. OK, think Haley. What to do now? Ah-ha! I got it. "Actually, it's for me and my boyfriend," I clip out, smiling tightly and pointing over at Nathan.

The guy quickly appraises him and I can see a bit of admiration in his eyes. And I know why. Everyone looks up to Nathan. It's like the guy's a fucking god or something. But the look is gone before I can call him on it. "Yeah, but he's trashed. He'll never know..."

I bristle at his blatant insinuation. And I lose it. "Listen, you sleazy bastard, I don't work like that. First, I wouldn't screw you if someone held a gun to my head, second, you're an asshole, and third, I have a boyfriend. So, if you don't mind Ryan, I'd appreciate my room key now."

Without another word, the guy hands me the key and I hand him the money. Just as I'm about to leave, he winks. "I'll see you later."

I scoff. "No, you won't."

"Hey, what's your name?" he shouts as I'm walking away.

"Go to hell!" I call back over my shoulder.

I stomp back over to Nathan and grab his hand. "Come on," I say, guiding him out the doors and to the building where the actual rooms are. I'm still fuming as we go inside.

"They could at least paint it," I hear Nathan say.

What the hell?! I give him a strange look. "Huh?"

He looks at me. "What?"

I sigh. Dumbass. I shake my head. "Never mind."

I unlock the room and we walk inside. I shut the door behind us. Then, Nathan has to go open his mouth again. 'Here we go,' I think. But what he says next pisses me off. "Someone went a little heavy on the beans."

I glare at him. If he would shut up once in awhile, I might actually like him. "That's the room's smell, asshole!"

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Cause I could've sworn it was coming from your direction... you don't have to be embarrassed, Haley."

He is so fucking annoying! "Go to hell!" I spit out venomously, going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. I start the shower.

Damn it! It's gonna be a looooong night.

Thirty minutes later, I exit the bathroom in my same clothes and see Nathan asleep, sprawled across the bed. Great. That's just great. Now, I have to sleep on the floor. He's such a gentleman. I sigh. Then quickly notice how cold it is. I rush over to turn off the air conditioning. "Don't," I think I hear Nathan's voice say. And sure enough, I turn and he's watching me through half slit eyes.

"Nathan!" I cry, irritated. "It's freezing!"

"Haley!" he says. "Stop shouting!"

I roll my eyes and reach to turn off the air again.

"Haley..." he whines.

"What?!" I snap. "How the hell am I supposed to keep warm?" I shut my mouth quickly, realizing how easy it would be for him to make some sort of suggestive innuendo out of that.

I'm surprised when he simply motions toward a chair in the corner where his sweatshirt's laying. Wow, his head must really hurt. But I quickly pick it up and shove it on, exchanging it for my v-neck top. Then I look at him on the bed and down at my short little skirt. Oh no! There's no way in hell I'm getting anywhere near him with this thing on when he's lying in a bed drunk. "What are you doing?" he says groggily. I glance at him and his eyes are closed now.

"Um..." Should I tell him? "I'm wearing a skirt."

"So?"

"So?!" I say indignantly. "Me and you on a bed with me wearing nothing but your sweatshirt and a mini skirt."

I expect him to argue, but instead, he starts unbuttoning his pants. "Whoa! What are you doing?" I cry. This guy is not seriously going to sit here and strip in front of me, is he? But apparently he is, as he slips off his pants. He tosses them to me and I catch them. I give him a weird look. "And what do I do with these?" I ask.

He groans and burrows his head under a pillow. "Put em on."

I look down at the baggy jeans in my hands... baggy jeans that are about 5 times bigger than me. "Yeah, I don't think so," I mutter, throwing them back to him.

They land on his pillow. He pulls his head from under it and throws them back weakly. "It's that or the skirt," he mumbles, sounding really tired.

I think about it and realize he's right, so I quickly pull off my skirt and pull his pants on. They don't fit well at all, so I slide the belt off my skirt and put it on. I look up at him, only in his boxers and wife beater. And have to catch my breath. He really is a sexy bastard. He's looking at me with a small smile. "What?" I say.

"You look ridiculous," he slurs.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, Nathan. Really, that's just what every girl wants to hear." I move cautiously toward the bed and lay stiffly on the opposite side from him. He starts to move towards me, eyes trained on my chest. I quickly shove him, maybe a little too hard. I watch as he falls to the floor with a loud thump.

"Shit, Haley!" he screams.

I smirk. "Sorry."

Suddenly, a clap of thunder sounds outside our room. I jump. Damn it! I hate storms. I half expect Nathan to get back on the bed, but he remains on the floor.

I listen as the rain starts outside. A few minutes later, it's pouring out. And Nathan's still on the floor. I wonder why it's bothering me so much. I actually feel kind of bad. Shocking as it may be... I'm ready to admit I've been sort of a bitch. He deserved most of it though!

Just as another clap of thunder shakes the small motel, I feel something move and look over to find Nathan crawling back onto the bed. He's on his side and I'm on mine. But suddenly, really loud thunder booms all around us and I hurl myself at him, burying my head in his chest until it's over. His arms come around me and I relax. I look up into his eyes. He's smiling lazily. He seems to do more of that when he's drunk. Well, I guess everyone does under the influence of alcohol.

"Haley..." he trails off. His hands rubbing softly up and down my back. I know he probably doesn't even notice he's doing it, but it feels nice.

"Hmm?" I snuggle into him a little more.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

It's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me. He moves to capture my lips in one of those mind blowing kisses and I let him. It's long and slow and drawn out and one of the best things I've ever felt. I pull away after awhile and he gives me one more quick peck before settling back down. I can feel a million different things swirling around inside me and I don't know what I'm feeling. Thunder resonates around us again and I jump.

He smiles, looking down at me with his eyes half closed. "You scared, Haley?"

I don't want to tell him the truth; don't want to give him the satisfaction, but I find myself nodding, almost against my will.

He holds me tighter. "No worry. I'll protect you..." he trails off. I realize I shouldn't be letting him hold me, it's probably giving him the wrong impression (something I definitely don't want to do), but before I can protest, I realize he's already asleep. I sigh. Oh well, he won't remember tomorrow.

I try to sleep, but his words are still ringing in my head. People always say you tell the truth when you're drunk. Does he really think I'm beautiful? 'It doesn't matter,' my conscience whispers. 'You can't go there.'

Finally, an hour later, sleep claims me.

The next morning, I wake up and look around at the clock. It's 11:00. I bolt up in bed and realize Nathan's not there. Shit! There goes my plan to wake up before him, so he never knows I slept in his arms... great, he's probably off somewhere smirking right now.

Rubbing my eyes, I look around and notice he's not anywhere in the room. I shrug. Not any of my business what he does while we're here. I start thinking about what we can do for lunch. Nothing comes to mind. I get up and stretch, heading into the bathroom. The TV's on, turned to the news. I start when I see it. There's a TV in here? I didn't know motel rooms had TVs.

I look in the mirror above the sink. I'm disgusted by what I see. I really need a brush. And a toothbrush. And some new clothes. And some shampoo and soap that isn't some disgusting motel brand.

Walking back into the room, I notice his half empty cup of coffee sitting on the nightstand. It's a little cold, but it'll do. I take a few sips. Maybe he won't mind...

I take another gulp of coffee... then promptly spit it out as I hear the weather report on the TV...

"The storms from last night rapidly reached the point where they could be categorized as a tropical storm. There are possible hurricane signs. Everyone, please find cover. Those inside, please stay there until further notice..."

* * *

As always, your reviews meant the world. Keep them coming, but only if you feel like it. Thanks so much for the dedication and the love. I love all of you too!

**Guess I'll leave you with some spoilers:**

- Our favorite hot guy sobers up

- SURPRISE! Nathan's friend from the bar makes another appearance...

- There's new competition for Haley... and Nathan doesn't like it.

Well, next chapter will be full of surprises. (That's a promise.) I could leave you so many more spoilers, but I'll quit while I'm ahead. I don't foresee any roadblocks to updating in the near future, so I should be able to do it soon. :)

Love,

Ashley


	13. Chapter 11

So WOW, it has been a long ass time since I have been on here, and even longer since I have updated. I so always have the best intentions and they always get shot to hell. It really wasn't my fault this time, I swear! Well, it kind of was, but I am really sorry, and that counts for something, right? I was actually busy planning my wedding, which I wish everyone in the whole world could be at and see that yes, me the craziest Ashley there ever was, is actually settling down and getting married. Haha. Bet there are a lot of people who used to know me that would never believe it, but screw them all, right? :)

Anyway, never mind about me. I bet you guys are ready for the next chapter seeing as how I kept you waiting for so long. But don't get too hasty now, first things first, here goes my shout out:

**HJS-NS-23**: Thank you SO much for another kind review and for taking the time to message me. It really means a lot that you care so much. :) I hope I didn't run you off with this super long wait. I'm counting on you to come back to me! Haha, anyway thanks and I love you girl!

**lamiss12**: Hey babe! Haha, your review definitely put a smile on my face. Lol, yes I know, competition for Nathan seems frustrating, but I promise he is funny as hell when he's jealous. :) It is good to know that you will stick with me through whatever. I am ever so grateful for your loyalty. :) Haha, well these comments from the holidays are coming a little late, aren't they? But better late than never, I always say. That is really idiotic of them. Who goes to school for the last part of the week only? They should've just given you the last few days off to party. Hello?! Have they never been young and high on life? Or on something else? Haha, just kidding. Aw, I'm sorry. School on Saturday mornings does not sound fun. Well, I am sorry that I kept you up so late, but not sorry that you love me enough to be up until the wee hours of the morning. :) Hehe, yes drunk Nathan is a cute Nathan, I think. I personally try not to drink too much, but that usually doesn't work out for me. I hear that I am a really stupid drunk, but that really doesn't surprise me. Most of my serious injuries have come from being intoxicated... so much joy and pain from one activity lol. Anyway, wow I ramble a lot sometimes. :) But thank you a ton for the really awesome review and I am so so glad that you are enjoying this story so much!

**free2bme23**: Hey, I really like your username! A life philosophy and the hottest guy ever's jersey number all in one. You're so talented, haha. Thank you so much for the compliment, it really made me feel good and extra special. :)

**alwaysandforever08**: Thank you so much! I am so unbelievably happy that you are loving the story so much. And I am happy to be making you happy with another update. :) Well... I'm not the best writer ever, but I come pretty damn close huh? Haha, just kidding, but thanks for saying so! I love you for it.

**BubblyGirl23**: Oh my goodness yes, you are so bad for not reviewing sooner. Just kidding, but I'm glad you decided to start now. :) And all of your praise made up for it anyway. Yes, Haley having cancer is pretty sad :(, stupid me for making it that way. But I guess I just always have to throw some kind of angst in, it's sort of a curse, but I've learned to live with it. Aw, thanks. I'm glad you love it that much. And that you enjoy both points of view. I kind of like getting into both of their minds, so different but equally hilarious, right? Haha, just kidding. And I'm also glad you liked drunk Nathan so much. Don't worry, he will make many more appearances. I hope you know I'm going to hold you to that nice long review you promised. It would definitely make my day! Thanks a million for a really nice review. :)

**Caitidid**: Hey! Thanks so much for replying! Friend from the bar, hmmm... that is what I said, isn't it? Actually, it happens to be Nathan's little friend Kaitlyn. :) I'm glad you liked Nathan drunk, and yes he will have sobered up by this chapter. Well... personally I never think anyone is any competition for our little hottie Nathan, but we all know the Haley in my story doesn't always feel the same way... sorry, didn't mean to worry you too much with that. Haha. Anyway, thanks again.

**naley19**: Haha, awesome review. I'm kind of loving the whole all caps and tons of question things. What better way to show me you're on the edge of your seat, right? I'm glad you feel so strongly about my story. :) Well yes, there is new competition, I know it's a little upsetting, but bound to happen. And there may be some tension, but there already was before, so don't worry your pretty little head to much. Thank you for reviewing!

**inzie23**: Thanks for coming back to review again. :) Haha, yes, she did wear his pants. Don't worry... he gets them back... Are you intrigued yet? Anyway, yes Kaitlin and Ryan should go to hell, right? They're such whores, lol. Have no fear, I know what I'm doing. ;) Thanks for all your support!

**happywtmylife**: Whoah! Thank you for the amazingly long and nice review. You absolutely rock. :) Aw... thank you so much. I'm glad you thought it was so cute. Haha, I definitely agree with that statement. Nathan is hot no matter what world you put him in. sighs If only everyone looked like him, the world would be a beautiful place. :) Hehe, I agree. I don't know what kind of foolishness this is, Haley not loving Nathan back. Maybe I just do that cause I'm so jealous of her. But that might make me just a bit psycho, so forget I mentioned it. :) No problem with the long response, you take the time to review, so it's the least I can do. Plus, I think I just love talking and getting to know people way too much. lol. Don't worry about taking a while to review, it's always worth the wait. :) Thanks for going to so much trouble to read the chapter. I'm sorry to be a waste of ink and paper, but I'm glad you think I'm worth it. Wow, I love when you gush about the story, it makes me feel all happy and warm inside. :D :D :D Yes, I do believe I like writing the sappy kisses like that, they're just too cute to pass up. This is true with the drunk man's words bit. People always say how they feel when they've been drinking, don't they? I personally think I am _way_ too honest when I have a little alcohol in me, but everyone says honesty is the best policy, so I will choose to look at that as a glass half full situation. Thanks for the comments about me and my fiancé. :) Now I just love you even more. I am really lucky to have found him. I probably don't deserve him, but I'm going to pretend I do cause I'm too happy and selfish to give him up. And OMG!! You have got to let me read this story of yours. Of course, with how long I wait between updates, who knows? You might have written a hundred by now. lol. But seriously, I would love to read it if you let me. And you should definitely post it. Show off your awesomeness to the world! :) Ooh, someone who likes cliffhangers yay! I'm a sucker for them myself. Haha, Nathan should kick that guy's ass, huh? That would actually be quite fun to watch. Actually, I never saw the Vacancy, but I kind of wanted to. I'm also a sucker for scary movies. lol. Anyway, thank you so so so so so much for the spectacular review! I loved reading it so much. :)

**naley-hathenfan**: Haha, yes, your reviews do have the ability to bring the light back to my life. :) Thanks for wishing me well on the wedding. Congratulations to your sister! Yes, very hectic, but also very fun and exciting. I can't believe I'm so happy about a lifelong commitment, but there you have it. Lol, making a big deal out of something small... definitely something I would do, so don't worry, you guys are not alone. Ah yes... parents... can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, right? OMG, I so know what you mean. Every time I was in a crazy happy mood or something, they'd break out the sniff tests. Idiots didn't think I knew what they were doing. Since when did they bury their noses in my clothes when they hugged me? lol, sometimes I miss those days, but mostly I don't. I agree, living life and having fun, but very good ideas. Though you are right about the one night stands, not the best of ideas. Aw, I'm sorry your parents are so strict about boys. Looking back, my parents probably should have been a little more strict with me... but oh well, I turned out fine, right? I mean, Hello! I'm getting married, so they can rest easy knowing they semi raised me right. haha, I know what that's like, always wanting to go to someone else's house so they never have to meet your parents. I wish I could say it gets better, but... lol, just kidding. Well, I am glad to be able to give you something to live for. And very sorry that I took away your reason to exist for so many months. OMG, you haven't killed yourself, have you?! Cause I couldn't handle that! You better reply or I will only drive myself crazy assuming the worst. Haha. Well, I'm very glad that you like drunk Nathan. I think it's important to see someone drunk before you can say you really know them, don't you? lol. And thank you so much for all the quotes! I love knowing specifics about what you liked. :) And it kind of helps me know what to write for later too. Aww... sister memories. Wow, your sister would probably hate me, I always try to cut back on the swearing, but as you can see, it does not always work. lol. I totally respect that about people though. I know what you mean about missing sisters. I have a twin sister and we separated for college. That was really hard at first, but we still talk all the time, so it's not so bad. Hopefully you and your sister will remain close. :) And hell yes, Will Smith! I love that man. Almost as much as my fiancé. lol. Ooh, you too? I LOVE Respect! Such a kick ass song. :) Haha, wow, you're really funny. Yes, who would have pegged our Nathan for such a little gentleman? I try so hard to capture his perfection with words... I hope he appreciates that. Haha, just kidding, I'm not quite that insane. Anyway, I can't even tell you how much your reply meant to me! I need more! Lol, sorry, got a little carried away with that one. But I really do appreciate you so much. I love you!

**OTHbabe23**: Hi, hi! Thanks for another fantastic review. I don't know how they're always so good, but they are. :) Yes, I am psychic. Kind of weird I know, but it has its advantages. lol, just kidding. Thanks, the wedding plans are going really well actually. Who knew it could be so fun planning your own wedding? :) Aw, thanks, well I think you're pretty great. And thanks once again, for all the praise. Don't worry, I won't let it go to my head too much. ;) Yeah, haha, picturing Haley in Nathan's pants is a little strange, isn't it? But I would love to be in those pants if you know what I mean. Haha, just kidding, I'm perfectly fine with my fiancé's pants. lol. Yes, I agree, Nathan can be real sweet when he's not being an ass. Don't you wish life was really that perfect? Hehe, yeah, thunder can be quite traumatic, but I have gotten used to it now. I no longer hide under my bed. lol. Ooh, yeah, I bet hurricanes do suck. I have never actually been in one (knock on wood), but I look at that as a huge blessing. I'm glad you're looking forward to Nathan and Haley stuck in the hotel... some might say that would get boring, but I say screw them. Cause hello! It's only the greatest couple ever, so it is bound to be entertaining, right? Anyway, thank you so much again for always reviewing and making me feel good. :)

**DiamondMolls**: Thanks so much for making the time and effort to review! I love hearing feedback and I'm so happy you're loving the story so much. And sorry I made you wait so long, I can be a real ass sometimes. :( But I hope to try and make up for it. :)

**babyjames21**: Wow, I really love the enthusiasm. lol. But seriously, thank you, because it means more than you know. I hope the naley interaction is everything you hoped for, since I made you wait way too long. :) Thanks again, babe.

**Naleygirl4ever**: Haha, you do that too? I thought it was just. I laugh out loud when I read funny stuff too. And I've gotten really weird looks too, especially when I'm in the library "studying" (but not actually studying)... people can just be so cruel assuming that I'm insane. lol. Anyway, thank you so much for the extremely kind feedback! Like any normal, _sane_ person, I enjoy compliments. :) lol.

**grumpie2003**: Hey! So sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, things have been hectic. But here is an update and I would love for you to add me to your update alerts! I don't always update really fast, but they're always really good, so that counts for something, right? lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**bethy23**: Wow! Big coincidence. I'm glad you found me over here too. I guess it's been awhile since I've been on that board... whoops, should check that out too, see if I'm even still there. lol. Anyway, sorry for the wait, but I hope it's worth it. Thank you so much for taking the time and leaving a sweet review!

**Note to everyone**: Wow, I always look at everyone's reviews and feel so intimidated about thinking of the right words to respond to y'all, but then I just sit down and before I know it, I'm done and wishing I could just keep going. lol. You guys don't even know how much you inspire me and how much I truly appreciate all of your replies. Thank you so much. You are all amazing. :)

Chapter 11:

Nathan's POV

I take off my sweatshirt and hang it over the back of the only chair in the room. Then, I turn on the air conditioning and fall onto the bed. It's hot as hell in this room. Maybe it's the alcohol that's making me feel warm... but either way, I'm hot. I mean, temperature wise. Not that I'm not hot...

So now, I'm laying on the bed and Haley's been in the bathroom about five minutes... I think. I'm not really thinking in time frames right now. I can hear the shower running and it makes me want to go in there and join her... but I think I've pissed her off enough for tonight.

Someone knocks on the door. I groan. "Haley, can you get that?" I yell. No answer. Riiight, she probably can't hear me. It takes me three tries to sit up and when I do, it takes another three to stand. I walk on unsteady feet to the door. When I open it, I have to brace myself against the frame for support. There's some smirking asshole on the other side.

"Is Haley here?" he says.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Who's asking?"

The guy tries to push past me. I stop him. He sighs. "I met her earlier."

I nod. "Right." He tries again to step in the room and again, I push him back. "Who the hell are you?" I say. Yeah, way to keep it calm.

"The name's Ryan."

"Well, Riley..."

"Ryan."

"Whatever. Stay away from my Haley."

He smirks again. "Your Haley?"

I shove him weakly. "Yes mine."

"What makes you think she's yours?"

"Well..." I pause. The guy makes a good point. Then I shake my head. What the hell am I saying? "Cause... cause... we were at McDonalds," I explain triumphantly.

He looks at me like I'm stupid, so I slam the door in his face and go back to bed, ignoring his constant pounding. Eventually, he goes away.

I close my eyes and start to drift off when I hear the bathroom door opening. I don't bother to open my eyes as I hear her come into the room. When she doesn't immediately come to bed, I open them to find her about to turn off the air conditioning. "Don't," I rasp out. Unless she wants me to die of a heat stroke.

She turns to me. "Nathan! It's freezing!"

No, it's not, bitch. But I don't say that. Because she's giving me a headache. So, instead, I say, "Haley! Stop shouting!" It's almost at migraine level.

She rolls her eyes and I see her hand reaching for the air conditioning again. "Haley..." I protest. Really, is she trying to kill me? Well, wouldn't put it past her...

"What?!" she shouts. "How the hell am I supposed to keep warm?"

I think about yelling back, but again decide it would be safer not to anger her any further, so I gesture toward the chair where I put my sweatshirt. I watch as she quickly changes into it. Nice view. She looks at me, then down at herself. OK, now I'm confused. "What are you doing?" I ask, my voice scratchy. My eyes close against their will.

"Um... I'm wearing a skirt," she says quietly.

I don't see any real problem with this, so I go, "So?"

"So?!" she starts. Whoops, guess I said the wrong thing again. "Me and you on a bed with me wearing nothing but your sweatshirt and a mini skirt." Yeah, I really should learn to watch my mouth... and my back apparently because she's looking about ready to strangle me.

I have nothing else to offer her, so I start taking off my pants. "Whoa! What are you doing?" she asks quickly? I ignore her and continue, throwing them to her when I'm done. She stares at me. "And what do I do with these?"

I thought it was obvious, but apparently, I have to explain it to her. I can feel my head pounding, so I bury it under a pillow and groan. "Put em on." Duh!

The sound of her voice is muffled by the pillow. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Something lands on my pillow. I take my head out and find that it's my jeans. Could she get stubborner? I throw them back to her, feeling dizzy as I do so. "It's that or the skirt."

I watch her as she changes into my pants. They're way too big on her and I smile at how funny it looks. She looks around and grabs the belt off her skirt, looping it through my jeans and cinching them around her waist. It only makes the sight stranger. She looks up at me and goes, "What?"

And for some reason, I tell her the truth. "You look ridiculous," I say. And mentally cringe. Should not have said that.

But she brushes it off, rolling her eyes and saying, "Thanks, Nathan. Really, that's just what every girl wants to hear." She finally comes to the bed and lays down on the side opposite from me.

I look over at her and she looks really tense. So, I decide maybe a massage would relieve some of it. As I move toward her, she shifts slightly and I can't help but look at her chest as it moves. Next thing I know, I'm falling off the bed and onto the floor. And I land. Hard. Damn, that hurt! "Shit, Haley!"

"Sorry." And I can just hear the smirk in her voice. Thunder rolls outside our room and I jump at the sound. It surprised me.

The rain starts pelting against the roof. Normally, it would really annoy me, but now it's actually sort of comforting. I start to fall asleep, then become all too aware of the hard floor pressing into my side, which, thanks to the backstabbing slut, is really sore. I pull myself back onto the bed, but am careful to keep my distance this time. The rain's still pounding away outside. Suddenly, a huge burst of thunder shakes the motel and Haley throws herself against me, her head pressing against my chest as I put my arms around her. I hold her until it's over. But it's a good fit, so I don't let go.

She looks up into my eyes and I muster a smile. I rub my hand up and down her back soothingly. "Haley..." I say.

She moves closer to me. "Hmm?"

"You're beautiful," I admit softly. I don't know what prompted me to say it, but it's the truth and I'm glad I did. Because she looks so damn happy when she hears it. I lean down and kiss her. And, I must be imagining things because she's kissing me back. That or she's the one who's drunk. I hold her tighter and move my lips over hers for a long time. After awhile, she pulls away. I can't help but give her one more small goodnight kiss before I relax back into the pillows.

I can't bring myself to let go of her though. There's another boom of thunder and she jumps, in the process, moving even closer to me. I could get used to this. I smile and look down at her, eyes half closed. "You scared, Haley?" I ask sleepily.

I can feel her nodding against me, so I tighten my grip, mumbling, "No worry. I'll protect you..."

And then, the world fades into darkness as sleep finally claims me.

(still Nathan's POV)

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is that it's 9:30 in the morning. I don't think I've ever been up at this time before when it wasn't a school day. Cause it's way too damn early.

The second thing I notice is that I have a pounding headache. Yeah, probably shouldn't drink so much in the future.

The third thing I notice is that somehow, during the night, Haley has ended up nearly on top of me with my arm slung around her waist. I smirk. Hell, just because I'm hung over does not mean I can't have fun with this.

I start thinking about all the things I could do to her...

And then, I decide I should just let her sleep. After all, I'm trying to get back into her good graces. Why, I don't exactly remember. Everything about last night is a little fuzzy. But I remember I pissed her off. It was probably her fault, but I figure the bitch will just stay mad if I'm not nice to her. And if she's mad, there's no way I'm getting laid.

My stomach rumbles and I realize I haven't eaten in a while. Then, I remember that we don't have any food... or much of anything else. Shit. Whoever said living in a motel was fun, was so wrong. I know I need to get up and go out to do something about our situation, but I can't bring myself to move. Who ever thought I'd love the morning after so much? I guess technically it's not the morning after since we didn't do anything, but it sure as hell feels like it.

I hold onto Haley for another 15 minutes or so, then slowly slip out from under her, glad when she doesn't wake up. I turn on the TV to check the weather, remembering last night's thunderstorm. There's some guy talking about the latest update on the Iraq situation, so I tune him out and go into the bathroom. After taking a leak, I make sure I have the motel key and prepare to leave, then realize what I'm wearing. Shit. I can't really leave the motel in just my boxers.

I debate my options. Touch Haley, don't touch Haley. And suddenly the answer seems really simple. Smirking, I make my way over to the bed and slowly pull down the covers, laughing quietly again at how ridiculous she looks in my jeans.

I reach over and unbuckle her belt, then unfasten the button on my jeans. Praying she doesn't wake up and smack the hell out of me, I pull down the zipper slowly, then put my hands on her hips and pause. She doesn't wake up. So, I slip my hands underneath the denim fabric and she squirms a little, but her eyes stay closed. Slowly, I slide my jeans down, feeling every inch of her smooth legs under my hands and wishing she was awake and enjoying this as much as I was.

I smirk when she sighs and moves a little. She's definitely dreaming about me now. Finally, I pull my jeans over her ankles and yank out her belt so I can put them back on. Then, I take one last look at her legs, resist the urge to touch her again, and head out, locking the door behind me.

There's a restaurant across the street where I stop for a quick breakfast. After that, I find a drugstore where I purchase toothbrushes, toothpaste, a brush, shampoo, soap, and all your basic toiletries. Haley would be proud. 'Yeah, she should be the one doing this, I shouldn't be out of bed this fucking early.' But I suck it up and walk back to the motel, stopping on the way to buy a coffee.

Entering the room and shutting the door behind me, I turn to find Haley still asleep in the bed. She's moving around restlessly. I set the bag by the door and creep over quietly, kissing her softly on the forehead. She calms down a little when I do and I smirk. She so wants me.

I look at the TV I left on. Now, they're talking about sports. Damn newscasters. They can never just give you the news you want. I look at the clock. 10:43. I take a quick shower, wincing as the hot water hits my pounding head. When I'm done, I get back into my clothes and walk back into the room. Still not awake. Damn, she sleeps like the dead.

I decide not to just sit around waiting for her to wake up, so I grab the ice bucket thing and leave the room. I wander the halls aimlessly for a while, not really knowing where I'm going. I see an ice machine and walk toward it, noticing there's a hot blonde next to it. I smirk. I may be be hungover, but I know a good thing when I see it. As I approach her, I frown slightly. There's something familiar about that ass. And then she turns.

"Kaitlyn," I blurt, surprised.

She nods coolly. "Nathan," her tone's a little frosty in my opinion, but maybe I'm just hearing things. Then, she takes in my rumpled attire and laughs. "Rough night with that brunette?"

I scowl. "You could say that?"

She sobers up a little. "What? She kick you out?"

"Not exactly."

I can see the wheels turning, but, thankfully, she doesn't say anything about it. Instead, she goes, "So, weird coincidence, huh? We just happen to be at the same hotel."

I nod. "Unless you're stalking me."

She smiles. "Yeah, that's it."

"So, how long are you staying?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Depends on when the weather clears up."

I nod. "Yeah, it was pretty bad out last night."

Kaitlyn grins. "I knew it! She did kick you out."

"Well, out of the bed," I mumble.

She laughs slightly again. "There's a story I have to hear. Some other time though. I gotta get back to my brother. He's sick. But I'm in room 112 if you wanna come hang out sometime."

I smirk. "Definitely."

She waves and walks off, hips swaying. Still smirking, I get the ice and proceed back to our room. Reaching in my pocket to grab the key, my hand comes up with nothing. Damn. Forgot the key. I start banging on the door. I don't have to wait very long before it swings open and Haley hurls herself against me. Confused, I hold her as she sobs. Leading us into the room, I set down the ice and close the door, still holding her.

Leaning down, I kiss her hair, then whisper, "What's wrong, Haley?"

She calms down, wiping away the tears and taking a few breaths, then wraps her arms around me again. "I was so scared. I thought something happened to you."

"It's OK, I'm fine," I lean down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

She nods and buries her head in my chest. "I know, but the news was on and they said there were hurricane watches and everyone should stay inside and I didn't know where you'd gone and..." she trails off, gripping me tighter.

"Hurricanes?!" I ask, alarmed. Holy shit! It's karma, I swear. I get totally trashed and act like a bastard and suddenly, I'm put in a life threatening situation. It's fate... working against me.

She nods and takes another shaky breath. "Remember the storm from last night? Well, it's gotten worse and we're not supposed to go outside until further notice."

I slowly start to grin. "You're kidding me, right?"

She shakes her head, looking confused. "No, why?"

I raise my eyebrows. "You and me stuck in a motel room?"

She rolls her eyes and pulls away from me. "No one ever said we couldn't leave the room."

"Whatever," I throw out, laying on the bed and picking up the remote. She heads for the door. "Where are you going?" I ask casually. But inside, I'm screaming. Why the fuck is she leaving now?! This is just getting good! Any girl would die for the chance to stay in a motel room with me indefinitely... but apparently not her.

She turns to me and shrugs. "Out... just to see what there is to do around here."

I look at her incredulously. "Haley, it's a friggin motel. There's nothing to do."

She shrugs again. "Then, I'll go find someone else to talk to."

I don't say anything as she walks out the door and shuts it behind her. Yeah... way to bruise a guy's ego.

And to think... I was excited about staying here with her...

Screw that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

Un-fucking-believable.

There's a hurricane brewing outside and Nathan's off God knows where, probably screwing some slut, while I'm in here panicking. I don't want to worry, but that's exactly what I'm doing. What if he got caught in the storm? What if he's not OK?

I know I'm being a bit melodramatic considering I told the guy I hated him, but I can't help it if I'm starting to feel a little attached. We have been stranded together for awhile now. I'm kind of getting used to it.

I pace around, waiting and watching the clock...

waiting and watching the clock...

waiting and watching the clock...

until finally, someone's pounding on the other side of the door. I rush to the door and look through the peephole. It's Nathan. Swinging the door open, I jump into his arms, crying before I even register what's happening. Because even if he's an asshole... I don't want him dead. I cling to him as he hesitantly wraps his arms around me.

Then, he moves us inside and holds me some more as I cry, soaking his T-shirt. I feel him kiss the top of my head as he asks me what's wrong. I take a minute and try to calm down, gulping in air and swiping at the tears staining my face. "I was so scared. I thought something happened to you."

He looks into my eyes. "It's OK, I'm fine," he reassures me. And that just starts me up all over again. He leans down and gives me a gentle kiss, pulling away before I ever have the chance to return it. Or decide not to.

And then... I start rambling. "I know, but the news was on and they said there were hurricane watches and everyone should stay inside and I didn't know where you'd gone and..." I decide to quit while I'm ahead and, instead, opt to just hold him tighter.

"Hurricanes?!" he exclaims and I can see the look of terror on his face. Probably the same one I had five minutes ago.

I nod and breathe in deeply before I try to explain. "Remember the storm from last night? Well, it's gotten worse and we're not supposed to go outside until further notice." I can already see the sort of half smile - half smirk forming on his lips and I just know he has something assy to say.

"You're kidding me, right?"

I furrow my brows. OK... not exactly what I was expecting. "No, why?"

He wiggles his eyebrows. And here it comes... "You and me stuck in a motel room?" Damn. Why did he have to say it? Every time he takes a step forward, he takes two back. And, for anyone not good at math, that means he's not exactly on the top of my to do list right now.

I roll my eyes and step out of his arms. "No one ever said we couldn't leave the room." And it's true. I'm free to go wherever the hell I please and he can't do a damn thing about it.

He shrugs. "Whatever." He goes to the bed and flops down on it, grabbing the remote and surfing through channels. I start toward the door. He isn't worth my time... or... he didn't used to be. "Where are you going?" he asks and I can almost hear the desperation. But maybe it's just what I want to hear. After all, he's the world's biggest jackass.

So, I just shrug. "Out... just to see what there is to do around here."

He gives me one of those looks... you know the one I'm talking about... the one that makes you feel really, really stupid. Yeah, that one. "Haley, it's a friggin motel. There's nothing to do."

So, I shrug again. "Then, I'll go find someone else to talk to." I almost laugh at the expression on his face. Never saw that one coming.

I walk out the door, just as I'd planned, but I never planned on what I found across the hall.

Stepping out of his own room is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. Besides Nathan of course. Damn him! Why does he have to be so hot?! But anyway, I'd say this guy's a close second.

I smile. Maybe this will be sort of fun. After all, people bounce from room to room in motels anyway, right?

He looks up and sees me. And smiles this slow, sexy smile. I nod at him and turn, pretending I'm about to go back into my room. "Hey!" he calls. I turn back. "What's your name?"

I smile seductively. "Haley."

He smirks. "I'm Jamie... by the way, you do know you're not wearing pants, right?"

I look down... he's right. Shit! I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks, but I try to stop it... if such a thing is possible. I shrug nonchalantly. "Maybe I'm just more comfortable this way."

He smirks and motions me over.

And just this once, I decide to be somebody else. So, I walk over and we start talking. He's actually a pretty decent guy. He's on his way to UNC; he'll be a freshmen there. Only two years older than me and living nearby. How lucky is that? So, I tell him about how I'm moving to Tree Hill, NC to live with my aunt and her family. I tell him about some of the crazy things that have happened to me and Nathan, leaving out certain parts so he won't think we're together.

He looks impressed. "Sounds like you know how to have fun."

I shrug. "Just living my life."

He nods and smiles. "My kind of girl."

And suddenly, the door across the hall (mine and Nathan's) bangs open. I flinch. It's Nathan.

And he looks pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

She's only been gone for five minutes, but already, I'm starting to worry. I mean, for fuck's sake, there's a hurricane going on outside... sort of.

My cell phone rings and I look at the caller ID. Smith. This better not be Tim calling. I'm not in the mood to put up with his bullshit. "Hello," I answer warily.

"Nate? It's Sherry. Where are you guys?"

Just my luck. She has to call right when things are getting worse. I clear my throat, "Well, um... you see..." I chuckle dryly, "it's a funny story actually..."

"Nathan," she's got that warning tone in her voice. And I know when to tell the truth.

"We're kind of stuck in a motel... there's a hurricane."

"What?!" she shrieks. "Nathan, it's Sunday! School starts again tomorrow and, from what I've heard, you don't exactly have a perfect attendance record! You've missed so many days already! And you missed Friday to drive down there. And Haley was supposed to start tomorrow. And..."

I cut off her rambling. "Look, Mrs. Smith. Calm down. There's nothing I can do right now. But as soon as the weather clears up, we'll be back on our way."

She sighs. "I guess you're right. But Nathan, you better take good care of her! Understand?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Good." She hangs up without saying goodbye.

There's nothing on TV, so I decide to go find Haley. Just before I walk out the door, I hear voices coming from the hall, one of them familiar. Looking out the peephole, I see Haley talking to some guy across the hall. She laughs at something he says and brushes her hand over his arm. I'm fuming. Where the hell does she get off...?! Then, he leans in to whisper something to her and she laughs again.

I watch for a few minutes as they talk to each other. Now, he's laughing. Then, he's smiling and nodding. And I can't take it anymore. So, I bang open the door. Haley and Mystery Guy both look up. Haley looks annoyed. Mystery Guy looks amused as I stalk over to them. "Who are you?" I grumble.

He looks only slightly intimidated. "I'm Jamie. You must be Nathan." I scoff. Jamie... such a girl's name. Then what he said registers. How does he know my name?

I look at Haley. And smirk. "Been talking about me?"

She smiles sarcastically. "Of course."

"Only good things I hope."

She smirks. "Not a chance in hell."

I groan. "Come on, Haley. Don't get all pissed off over nothing and turn back into a bitch."

She raises a brow. "Oh, I'm the bitch?"

Jamie interrupts... the little punk ass. "So, Haley, how about that movie?"

"Yeah, sure," she smiles. He wraps an arm around her waist, leading her through the door to his room.

I narrow my eyes. I really don't like this kid. "Where are you going?" I ask loudly.

"To watch a movie," she calls just before the door slams in my face.

"Fine! I'll just go find Kaitlyn!" I yell, but there's no answer.

My hands ball into fists. I'll show that asshole.

No one messes with Nathan Scott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

We're watching some movie I don't know the name of and I'm bored as hell. Jamie's rambling on and on about something or other, but all I can think about is Nathan. I know it's crazy. Jamie's hot and I should be taking advantage of this opportunity. Instead, I'm sitting here, analyzing what happened in the hall, and wondering if it means Nathan was jealous. Much as I hate to admit it, I hope he was. There's just something about the guy...

But I won't do this to myself. I won't delude myself into thinking that there could be something between us. Jamie pauses and I look over at him. We're sitting really close. He looks into my eyes and starts to lean in. I'm not sure if this is what I want, but I decide what the hell? Might as well have some fun, right? Just as we're about to kiss, the door bangs open. Damn it! I knew we should've locked it.

I look up and roll my eyes. Of course.

It's him.

It's Nathan.

He's carrying a bowl and he shuts the door behind him, walking to us and squeezing himself in the middle. He smiles sarcastically. "Aw... how sweet. A chick flick." Picking up the remote, he changes to an action movie. He offers his bowl to us. "Popcorn?"

(still Haley's POV)

Nathan's laughing obnoxiously again. Jamie looks really annoyed and I'm about to strangle him. He puts his hand on my knee. "I love this part."

I roll my eyes. "That's great, Nathan, really. But could you maybe give me and Jamie a minute alone?"

He doesn't even take his eyes off the screen. "Why? I thought we were all hanging out."

I'm about to retort, but Jamie stands up. "I'm gonna go get some ice."

Relieved, I start to stand up too. "I'll go with you."

But Nathan pulls me back down. "You can't go now. This is the best part."

Jamie rolls his eyes. "It's OK, Haley. Stay. I'll be back in a minute."

As soon as the door closes behind him, I mute the TV. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I hiss.

He shrugs. "Guys like that are dangerous, Haley."

I throw up my hands in frustration. "OK, I give up. You win. Now, will you please go?"

He shakes his head, but, before I can respond, he kisses me. I'm about to pull away, but he reaches out and pulls me to him, hooking his arms around me. And I don't want to pull away. My hands reach up to tangle in his hair as his tongue traces my lips.

That's one thing I'll say for this boy. He's the best damn kisser I've ever met. He touches me and it's like I can't breathe. Slowly, he lays me back on the floor. His body gently presses down on mine, but I want to feel him closer. Snaking my arms around his neck, I pull him so he's resting completely on top of me. He pulls away only slightly and smirks, then kisses his way down my neck to my collarbone. I pull his lips back to my own roughly. We're making out for a good five minutes or so before he goes any further. His hand slowly inches up my shirt and I remember there's nothing under it. I kiss him hard, wishing he would hurry up. And then, just before his hand reaches its destination...

Something hits the other side of the wall. And we jerk to a stop. Maybe it's an automatic reflex, maybe it's what our experiences have taught us to do, but whatever the reason, we're stopping. I'm disappointed, but, at the same time, slightly relieved. What's he gonna think now? I was supposed to be the hard ass bitch; the one he couldn't touch. But I let him every time.

Fuck him! Why does he have to be so hot?! I mean, it's not like it's the rest of him that's attractive. He's a world class bastard if I ever met one. Even gives me a run for my money.

I shove him off of me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

His eyes turn dark and angry. "What the hell?! You weren't trying to stop me or anything!" But underneath all the anger, I can tell he's really just pissed off because we were interrupted. You could cut the tension with a knife. And it only gets worse every time something like this happens. Something about his anger makes him that much more irresistible. I lean over and kiss him again. It takes him a few seconds to respond, but when he does, it's like we're right where we left off. I climb into his lap and both his hands start lifting my shirt. Until we're interrupted by another thump. He tears his lips from mine and groans. "What the fuck?!"

Reluctantly, I leave his arms, sliding off his lap, and stand, holding my hand out to him. He takes it and, just before I help him up, I look down at his lap. And smirk. Guys are so easy. Not letting go of his hand, I kiss his cheek. "Come on."

He starts grumbling. "Whoever's out there, I'm gonna kick their ass." With my face turned away from him, I smile. At least I know he wants me.

Slowly opening the room's door, I stand, shocked at what I see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

Instead of going to find Kaitlyn, I go back into our room to watch TV. And brood. Why the hell do I let her do this to me? Girls aren't supposed to have this kind of effect on me. I'm supposed to charm them, nail them, then dump them. But with Haley, it's different. It's a challenge. And for some reason, it only makes it more exciting. I've never met a girl who hated me so much before. Or a girl I've hated so much before. But at the same time, I want her and I know she wants me. How fucked up is that?

And that's when I realize. I can't just sit here and let that stupid bitch with his girl name and gay boy band looks steal Haley from me. I'm Nathan fucking Scott; I get what I want. And I want Haley. And no one, especially not this little bastard, is going to take her. And if I have to, I'll kick his bony little ass.

I have a plan that might actually work. I knew it; I really am the brains. Hell, even Haley couldn't come up with half the shit I do.

I've popped some popcorn and now I'm standing out in the hall, debating how I should get into this Jamie guy's room. I know I don't have a lot of time to waste (I mean, he could be hitting on her right now), so this problem has to be solved quickly.

And then, I decide maybe I should see if they even locked it first. And I'm in luck! Stupid dumbasses don't even know how to lock a door. I slam it open and smile slightly. Ha! They were about to kiss. Guess I ruined that little moment. I walk in and close the door behind me, making my way over to them and positioning myself in the middle. I look at the TV. What the hell is this shit?! I smirk. "Aw... how sweet. A chick flick." Could this guy get any gayer? I find the remote and change the channel. I see cars crashing. Yeah, this should be good. I hold out my popcorn to both of them in turn. "Popcorn?"

(Still Nathan's POV)

I've been laughing like a man on crack the whole movie just to piss them off. I've never really seen it, but I think I've got them fooled. Even at the serious parts, I laugh, just to have an excuse to see them roll their eyes or frown in annoyance. It's so funny. Someone dies and I start laughing again, setting my hand just above Haley's knee (any physical contact, no matter how small, is good). "I love this part." Complete bullshit. I have no idea what's happening. But Haley doesn't seem to be too impressed. In fact, she looks rather angry.

Perfect.

I can see her doing another one of her little eye rolls. Then, she goes, "That's great, Nathan, really. But could you maybe give me and Jamie a minute alone?" Bitch!

But I don't show how much this pisses me off. Instead, I don't even look away from the TV. I just say, "Why? I thought we were all hanging out." When in doubt, play the pity card.

Before anyone else can say anything, Jamie stands up and moves toward the door. "I'm gonna go get some ice." Good, you should, asshole.

"I'll go with you," Haley starts to stand up and I start to panic. I can't let them be alone again!

So, I think of an excuse. I tug her back to the floor. "You can't go now. This is the best part." Yeah, I'm totally the brains.

Jamie rolls his eyes. Just like Haley... a girl. Not surprising. "It's OK, Haley. Stay. I'll be back in a minute," he says. Yes! He's leaving us alone.

Then, he's out the door and Haley's muting the TV. And she does not look happy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she growls.

I shrug nonchalantly. "Guys like that are dangerous, Haley." I say it indifferently, trying to sound casual. Maybe she'll buy it.

But apparently, she doesn't. She sighs and tosses her hands up in resignation. "OK, I give up. You win. Now, will you please go?"

But she should know that I never give up that easily. I shake my head no, then act quickly, leaning forward to kiss her. Before she can pull away, I put my arms around her, dragging her closer. Then, her hands are weaving their way into my hair and I know I have her.

I slip my tongue inside her mouth. She tastes better than she did before. I hope there's no... special... reason for that.

I don't know what it is about her, but she's got me hooked. Every time she gets close, I don't want her to leave. And that's a dangerous feeling for me. Because it comes too close to the feelings people get when they're in a real relationship. And I don't do those. I was almost taught not to. It was never really encouraged in my kind of world. I guess maybe that's why I hate her sometimes. Because I don't want to feel so much for her.

I don't want to be her boyfriend or anything like that. I just want to fuck her; no strings attached; just like I do every other girl.

At least, that's what I tell myself.

Slowly, I lay us both down on the floor. Something about her just seems so fragile. I almost feel like I have to be careful not to crush her with my weight. She seems so small compared to me. But she winds her arms around my neck and pulls me down to rest fully on top of her. And I think, hell I know, she's not thinking about how much she hates me anymore. I lift my lips from hers a few inches and smirk down at her. She wants me so much. I trail kisses lightly down her neck and along her collarbone, but she forces my mouth back to hers. I could get used to this aggressiveness. We make out for awhile and I can feel the tension building.

Slowly, I start to slide my hand up her shirt. As it goes farther and farther, I realize there's nothing there under it. But still, I go slowly, knowing it's torturing her. She kisses me roughly and I kiss her back just as hard, knowing what she wants, but not wanting to give it to her yet. Just before I reach my destination, a thump on the outside wall forces us to stop. Fuck! Why are we always getting disturbed in the middle of these things? Just once, I'd like to finish. Lord knows I need it.

And suddenly, I find myself shoved backwards onto the floor as Haley scrambles into a sitting position. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She's gone and ruined it all again.

Why does she have to be such a bitch?! "What the hell?! You weren't trying to stop me or anything!" I yell. But I know the real reason for most of my anger is that we got interrupted again. When am I ever gonna get to screw her? I've been waiting long enough.

For fuck's sake, I'm a typical, hormone driven teenage guy. How can I not want to nail someone as hot as Haley? Especially someone with so much anger. They're always the best in bed. Then suddenly, she's kissing me again. I'm a little surprised, but it's not the first time she's caught me off guard. As soon as I regain my senses, I'm kissing her as hard as I can. I'm not letting anything stop us this time. She climbs into my lap and I almost die. She has no idea what she does to me. I start to lift up her shirt, determined to finish it this time when another bang comes from the wall. I throw my head back and groan, dropping her shirt. "What the fuck?!"

Haley jumps off my lap and smooths her hair, holding out her hand. I take it and she does her best to help me stand, though it doesn't help much, but I appreciate the gesture. She keeps holding my hand and kisses my cheek softly. "Come on," she whispers. Damn it! She's so fucking hot.

"Whoever's out there, I'm gonna kick their ass," I mumble. I think I see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but I can't quite tell. I don't see why it's so funny. They better have a damn good excuse for ruining this opportunity. Haley opens the door and I see something that pisses me off even more.

Jamie and Kaitlyn...

...practically fucking up against the wall.

"What the hell?!" I shout without even thinking.

They pull apart quickly, both looking guilty. "We can explain..." Kaitlyn trails off looking to Jamie.

"Uh huh... let me guess," I start sarcastically. "This is your sick brother."

Haley narrows her eyes at Jamie. "I thought you didn't have a girlfriend."

"Well..." he looks down at the floor. Coward.

Haley wrenches her hand violently from my grasp and storms into our room, slamming the door behind her.

I shove Jamie against the wall. "You asshole!"

Kaitlyn lays a hand on my arm, just like Haley did when I started fighting that guy at McDonald's. "Stop it, Nathan!"

And I don't want to accidentally hurt another girl, so I back off. But I'm still shaking with fury. "You're a sick bitch!" I yell at Kaitlyn.

"Hey!" Jamie exclaims. "Don't talk to her like that!"

I sneer. "Oh, you're one to talk. Look what you did to Haley."

Neither one of them has anything to say to that, so I turn and follow Haley's lead, going into our hotel room and slamming the door behind me...

TBC

Well, I feel a little bit better about myself having updated now. :) I hope you all will forgive me for the long wait. I really thought it wouldn't happen this time, but I guess life is just always throwing you curveballs, huh? Thanks so much to everyone who sticks with me through all of my craziness. I love you guys! **Anyway, if you hate spoilers, don't keep reading.**

Hm... what to say, what to say...:

- How many guys want Haley this time?

- I smell another fight in Nathan's near future... but who will it be with?

- They've been stuck in the motel... what happens when you add alcohol?

Haha, don't you just love when I do that? Well, I love doing that anyway. I really will do my very best to update faster this time, but I guess I should stop making any real promises about that since I don't always seem to be able to keep them, huh? Anyway thank you guys again so much!

Love,

Ashley


	14. Chapter 12

Well, here we are again. Me with the apologizing and you guys with the hateful glares. Isn't this just a vicious cycle? Maybe someday we'll all be able to laugh about it though. One day when I finish this story and you guys realize I didn't abandon you, I just always took waaay too long to update. Haha, haha. Too soon?

I really am sorry. I guess all of our lives are just busier than we think they are, aren't they? Like I always think I have all this time and before I know it, another month has passed and I haven't accomplished half of what I needed to. Like wedding plans... let's just say they're not coming along as quickly as I had hoped.... haha. Anyway, sorry to ramble on again. Just accept my apology and we can move on.

So.... here goes a much deserved shout out:

Oh wait, yeah, I'm really sorry if anyone gets left out of this. I swear it's not on purpose, my computer's being all weird and not sorting my reviews right, so I can't exactly tell who all reviewed for this chapter. :( But I'll do my best. OK, now here goes:

**BloodLustBaby**: Aw, I know. I still feel bad about all this waiting you guys too. But at least it builds suspense or something, right? Haha, ignore that; it's just me trying to make myself feel less like a bitch. Just kidding, anyway, oooh yeah... trust me been there done that with the embarrassing reactions thing. But sometimes you just can't help the automatic excitement, right? Haha. Well, I'm glad you like the two points of view. You know, I was worried it might get too repetitive at first, but I figured their points of view are so different, maybe it wouldn't. And it seems to be working, right? So, we'll leave it at that. lol. Yeah, I don't like Kaitlin and Jamie much myself, which is ironic considering I made them up. But every story has its villains, right? Haha, that sounds so melodramatic calling them villains, but whatever, it works. You might be right... Nathan almost kind of has to be there with Haley if they're stuck in the motel, don't you think? Haha, yeah those weren't my exact words in the spoilers, but you might be right.... you'll see. :) I know, I'm so cruel. But I'm still awesome, so you have to love me anyway, right? Haha, kidding. Aw, thanks. Well, I'm glad you said it was worth the long waits cause this was definitely a long one :( sorry again. Anyway, thank you so much for the awesome review. You deserve a big hug, but I'm not there to give you one, so I'll just give you a :D Haha, love you!

**babyjames21**: Haha, thank you so much for all the enthusiasm, I had fun reading your reply. :) Oh no, now your dad probably thinks you're crazy lol. Then again, most people in my life think I'm crazy and we all know how great I am, right? Haha, just kidding. Aw, thank you. You're so sweet for the compliments. :) Haha thanks for the congratulations. I'm just engaged now, getting married next year. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, it will be much shorter this time. But yeah, thanks again!

**Adnama23**: Whoa, that takes real dedication reading my whole story in one sitting. Haha, wow, I really am kind of blown away by it. Aw, thank you so much, babe. That means more than you know. I'm so glad you love it. Ah yeah, that was one of the more fun chapters to write. Those are always my favorite parts of stories, when people crack and let you see a different side to them. I think that's why Nathan and Haley break down and make out all the time in my story. Haha, anyway, thank you so much again and I'm sorry for the wait.

**naley19**: Haha, I loved reading your review. I'm pretty sure fantabulous isn't a word, but it definitely should be. I think it's the only word fantabulous enough to describe my story, right? Haha, just kidding. I'm glad you like all the naley, including their fighting. I feel like it's a really big part of their relationship... sometimes it's all they ever do, but what can ya do, right? lol. Yay! I'm glad you liked Nathan/Haley/Jamie scene. It was one of those things I was totally picturing in my head as I was writing it. :) Haha very true what you said. They should just date or hook up already, shouldn't they? I guess I just like dragging it out and torturing you guys... or maybe if I didn't have all the sexual tension, I would be totally lost and not know what to write, who knows? lol. I'm so glad you're still sticking with me. I love reading your reviews. :)

**Jess2303**: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm so glad you loved the last chapter. Aw, you think I'm funny? That's like the best compliment you could give me actually. Haha. So, thank you again. :D

**HelReese4ever**: Hey! Thanks for your sweet review, it was very smile inducing :) Haha. I think maybe I'm just addicted to compliments. Don't worry, I won't let them go to my head... too much, lol just kidding. Aw, thank you for congratulating me on my wedding. Just thinking about it gets me all excited. Haha, anyway, thank you again! Love you :)

**HJS-NS-23**: Haha yay! I was happy to see a review from you. I'm glad you're still faithfully supporting my story, even though I leave you hanging all the time. :) Haha, I know, I almost made myself angry when I disrupted them, but it had to be done. Ooh yeah, I forgot I gave you guys spoilers. Man, just another way I torture you... sorry :( But anyway, I'm glad you're excited to see what happens. I was excited to have the chance to update and have a few less people angry at me. Haha, just kidding. Thanks again, love ya babe.

**Hales luvs Nate**: Aw, thank you for congratulating me. :) Haha, you did a silent cheer when I appeared in your inbox? Good thing it was silent, we wouldn't want people questioning your mental stability. Maybe you'll cheer again now :) Haha, I'm glad you liked the tension, sometimes I feel like it's cruel of me to do it to them, then I remember they're just characters in my story, lol. Thanks for the awesome review~=!

**happywtmylife**: I can always count on your reviews to be extra long and extra special. :) Well, I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait, hopefully the same feeling will apply for this one? Too much to hope for? Haha, well in any case, I'm sorry again. Sometimes, it seems like I never stop apologizing. :) Aw, that makes me feel so good. I'm glad I give you some incentive to keep visiting the site. Maybe I can singlehandedly expand traffic for fanfiction. Too ambitious? Oh well, reach for the stars I always say. lol. Haha, I'm glad I could give you a good love story. And I'm glad you like them getting stuck in the motel. I had to figure out a way to keep them on the road a while longer and it was too perfect. :) It's good that you're anxious for them to get together, it means I'm doing something right hopefully. Which is a relief cause I pretty much never know what I'm doing, haha. Yay for your working on your stories! Yeah, trust me, I completely understand the business. Not enough hours in a day, huh? I feel like every time I start to catch up, something happens and I get further behind. Or maybe it's just because I leave everything to the last minute, lol. Ooh yeah! I'd be happy to give feedback. Thanks for the well wishing on my engagement. We're still engaged, so that's a good sign, right? Haha. Oh, don't even worry about the length. It was still plenty long enough. And don't worry about rambling either, I feel like we could be best friends cause I do the exact same thing, lol. And I'm just glad you're so enthusiastic and have so much to say. Thank you for always making my day. :) Love you!

**inzie23**: Haha, well I hope your sister doesn't think you're too crazy. Don't worry, I randomly laugh at things all the time, and I won't even be reading or anything. People definitely think I'm really strange, but that just doesn't stop me, lol. I'm glad you liked the comforting and the motel situation. It was just too much fun to write. :) Oooh yeah... I'd forgotten about Leyton season 1. Maybe it's time for me to pull out those season DVDs and remind myself... haha. Oh no, I'm not offended at all. Thanks for the comment. Please correct me when you see something wrong. I'm not always the best at self-editing and all. :) Haha, I'm glad you could imagine Nathan interrupting. It's funny cause it was totally playing in my head while I was writing it. Aw, thanks, I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Haha, you're right. Maybe they won't be interrupted this time... anyway thanks once again for such a sweet review. :D

**alwaysandforever08**: Oh my gosh, you are so incredibly sweet. Thank you so much for reviewing, and being so awesome. :) I'm so glad you like the shout-outs. I've always liked writing them cause I felt like they help me connect to readers. Bet you won't be thanking me for updating this time seeing as it took months. Haha, I'm so glad you're hooked. Hope I didn't lose you, cause that would make me very sad. :( Thank you again for reviewing. I love you!

**naleylovex3**: Hi! I'm so glad you've started reading my story. I always get way too excited about new readers. lol. Haha, thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you like sarcasm, it's sort of one my specialties. :) Oh, and the bickering Naley, another specialty of course, lol. Haha, I'm glad you agree about the karma thing. I've always felt like it was unnecessarily cruel to me. I mean really, I've never done anything _that_ bad... I don't think. lol. Ooh, the ACT, I remember hating standardized testing and getting up early on Saturdays. :( Haha, I'm glad you like the rare non-fighting moments, they'll get more frequent as the story goes on. :) Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and again, I'm glad to have you. :) Sorry I made you wait so long for an update.

**Jessilynn23**: Yay! Another new reader! Haha, sorry, don't let me scare you away with my enthusiasm. I'm so glad you started reading and that you like it. :) Thanks for reviewing. That deserves an even bigger smile. :D Haha.

**So, that's it. And again, I'm really sorry if I missed anyone. And sorry that it was such a long wait. But it's an extra long chapter if that helps at all? :) And now, I'm sure you all just want me to hurry up and get to the chapter, so here it is**:

Chapter 12:

Haley's POV:

It's that stupid bitch from the bar the other night. What was her name again? Katie or something? Well, whatever it is, she's practically fucking Jamie right up against the wall. It's disgusting really, all this PDA. But what's more disgusting is their complete lack of tact.

What were they planning to do? Seduce us? Ha! Like I'd ever let that guy Jamie come near me. Such a freaking girl. 'You tried to kiss him,' whispers that little voice in my head that won't go away.

"What the hell?!" Nathan shouts and I remember just how angry I should be. I've had enough people screw me over. I don't need this asshole adding to the pile. They jerk apart and they have the audacity to look guilty. Oh, I just want to rip that Katie bitch's fake blonde extensions right out of her head. If she thinks she can fuck with Haley James's livelihood, she's sadly mistaken.

Then, the blonde bimbo looks at us pleadingly and goes, "We can explain..." I just want to laugh in her face. 'I'll bet you can, you skank!' I want to scream, but decide it would do the already volatile situation no good.

She looks to Jamie, but he doesn't say anything, so Nathan speaks up again. "Uh huh... let me guess," he leers. "This is your sick brother."

I narrow my eyes at Jamie, deciding maybe I've calmed down enough to hash it out with the bastard... maybe not. "I thought you didn't have a girlfriend," I say as calmly as I can.

"Well..." he can't meet my eyes and that's when I know control is impossible. But I'd probably lose in a fist fight (though I'm sure Nathan would back me up) and I decide it's not wise to get into any more trouble than we have the past few days, so I just tear my hand from his and go back into our motel room, slamming the door behind me for good measure.

I can't believe them. They actually thought they could get away with this. Too bad we caught them in the act. And I mean too bad for them. It's never a good idea to piss off two people as violent as me and Nathan. We'd make a good team if we could ever stop bitching at each other long enough. But I don't see that happening in the near future, so I immediately dismiss the thought.

I pace around the room, trying to get my fury in check. But it's no use. Why do people always feel the need to walk all over me? I'm sick of all their shit and I won't take anymore from the gruesome twosome we just met. I sure as hell don't need anymore drama; not at this point.

Screaming in frustration, I fling the remote at the wall and watch it fall to the floor, then search the room for my next victim. Spotting the air conditioner, I stalk over to it and kick it viciously until it makes a thumping noise, then promptly stops emitting cool air. Great. Just one more thing to worry about.

Hearing a cough, I turn to look toward the sound and there's Nathan. He's just standing there, watching me, looking all worried. Fuck him.

I start kicking the wall and ignore the pain that shoots through my ankle. Two strong arms wrap around my waist and struggle to pull me away. I whip around to face him and see his eyes full of pity. And that's when I break down. I just start bawling. And I don't even know why. It's just what happens and I can't stop once I've started. I can feel all the bitterness welling up inside me, threatening to drown me. And I can't let that happen. Nathan reaches for me, but I push him away blindly and rush into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I don't need his sympathy right now. I don't need anyone's.

(still Haley's POV)

It's about half an hour later and I've finally managed to stop crying. Nathan gave up pounding on the door and yelling for me to come out a while ago. Guess he got tired of it. Hell, I would have too. I know I haven't exactly been really nice to him, but really, who could expect any less? I'm dying and he's a pain in the ass.

Finally, taking a deep, calming breath, I pull the door open and walk out. Nathan's sitting on the bed, propped up against the headboard, flipping through channels. He looks up when I come in, but then returns his eyes to the TV. Guess I've pissed him off again.

Slowly, I go over and sit next to him, mimicking his position.. He sits there quietly for a minute or two, then turns to me. "Are you OK?" he asks softly.

I nod, then crack a grin. "What a couple of bitches, huh?"

He laughs and throws his arm over my shoulder. "They're worse than you."

I tense up, but then try to relax, telling myself he was just joking. I smile uneasily. "Yeah, who would've thought?"

He looks at me and seems to realize what he said. "Hey, look, I didn't mean it like that..."

I abruptly stand up from the bed and put some distance between us. "Whatever," I mumble.

He just rolls his eyes and goes back to watching TV.

Bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

I walk in to see her kicking the air conditioner. Yeah, she's kicking the shit out of the air conditioner. It should be that Jamie kid, but who's complaining, right? At least it's not my ass she's beating. It's actually kind of funny seeing this little slip of a girl barely making a dent in the metal box attached to the wall. She looks so mad and, yes I'll admit kind of scary, as she desperately lights into it. And then, it starts to get a little frightening as she seems about ready to rip it out of the wall, so I cough, hoping maybe it'll stop her.

It does. For about two seconds. Then, she turns on the wall and starts trying to break that too. Yeah, that's right. She broke the damn air conditioning. Really uncalled for since our room's gonna feel like a sauna without it, but I won't yell at her yet. Wouldn't want to be her next victim.

Getting really worried, I walk over and grab her around the waist, trying to pull her away. She shoves away from me and looks up and into my eyes. And I watch her break down. Her eyes get all teary then and she lets out a sob. Then, she can't stop. She's crying her eyes out and I'm helpless. Good Lord. Why isn't Lucas here? He's the one who knows about this stuff. He's the sensitive one. He's the one who has serious relationships.

I reach out, hoping to comfort her, but she won't let me. She storms into the bathroom and slams the door. I try the knob, but she's already locked it.

I have this sudden need to help her. I don't want to hear her cry. She sounds so sad... and she looked so lost. I don't want her crying.......... because it's annoying! Yeah, that's what it is! It's irritating. I don't give a damn why she's crying. It just has to stop.

I bang on the door. "Come on, Haley! Open the damn door!" I yell.

I think I hear a muffled 'fuck you' and I fight the urge to break something. Why does she always have to be a bitch about everything? I'm only trying to help her. I know what she wants me to do. She wants me to beg; to grovel. Hell no! I will not beg. Nathan Scott doesn't beg. That is where I draw the line. This girl has pushed the limit one too many times. I won't let her push me that far! Begging. I want to laugh just thinking about it. Nathan Scott doesn't beg. Period.

Five minutes later and I'm begging. That's just fantastic. Jesus, what did I do to deserve this?! Must've been something really horrible. Hate to say it, but I'm starting to buy into the whole concept of karma. I had to have done something because stuff like this doesn't just happen to people. Not to people like me.

Finally, I just get tired of banging on the door and pleading with her to open it, so I slump over to the bed and flick on the TV, completely uninterested in whatever crap is on. I've been rejected. This has never happened to me before. Hell, any other girl would've been ecstatic I gave half a shit about them, but not Haley. I let my head fall back against the headboard. God, she's really getting to me.

And I can't tell if it's in a good way.

(still Nathan's POV)

It's been half an hour and, I can't help it, I'm getting worried again. What the hell could she be doing in there? I heard her stop crying a few minutes ago.

Finally, the door creaks open. I don't want to look at her, but I do. Then, I turn my head back to the TV. I don't know what to say to her. She's managed to piss me off and get me all concerned. I just don't know what to think. Not a minute later, I feel the bed depress slightly and glance over to find her sitting next to me, leaning back against the headboard. I quickly tear my gaze away from her again before she notices I'm looking at her.

But she doesn't say anything for a few minutes, so I turn to her and, careful to keep my voice light, ask, "Are you OK?"

She nods, then looks back at me and finally smiles. "What a couple of bitches, huh?"

I let out a laugh and put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her slightly toward me. "They're worse than you."

"Yeah, who would've thought?" she says quietly.

I look over at her and she's looking down, seeming almost sad again. I squeeze her shoulder a little. "Hey, look, I didn't mean it like that..."

But she's already pushing herself off the bed and backing away from me. "Whatever," she grumps.

I almost want to reach out and bring her back down next to me, but just as quickly as the urge comes, it's squelched by my growing pissyness at her mood swings. Why can't she ever just stay calm for more than 30 fucking seconds?! I roll my eyes and continue flipping through channels. I'm through trying to be the nice guy. If she wants to apologize, she can just suck it up and do it. If not, I'll just keep giving her the cold shoulder.

She huffs a few times, but I don't respond and she slams angrily back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, I hear the water running. She's taking a shower. Damn it?! Why does that make me want to go in there and join her?! I hate her guts. But I can't deny she's hot. And probably a great lay. I really need to get laid. Don't really think Haley's the person for the job though. If only Kaitlyn hadn't turned out to be a cheating whore. Maybe she could've helped me.

Twenty minutes later, she comes out, looking only slightly less mad. She's drying her hair with one of the motel's cheap towels and I flinch. Don't want to know where that's been. Apparently she sees my grimace because she take a few steps closer and squints at me. "What?" she asks.

I shrug. "Nothing, just... when do you think they last washed that towel?"

She blanches as she looks back down at it, then tosses it toward me. "Gross!" she squeals when I snatch it out of the air and throw it back onto her head. I just chuckle and keep watching the TV. Wouldn't want to push my luck by continuing the conversation.

She lets out an irritated sigh and I frown at her. What could I possibly be doing now that would upset her? She throws her hands into the air. "Fine! I give up! Are you just never gonna talk to me again? I know I made you mad, hell, I know I've been a complete bitch, but you're not exactly Mr. Sunshine, alright? You can be just as bad as I can."

Oh, that does it! I shove up from the bed and face her, fists clenched. I really wish she wasn't a girl. I so need to punch her right now. "Listen, you bitch!"

But she takes a few steps forward and slaps her hand over my mouth. "I don't want to hear it dickhead!"

Then, she's heading for the door. I blow out an angry breath. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"Out!" she spits, without bothering to turn around.

And, even if it makes me look like a complete bastard, I have to have the last word, so I shout, "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!"

For the second time today, she slams the door angrily behind her and I flounce back onto the bed, angrily snatching the remote up. Why is she so damn hot and cold?!

Not five minutes after she leaves, there's a knock on the door. Hoping if I ignore it, it will go away, I try to tune it out. But whatever asshole's on the other side isn't getting the hint. They just keep knocking. So, with an annoyed groan, I heave to my feet and answer the door to find some smiling shrimp of a guy on the other side. "What the hell do you want?" I grit out.

"Well..." he starts. I roll my eyes, waiting impatiently for him to finish. "I couldn't help seeing your hot roommate come out of here a few minutes ago and I was wondering if maybe..."

"Sorry, pal," I seethe, "she's not back yet."

He nods eagerly and I want to scoff. He's like a little kid; all excited over nothing. "I know, but I was hoping maybe when she came back, you could introduce me?" Hell no! But I keep listening anyway. "You know, maybe hook us up or something? I really could use a good lay...." he keeps rambling, but I've heard enough.

I sneer at him. "Well, you know what? So could I. And I'm not letting you ruin it for me. So, get the hell out cause I don't play matchmaker." Then, I slam the door in his face.

As I'm crossing back over to the bed, there's another knock at the door. Stomping back over, I start yelling before I even open it. "Listen you little shit! I told you to fuck off. Now..." but I've opened the door and it's Kaitlyn standing there. I glare at her coldly. "Something you want?" I bite out harshly.

She bites her lip and lets out a nervous laugh. "Wow, I feel sorry for whoever you thought was at the door..."

I hold up a hand to stop her. "Who's to say I didn't know it was you?"

She flinches and chews on her lip some more. Then, she sighs. "OK, I probably deserved that. But Nathan, can't we just talk about this? I mean_"

But I can't take anymore of anyone's bullshit today. First Haley's, then Kaitlyn and Jamie's, then the retard pounding on my door a few minutes ago, now this slut again. No, I'm in no mood to deal with this. So, I lay a rough hand on her shoulder and press down until she stops talking. Fighting the urge to really hurt her, I lower my hand and take a deep breath. "Look, Haley will be back in a minute and I'm sure you don't want to get in a cat fight with her because, believe me, she'd win. So, maybe it would be best if you'd leave."

She pouts and I roll my eyes, completely immune to her feminine wiles. "I just wanted to come and apologize. Maybe even stay for a little bit?..." her lips twist up in a small smile and I almost want to give in. But then I think about what she and her no good manwhore did to me and Haley. Then, I think about Haley. She wouldn't be too happy. I'd never anywhere with her.

So, I quickly put an end to it. "No fucking way." Then, I try to shut the door in her face, but she shoves it. Hard. No wait, that wasn't her. She's not that strong. I chance a look out the door and there's Jamie. I swear, I'll beat his ass if he can't learn to stay away from my room. "What the hell do you want, man?"

He holds up both his hands and I know he's gonna try to reason with me. But I was never very close to that nice guy Reason, so I do the one thing I'm good at in times like these. I throw a punch. Then he throws one. And, angry, I slam him against the wall.

It is so on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley's POV

The asshole's just sitting there, rolling his eyes and pretending he can't see me. I can't believe he's ignoring me. Damn him and his stubbornness! I huff and puff a few times, but he does nothing, so I angrily go back in the bathroom and shove the door shut behind me. I hope he heard that one. I look in the mirror and can see my own rage in my eyes. I just want to punch right through my reflection. But I hate glass and I hate blood, and, put the two together and I'm a goner.

So, instead I strip off all my clothes and slam on the hot water. Stepping in, I let it scald me. It's better than being out there with him. Just when I think he's the least bit human, he goes and turns into a jerk again. I swear, that boy will be the death of me. Saying sweet things like he did last night, then mauling me like he did earlier, then doing a complete 180 and going postal when I get the slightest bit irritated.

And then, the hot water just gets to be too much when I start imagining Nathan in there with me. What I wouldn't give to feel those abs of his again. To have him in here with me right now... kissing me like he was earlier... so we could continue where we left off...

Immediately, I turn on the cold water. I hate him. I really do.

When I'm done with my shower, I step out, shivering, and reluctantly re-dress in my old clothes. We really need to get my suitcase back soon. I can't keep wearing these clothes. It's kind of disgusting. I don't know how it's not bothering Nathan. But I decide not to think about that anymore. I refuse to get hung up on him.

Snatching the towel I'd used to dry myself with back up, I start drying my hair with it as I slowly reenter the room. He's still there, in the exact same position, watching the exact same channel. Stubborn as hell, that's what he is. He looks up and our eyes meet. He takes in what I'm doing and grimaces. I take a few hesitant steps toward the bed and narrow my eyes at him. "What?" I finally ask.

He shrugs, then looks back at the TV. "Nothing, just... when do you think they last washed that towel?" Realizing what he's implying, I flinch and throw it toward him.

'Damn his quick reflexes!' I think as he catches it quickly and throws it back so that it lands on my head. "Gross!" I squeak, flinching at my own high-pitched, girly squeal. He just laughs and turns back to the tube. I'm surprised when he doesn't make some macho chauvinistic comment. But I quickly grow annoyed when he doesn't say anything at all. I sigh and he frowns my way. So, I throw my hands up and light into him again. "Fine! I give up! Are you just never gonna talk to me again? I know I made you mad, hell, I know I've been a complete bitch, but you're not exactly Mr. Sunshine, alright? You can be just as bad as I can."

He quickly stands up from the bed and takes a few steps toward me, stopping abruptly and balling his hands into fists at his sides. "Listen, you bitch!"

But I'm in no mood to hear him cuss me out, so, trying to appear as intimidating as possible, I close the remaining distance between us and slap a hand over his mouth. "I don't want to hear it dickhead!" I shout, hoping he'll just stop. I don't want to have to bitch slap him, but I will. I swear I will.

Satisfied when he doesn't say anything, I head for the door, not knowing where I'm going, but knowing I need to get away from him and cool down. I hear him suck in a deep breath behind me before he calls out, "Hey, where are you going?!"

I almost flip him off, but decide against it. "Out!" I bark without looking back at him.

Then, he has to go piss me off even more. He just doesn't know when to stop. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" he shouts.

I slam the door open, then walk out, slamming it back behind me before I completely lose it. He never shuts up! Wandering down the hall, I think about what I can do to occupy my time. I reach the door at the end of the hall and open it, looking outside. The weather's still all windy and stormy and it's still raining, but I don't see any harm in just running across to the main building, so I do, not really sure what possesses me to do it.

I see that Ryan guy at the counter and almost run right back out, but he sees me and smiles, waving me over to where he and another guy around our age are talking. I don't move and he laughs, waving me over again. "Come on, Haley! Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I was an ass, OK?"

Smiling confidently, I walk over to the counter and lean against the opposite side from them. "Yeah, you kind of were."

The guy standing with him chuckles and holds out his hand. "That's my dumbass of a best friend for ya. I'm John."

I shake his hand, still smiling. This guy's actually kind of hot. And he seems much nicer than Ryan, who actually isn't turning out to be that bad. Maybe it won't be so terrible being stuck here for the next day or two.

We've been talking for a few minutes before Ryan invites me over to their side of the counter. "You know, you don't have to stand out there," he laughs and motions to the counter. I hop up on top of it and swing my legs over the side, dropping down in front of them. His grin widens. "Smooth."

I'm starting to relax and enjoy their company when John gets called away to do something. Apparently, he works here too. A few seconds later, Ryan gets called away too. He shrugs, disappointed, then reaches under the counter and pulls out a bottle, handing it to me. I read the label. Vodka. He winks. "Share that with your boyfriend. You guys should enjoy it. Maybe you'll even like me better when you're drunk."

I throw him a flirty grin. "Oh, I like you just fine."

He steps a little closer. "Is that so?"

I nod, taking my own step forward. Just as he's about to make a move, his boss calls him again. "Ryan, now don't mean in five minutes! Get your ass back here!"

He sighs, disappointed. "Alright, I'm coming, damn it!" he yells back, giving an apologetic smile before running off.

I hurriedly climb back over the counter before anyone can come see me back there by myself and think I'm trying to rob the place or something. I glance down at the bottle in my hand and grin.

Share it with my boyfriend?

What boyfriend?

Enjoy it?

Hell yes!

I glance back out the door and wait for a minute before sighing dejectedly and hurrying back to the other building. The wind whips my hair all around and I just know I'm getting soaked. Great. And I just took a shower too. I knew there was a reason this was a bad idea. Well, at least I got booze.

Heading back into the other building, I walk slowly back in the direction of our room. I'm definitely not in a hurry. But the sound of a fight has me stopping at the end of our hallway. Right in front of our door, I see Nathan. He has Jamie pinned to the wall while they both keep throwing punches. Jesus Christ! Not again!

"Stop!" I yell, racing down to where they are. But neither one of them listens. I try to tug them apart, but it's no use. I'm no match for two muscular guys. I turn to Kaitlyn for help, but she just shrugs and starts inspecting her nails. I roll my eyes, exasperated. Good for nothing whore. "Nathan!" I try to get his attention, but he won't budge. I slap the back of his head and call his name again.

"Ow! Shit, Haley, that hurts!" he grunts, throwing Jamie back against the wall when he tries to push away from it.

"Good, you son of a bitch!" I scream, hitting him again.

"Stay out of it, Haley. This is my fight."

"Nathan, you've gotta stop this."

He shakes his head and continues to pound the poor guy. "He deserves it."

I grab onto his arm. "Maybe so, but it's not helping anything."

He hesitates and glances down at me. Jamie takes the opportunity to shove away from the wall and get out of Nathan's death grip. Nathan's still staring down at me. "We can't just let him get away with it." I give him a disapproving glare. "Haaaaley," he whines, but I refuse to be persuaded.

"Come on," I take his hand and shake the bottle of liquor in front of his face. "Let's just forget about them," I throw a disgusted look at Jamie and Kaitlyn, watching us, amused.

Nathan seems about to agree, but Jamie sneers over at us. "Well, ain't that sweet? You do everything she says, man?"

"Oh, come here you asshole!" Nathan screams, trying to jump back on him. But I hold him back as best I can.

"He's not worth it!" I scream.

"Can't make up your own mind?" Jamie leers. I throw him a hard look, but he doesn't seem to notice and continues to taunt Nathan.

I do the only thing I can think of. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. "Please, Nathan," I whisper, hugging him to me.

"Come on, Nate. You gonna fight me or what?" Jamie mocks.

I can feel Nathan tensing in my arms. "Son of a_"

I shush him. "Nathan, it's OK." He shakes his head, but I rub my hand comfortingly over his back and his arms slowly come around me. I hold him tight as he slowly starts to relax into me. His head droops down so it's resting on my shoulder as he pulls me closer to him.

Jamie slowly advances toward us, lip bleeding and eye swelling. "What are you? Scared or something?"

Nathan tenses again, but I won't let him go and he takes a deep breath, then whispers in my ear. "Come on, let's go before he really makes me mad."

I giggle and allow him to keep an arm around my waist, guiding me into our room and shutting the door behind us. He blows out a long breath and rests his head back against the door, his eyes falling shut. "What a bastard," he mumbles, arm still around me. His other arm reaches out so he can lock his hands around the small of my back as his eyes lazily drift open. "Thank you, Haley."

I nod. "No problem," I smile, surprised when he pulls me into a hug. I let him hold me for a few minutes, but quickly realize what we're doing probably isn't a good idea. And even though I wish we could stay like this, I know it isn't practical, so I pull away softly and smile up at him. "So, want a drink?"

He nods and slowly releases me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. His stare's kind of unnerving me, but I don't want to tell him that. So, I calmly go about trying to find something to drink out of. Well, damn. Guess there's no complimentary glasses or anything. I probably shouldn't have expected any less. I turn to him and shrug. "Guess we'll just have to drink straight out of the bottle."

He's still leaned up against the door, staring at me. I give him a quizzical look. He grins and holds out his hand. "Come here."

I know I shouldn't, but I take his hand and let him pull me back against him. He wraps me in his arms and slowly bends down to catch my lips with his. And then, he's kissing me again and I can't even think straight. He keeps pulling me closer to him until, finally, he's holding me so tight, he's lifting me off the ground. I wrap a leg around his waist to hold myself up as one of his hands moves up to tangle in my hair. He lifts me higher so he can cup my ass with his other hand. "Nathan," I whisper against his lips. But he ignores me, holding my head closer against his and plunging his tongue into my mouth. Moaning, I let my other leg come around his waist as he walks us slowly toward the bed, never losing contact.

He sets me on the bed, bracing his hands on either side of me, so he, still standing, can lean down to kiss me again. I let him for a minute or two. But when he pulls away and straightens, beginning to lift his shirt over his head, I reach up to stop him. He glances down at me, eyes dark. I swallow. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

He sighs deeply and drops his shirt. I watch his abs longingly as they disappear beneath the cotton material again. He sits beside me, head falling into his hands. "God, Haley," he mumbles, "you're killing me."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, biting my lip and laying a hand on his back.

He puffs out a strangled breath. After a few minutes, he looks up and gives a small smile. "How about that drink?"

I smile at him gratefully and get up to find the vodka.

That was close.

(still Haley's POV)

Forty minutes later and we're both completely wasted. I think. We tried to slow down. Really we did. OK, maybe that's a lie. Who really knows? All I know is I feel like I'm floating through a bunch of clouds right now. And it's really hot. "Hey!" I yell at Nathan. "What happened to the air?!"

He claps a hand over my mouth from his place beside me on the floor and opens his eyes wide. "Shhh!!!" he whispers loudly. "They can hear you!"

I gasp. "Who?! Can they see us too? What's happening, Nathan?"

He laughs. "I meant the people next door, Haley bo baley."

I scrunch up my nose, completely confused. "Ooohhh. Well, I don't give a damn if they can hear us!" I yell, then reach over and pound on the wall we share with the adjacent room. "You hear that?! I don't give a shit if we're bothering you! Might want to think about keeping it down yourselves! No one wants to hear you screwing each other!"

Laughing, he grabs my hand and pulls it from the wall. "Such a trouble mailer."

I scrunch up my eyes. "What's a trouble mailer?"

He furrows an eyebrow. "Huh? A what?"

"You mean troublemaker," I say as realization hits. Wow, he's an even bigger dumbass drunk. I giggle at the thought.

He grins. "Wanna order a pizza?"

I shake my head. "Nope. I wanna know... what happened to the air."

He looks across the room to where the air conditioner is and squints his eyes at it. Then, he shrugs. "Dunno."

I roll my eyes and sock him lightly in the arm. He frowns at me. Whoops. Guess it wasn't that light. "Well, go turn it on."

He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Oh, I can turn it on."

I scoff. "Fine, whatever strikes your fancy."

His frown deepens as he gets that clueless look on his face. "Whaaa..."

I roll my eyes. He did have more to drink than I did. "Just go check the air, dumbass."

He burps. "Fine, I bill, witch." I giggle at his mixup, but he just stumbles to the other side of the room and tries to squat next to the air. He ends up falling on his side.

Watching as he tries to pull himself up, I know he needs my help. I try to stand, but find I can't. So, I crawl over to him instead, then use the air conditioner to pull myself to my feet. I hold out my hand, indicating he should take it. He does and I attempt to help him up, but only end up falling back down next to him. We both cock our heads at the air conditioner. Nathan whacks it, but it doesn't do anything. He pouts. "Damned air conditioner!" He turns to me. "It's broken," he points out.

I gasp and hit it like he did. My hand starts stinging. "What the hell?! It's not working!"

He nods somberly. "I know. It died."

I jab an accusing finger at him. "You killed it."

He shakes his head empathically. "Nuh-uh, I just slapped it. It died on its own."

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Murderer."

He glances down at my still extended finger. "Finger pointer."

I roll my eyes. "New game, please."

The temperature in the room keeps rising and it only gets worse with each new sip of alcohol I take. Twenty minutes later and I'm burning up. Nathan and I are leaned up against the air conditioner side by side. Something I say (don't really remember what it is) makes him mad and, with a lot of trouble, he makes it to the bed and climbs up under the covers. I pout at him, but he ignores me.

Climbing to unsteady feet, I wobble towards the bed. I trip just before I can climb on and fall onto Nathan. He tries to gently shove me off, but my balance is off and I end up on the floor. He peaks sheepishly over the side of the bed at me. "Sorry?" he offers, unsurely.

"Just help me up," I grunt out. He reaches his hands down and I grab them and, between the two of us, we lift me up onto the bed next to him.

Once I'm settled, I look over to see him staring back at me. "Haley?" he asks softly.

"Yeah?"

He hesitates. "Do you really hate me?"

I freeze. I didn't think he'd remember. That sobers me up slightly. I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just upset."

He nods. "OK." He reaches over to the nightstand and plucks up the bottle, taking a generous sip before offering it to me. I take a long gulp, then hand it back to him. He sets it back on the nightstand.

"It's really hot in here," I say, throwing the covers off of us.

He nods and agrees with me. "Fucking air conditioning. We're gonna die of a heat stroke." I nod in all seriousness. He laughs. "I was kidding. We won't really die."

I pout, offended. "You never know, we might could." And the temperature goes up another few degrees. I feel like I'm burning from the inside out.

I look over at Nathan to see him once again staring back at me and slowly, we both lean in until our lips are pressed together. He pulls me over so my whole body is fitted tightly against his as we both melt into each other. It just keeps getting hotter. Pulling away slightly, I rip my shirt off over my head and toss it behind me. Smiling, he pulls me back down to him and keeps kissing me. He slides his hands all over the naked skin on my back and stomach, then traces over the lace edge of my bra. The room gets even hotter.

He reaches back for the clasp on my bra. I can hear it snap open and I kiss him harder.

Then, the world goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan's POV

Five minutes later, I've still got him pressed against the wall. And I've definitely gotten in more hits than he has. Little wuss. He's obviously never fought anyone before. The boy's got balls though, I've gotta give him that. Surprised he's lasted this long. "Is that all you got?" he huffs out and I pull him away from the wall, then slam him back into it, punching him in the eye.

Then, I hear her voice. Haley's. "Stop!" she yells. Seems she's always trying to stop me from fighting. Well, I won't let her this time. Ignoring the footsteps I hear pounding toward us (knowing they're hers), I punch him again. "Nathan!" I hear her shout. I pretend not to hear her. Who needs someone with a conscience on their side? I learned to put mine on hold a long time ago. Then, she calls my name again, this time slapping my head really hard too.

"Ow! Shit, Haley, that hurts!" I groan. The Jamie punk tries to push away from the wall, so I slam him back against it again. Can't get away from me that easy jackass!

"Good, you son of a bitch!" she yells, slapping my head again.

She's really starting to piss me of. "Stay out of it, Haley. This is my fight," I grind out between clenched teeth.

"Nathan, you've gotta stop this," she pleads desperately.

I shake my head and punch him twice more, satisfied when he grunts in pain. "He deserves it," I smirk.

I feel her hand grabbing my arm. "Maybe so, but it's not helping anything," she says softly. And I realize how right she is. Damn it! Why couldn't she just have stayed away?!

I look down at her and the puppy dog eyes she's giving me. I know I've lost now. "We can't just let him get away with it," I argue weakly, already starting to cave. She gives me this disappointed look. She sure knows how to get what she wants. "Haaaaley," I whine, but she doesn't seem to be budging. Damn it! When did she get so persuasive?

"Come on," she grabs my hand and I hold tightly to hers, afraid I'll go after him again if I don't. "Let's just forget about them," she gives Kaitlyn and Jamie a disdainful glare, then shows me a bottle of vodka and I can already feel myself beginning to loosen up.

Then that bastard Jamie has to go be an ass again and say, "Well, ain't that sweet? You do everything she says, man?" And I'm seeing red I'm so mad.

"Oh, come here you asshole!" I shout, lunging for him again. But Haley's arm shoots out to try and stop me and I obey her, not wanting her to come to any harm.

"He's not worth it!" she tries to tell me, but I can't really hear anything besides my fury.

"Can't make up your own mind?" Jamie continues, egging me on.

I try to go for him again, but Haley puts her arms tightly around me. "Please, Nathan," she whispers and I can feel my resolve crumbling again...

Only for it all to be shot to hell once Jamie starts talking. "Come on, Nate. You gonna fight me or what?" he leers.

I tense up. "Son of a_"

But Haley cuts me off. "Nathan, it's OK," she tries to calm me down. Fuck no! It's not anywhere close to being OK! I shake my head, but she starts rubbing my back and I almost forget why I'm mad. Slowly, I put my arms around her. She holds me tight and I relax into her touch. I let my head rest on her shoulder as I pull her closer. She smells insanely good.

I hear Jamie say, "What are you? Scared or something?" and I start to tense back up. Damn it! He's always ruining everything.

Haley won't release me though, so I take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. She keeps rubbing her hands over my back and I slowly start to relax again. I put my mouth right by her ear and whisper, "Come on, let's go before he really makes me mad."

Keeping one arm around her waist, I take us both back into our room and shut the door hard behind us. I exhale loudly and let my head fall back against the door, not removing my arm from around her. "What a bastard," I mutter, still not quite able to shake off those lingering bad feelings toward Jamie. He really is a dick. Opening my eyes, I reach my other arm around so I can lock them loosely around her back. "Thank you, Haley," I say, surprised at how genuine it sounds.

She nods and smiles. "No problem," and I just can't help giving her a hug. She feels good in my arms, her body pressed tightly against mine. She immediately returns the gesture and we just hold each other for a few minutes. Then, she pulls away gently and I try to shake off the empty feeling I get when she does. "So, want a drink?" she asks. She's smiling up at me and I readily agree. I don't know where all these feelings are coming from, but I could definitely use a drink to make me forget them. It's always worked before.

Reluctantly, I release her and watch as she moves around the room, searching for something. "Guess we'll just have to drink straight out of the bottle," she smiles back at me again. But I have no problem with that.

I'm staring at her and I know that. But even when she notices, I can't stop. I grin and reach out my hand to her. "Come here." Because, for some reason, I can't help myself.

Her hand slides into mine and I pull her back into my arms, leaning down to capture her lips with mine. It feels even better than I remembered. I can't get enough of her, so I just keep pulling her closer. I pull her even closer and her feet lift off the ground. Almost instantly, I can feel her leg coming around my waist as she finds her balance. I reach one hand up into her hair, jerking her mouth harder against mine. I boost her up higher, so I can cup her ass. She says my name, but I just keep kissing her. I don't want to hear it if she's gonna tell me to stop.

I pull her even closer and push my tongue past her lips. She moans against my mouth, wrapping her other leg around my waist too. I walk us slowly toward the bed, then drop her gently on it, never losing contact as I put my hands down on either side of her and continue to kiss her hungrily. She eagerly reciprocates. I pull away and stand up, starting to take my shirt off. Her hand grabs mine to stop me. I look down at her. Please don't, I try to say with my eyes, but I don't think she gets the message because she goes, "Maybe we shouldn't..." in this soft, sweet, unsure voice that just makes it that much harder.

I sigh and let my shirt fall back. I sit beside her on the bed, breathing in deep gulps of air, trying to keep myself in check. "God, Haley," I groan, beyond frustrated, but not wanting to take it out on her, "you're killing me."

I hear her whisper that she's sorry and her hand lays itself on my back. I breathe in and exhale deeply one more time, almost choking when her skin makes contact with mine. After I think I'm composed enough, I look up and try to smile. "How about that drink?"

She grins at me appreciatively and pushes off the bed, searching for the vodka. Yeah... definitely time for a drink.

This can't keep happening.

(still Nathan's POV)

It's been a while since we started drinking and it kinda seems like we're wasted. But I guess I don't really know. Everything's kind of blurred around the edges. That can't mean anything good. But this feeling of lightheadedness is kind of nice, so I think I won't let it stop me. We're sitting calmly when all of a sudden Haley yells, "Hey!" My eyes shoot to her in a panic, but she keeps yelling. "What happened to the air?!"

I reach over to where she's sitting next to me on the floor and cover her mouth with my hand, widening my eyes at her for effect. "Shhh!!!" I sputter. "They can hear you!" And I really believe that.

She gasps loudly. I thought I told her to be quieter? "Who?! Can they see us too? What's happening, Nathan?" she asks quickly. So quick, I almost don't catch it.

I laugh. She can be so dumb sometimes. "I meant the people next door, Haley bo baley," I quickly explain, almost giddy with the knowledge that I knew something she didn't. Who's the smart one now, bitch?

She gives me a confused look, then starts yelling again. "Ooohhh. Well, I don't give a damn if they can hear us!" Then, she reaches out her hand and starts banging her fist on the wall that splits our room from our neighbors' and yelling, "You hear that?! I don't give a shit if we're bothering you! Might want to think about keeping it down yourselves! No one wants to hear you screwing each other!"

I laugh. Such a comedian, that Haley. Then, I pull her hand away from the wall and drop it back in her lap. "Such a trouble mailer."

She scrunches her eyes up again. "What's a trouble mailer?"

I furrow my eyebrows. What the hell's she talking about now? "Huh? A what?"

"You mean troublemaker," she says. What?! She doesn't make any sense... isn't make sense... doesn't making sense... none of those sound right... now, Haley's giggling.

I smile dopily at her. "Wanna order a pizza?" I'm starved!

She shakes her head and goes, "Nope. I wanna know... what happened to the air," popping the P in nope.

I gaze to where the air conditioner is... so far away... all the way across the room... and squint at it. Nothing jumps out at me. I shrug at her. "Dunno."

She punches my arm and I frown. Damn, that hurt! "Well, go turn it on," she says.

Oooo... something I'm good at. I wiggle my eyes at her. "Oh, I can turn it on." I'm such a gigolo.

She scoffs. "Fine, whatever strikes your fancy."

I frown again. This girl's crazy. "Whaaa..."

She rolls her eyes at me. Again. Why's she always doing that? "Just go check the air, dumbass," she bites out.

I glare at her. "Fine, I bill, witch." She giggles, but I don't care what she's laughing at, so I manage to get to the other side of the room before falling flat on my back when I try to kneel down next to the air. I try to get up a few times, but it's not working, so I lay there until, suddenly, Haley's standing there next to me, holding out her hand. I take it, but only succeed in pulling her down next to me. We both stare at the air conditioner. When it doesn't do anything, I hit it. Nothing happens. I pout. "Damned air conditioner!" I turn to her, still pouting. "It's broken."

She gasps and smacks the thing even harder than I did. That girl's one hell of a smacker... slacker... slapper? Maybe that's right. She starts pouting too. "What the hell?! It's not working!"

I nod sadly. "I know. It died," I inform her.

She glares at me and pokes her finger at my chest. "You killed it," she accuses.

I shake my head vigorously. I won't let her blame this on me! "Nuh-uh, I just slapped it . It died on its own."

She keeps glaring at me and crosses her arms. "Murderer."

I look down at her finger. "Finger pointer." I grin triumphantly. I win this one!

She rolls her eyes. "New game, please."

For the next 20 minutes, Haley keeps complaining about how hot it's getting in the room and blaming me for not being able to fix it. After the tenth time she calls me an asshole, I get fed up and stumble over to the bed, climbing under the covers with slight difficulty. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her pushing her lips out. What nerve! She's pouting at me. Well, I'll show her. I won't even acknowledge her.

I watch as she gets to her feet and sways over to the bed, tripping over her own foot and landing on top of me. Annoyed, I try to push her off, but, somehow, she winds up on the floor. Oops. I glance over the side of the bed at her and smile shyly. "Sorry?" I offer lamely.

"Just help me up," she grumbles. So, I reach down to help her and, after a few minutes of struggle, she's up on the bed next to me. Sweet Jesus, save me.

"Haley?" I start, not sure how to put what I want to say next out there.

"Yeah?" she asks quietly.

I take a second to respond. "Do you really hate me?" I finally ask, nervous about the answer.

She takes awhile to respond and, waiting for her answer, I suddenly don't feel so trashed. Finally, she shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just upset." I restrain myself from sighing in relief.

I nod, accepting her apology. "OK." Not knowing what else to say, I grab up the bottle and take a sip, then hand it to her. When she's done, I set it back on the nightstand, fighting this itch I have to just keep drinking until it's empty. That conversation sobered me up more than I wanted it to. But at least I know the truth. And we can move on...

And then, she's shoving down the covers and moaning, "It's really hot in here."

I nod, deciding it would be best not to argue with her in the state she's in right now. Besides, for once, I agree with her anyway. "Fucking air conditioning. We're gonna die of a heat stroke," I say and watch as she nods without cracking a smile. And I have to laugh. "I was kidding. We won't really die."

She pouts, looking completely offended as she says, "You never know, we might could." I fight the urge to laugh again at how totally ridiculous she sounds. She might not appreciate it too much...

I find myself staring over at her again and wondering when she became so fascinating. I feel like I could watch her all day long and never get bored. Good God, it must be the alcohol talking. She turns and catches me staring and, for a moment, just stares back.

Then, we move slowly toward each other until we're kissing and I can't stop myself from bringing her right next to me, so she's pressed as close as I can get her. If only we could kiss like this all day long and she'd never talk to me... then, we could have the perfect relationship. But that girl's got one helluva mouth. And I only like it when it's on mine.

Then, she's lifting off of me a little and I almost die when she takes her shirt off and throws it behind her. This is it! Finally. No interruptions this time. I smile and reach out for her, bringing her back down to where she was before. Her body feels so good against mine. I run my hands all along her stomach and back. Her skin's so soft. Slowly, my hand makes its way to her bra clasp. She kisses me harder and I hold her tighter. Snapping her bra open, I start to pull it away from her body when I look at her and see that her eyes are closed.

"Haley?" I whisper, but she doesn't respond. I start to panic, realizing she must've passed out. "Haley!" I whisper a little more harshly. What if something's wrong? But I look at her face and it's all flushed and I realize she must've gotten over-heated. I feel like screaming into my pillow. Damn it! Why can't we ever just finish what we start? Just once?

I don't think I can take another night under her knowing she can't satisfy me. I start to get up, then realize it's too late... she's already fallen asleep with me in a vice like grip. And she won't let go for anything. Sighing, I get as comfortable as I can and wrap my arms around her bare waist.

I decide to leave the covers off...

...it's hot enough already.

* * *

So, there you have it. I hope it didn't disappoint too much, especially since I gave you way too much time to build up your expectations. :( I really can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry, I really am doing my best. And I promise this story will be finished, as long as you guys want it to be. **Anyway, if you want them, here are some spoilers:**

-Nathan tries to outmanuever Haley... but does it work?

-Nathan stops Haley and another guy almost before they start (what guy?)

-Nathan and Haley try to leave... but there's a little complication

Haha, OK, I guess that's enough. Wouldn't want to give away all my secrets, would I? Anyway, sorry and thanks like always (is it sad that there's a 'like always' tacked on to my apology?), and I hope you enjoyed. I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm sure that doesn't mean much to you guys by now. I'll still try though.

Love you all, Ash


	15. Chapter 13

Yes, it really is me. And I really have come to finally update this story. Wow, four years is a long time. How do you even begin to explain that? You don't because there is absolutely no excuse. I mean, yes, things kept me very busy for awhile. But then it got to be one of those things where so much time had passed that it almost felt awkward and weird to update. Then I got a sweet message from a dedicated reader (you know who you are) and I remembered how much I absolutely hate when writers just leave in the middle of a story and never return. It is so disappointing. The absolute worst. So, I decided to keep going. On the off chance that anyone was still waiting around to see how it all ends. Not to say that it's about to end. I guess I could have just written a last chapter or two and closed it off for my peace of mind, but where's the fun in that? If I was going to come back, I was going to see this all through the right way.

Anyway, you will never know how sorry I am for the long wait and I am wishing and hoping and praying so hard that I am not that much of a bitch that I would ever make you wait that long again. I don't think I could. But I guess I never expected this update to take four years either.

Well, first things first, here are a few people that I think I missed in the shout out for my last update (a thousand years ago) due to technical difficulties and my tendency to be scatterbrained. Anyway, yes here you go:

**bethy23: ** Hi! It's so nice to hear from someone who knew my story from another board. Another board that I failed to finish it on… wow, I suck haha. But anyway, I'm so glad that you're such a fan of my story. I really appreciate you reviewing!

**Lucky1three: **Hey! I'm so sorry I missed your review all those years ago when I was doing shout outs for the 12th chapter. You are so awesome for taking the time to leave some feedback! I really appreciate the encouragement and the congratulations :) I suppose this is coming a little bit late, as is the update that goes along with it. But better late than never, right? Thank you!

And now, here is a shout out to everyone who replied to my last update, though you have probably all moved on with your lives by now. But I feel that I owe it to myself and to anyone who is still there to see this thing through. So here is a heartfelt thank you anyway!:

**Adnama23: **Hiiii! It is so great to hear from you again! You are such a sweetheart. And I am of course ecstatic that I could make your day seeing as you make mine whenever you review :) I am so very happy that you liked the chapter and particularly the ending. I thought it was appropriate haha. Anyway, thank you so so much for begin involved and taking the time to review! Bet you're regretting that comment about not worrying when I take a long time to update, huh? Pretty sure four years isn't what you had in mind haha. But thank you for the encouragement!

**un-used-30194: **Thank you so much for your input! I appreciate any feedback you are willing to give. I hear what you're saying about the chapters. I just kind of get on a roll and don't want to stop haha. I guess you could always just read it in parts or something? Maybe then it wouldn't feel so long? Anyway, thank you again for reviewing! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.

**naleylovex3: **It's so good to hear from you again! (I like how I say that like it was just yesterday when it has actually been several years haha). But it's still very true today! That is a very strange, but awesome coincidence. Maybe something will just tell you to check up on this story soon even though I am sure everyone has given up on me ever returning by now haha. And I'm so glad you liked Haley calming Nathan during the fight! I'm sure that's not everyone's cup of tea, but I'm a sucker for the calming effect a girl can have on a guy like Nathan haha. And thank you for the support on the length of my chapters! Lol. I know they can be very long, but I figure that's a good thing when I sometimes go so long between updates haha. Anyway, thank you again! I love you! (seriously)

**nathanandhaleyforever: **Thank you for your kind words! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story so far. And yes, I feel very bad for Nathan as well. I just can't seem to stop torturing him though… haha. And I have a feeling that wasted story is a very good one. I myself have done some foolish, but entertaining things while drunk. But that's another story for another time haha. Anyway, if you ever come back here and see this, I just want to you know how appreciated your review was! :)

**twilightnaley19: **Ahh it was so exciting to get another review from you! And especially such a long and awesome one! I'm so so so glad that you liked the last chapter (though you probably don't even remember why now seeing as it's been so long haha). But I definitely agree with you. Kaitlyn and Jamie should just take a short walk off a long cliff. Luckily, neither will play major roles in future chapters. In fact, they will be gone for good soon enough haha. Anyway yes, Haley is clearly not the most logical person. Even I know not to kick walls and such when angry. But alas, I chose not to impart that knowledge to her. And I'm also extremely glad that you liked the cute naley moment. I figure we need some of those in there to balance out all of the bickering. Don't worry, there are plenty more of those moments to come. They'll get more frequent as the story goes on. I'm glad you liked drunk Haley. I find that sometimes, it's a good idea to loosen things up bring some comedy by liquoring characters up lol. Anyway, thank you so much as always for the amazing review! You are spectacular.

**Hales luvs Nate: **Well, I am very pleased that my updating makes you happy! I guess it's unfortunate then that this one took me four years. My sincerest apologies. I am so very happy to hear that you like their tension! I know that it can get frustrating at times, but I've always subscribed to the philosophy that good things come to those who wait! Besides you know it's like once they give in, all of the anticipation is gone and then you just start running out of material too quickly. I think the build up is the most fun part! Anyway, I'll stop going on and on about this haha. Thank you so much for your support. It means the world! You rock!

**PatCrosby87: **Haha well I am very glad that my reply was helpful. Especially since I go so long between updates. Making readers wait for four years. Who ever heard of such a thing? I know, I suck haha. But despite all of that, I am very grateful for the interest you had in my story! And I definitely agree, I feel very sorry for Nathan at this point. But I think he'll survive haha. Thank you so much for taking the time to review again!

**HJS-NS-23: **I am so glad you thought the last chapter was worth the wait! I know that this one probably is not. Not because it sucks or anything but let's be real, four years is too long for even the greatest stories to go without an update haha. But I'm so glad that you loved the last chapter so much! I agree, it is very frustrating that Haley passed out. Bad Haley! I'll have a talk with her haha. Also very glad that you enjoyed their drunken talk. I can't help it, I find drunken conversations fascinating and entertaining. Glad you seem to as well haha. Thank you so much for your feedback and your understanding :)

**othcheergirly53: **Wow, thank you so much for those extremely kind words. I definitely understand those kinds of expectations after the prologue, but I'm glad you gave it a chance anyway. And that you were so pleasantly surprised! You can't even imagine how nice it is to hear that you're hooked. And I'm so glad you like the Nathan/Haley relationship. I agree, those two crazy kids need to get it together! I'll try to do something about that haha. Thank you so much for reviewing and for the talented writer comment. That is one of the best compliments you could ever give me :)

**currish: **Aw thank you so much for taking time to compliment my story! I am so happy that you were enjoying it and so very sorry that I made you wait so long for an update haha. I guess better late than never isn't that comforting to hear? Maybe after four months it would have been, but not four years. All I can do is apologize again! Haha. And say thank you again for reviewing!

**bels81172: **Thank you for letting me know how much you enjoyed this story! It is so nice to hear. And it will probably be a few more chapters before Nathan finds out about the cancer. Haley isn't too eager to share that part of her life. But don't worry, I won't wait too long. Thank you so much for your encouragement!

**sammieleelee: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I am unbelievably happy that you were enjoying reading so much! It means a lot to hear how much you loved the story. And I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update haha.

**mobilegirl: **Oh my goodness, I am so impressed by your dedication! And so so very grateful. I don't even know how to express how much I appreciate you and your review. It must have been very time consuming to read those long chapters three times and I can't even tell you how touched I am that you were so excited about this story. It is readers like you that make me want to return, even after four years of silence haha. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are seriously the best 3

**happywtmylife: **Haha no need to apologize for taking awhile to review or for a shorter reply. First because any reply from you is much appreciated and puts a smile on my face. You have no idea how much your dedication to this story means to me. Second because I clearly take even longer to update than people take to review haha. And I am actually really sorry about that. It is so sweet of you to tell me how much you love the story and how much you want to know what's going to happen next. I think I let the anticipation build for a little too long this time, but I'm very sorry and ashamed of myself! Haha. Anyway, thank you so much again for always sticking with me. Love you!

**Mackenzie175: **Heyyy! It's very exciting to hear from you! Thank you for taking time to review and for your enthusiasm :)

**kagje94: **Thank you so so much for your reply! I am so happy that you loved the story and that you're a fan of sarcasm. I am a HUGE fan of sarcasm (in case you couldn't tell from the content of this story haha), and I'm so glad that I am not alone in that haha. More Haley sarcasm is on its way! Thank you for loving it and for taking the time to tell me so!

**larocca22233: **You! You are pretty awesome. And probably the main reason I finally came back to this story. It was one of those things where I kept wanting to, but I was busy. And then, after a certain amount of time passes, you figure it's just too late. And then, nearly three years pass between updates and I get a message from you. And I was so touched that you were so dedicated to the story and that you still wanted more. Thank you so much for that message. You have no idea what it meant to me and how inspiring it was. Readers like you are the only reason that doing this means anything. I can never thank you enough!

**To everyone:** I have to apologize again. I will probably never stop apologizing. And trying to make up for this four year gap. Anyway, I'm sorry for any errors. Rather than making you guys wait any longer by taking the time to really edit this, I decided to just post it. So here goes nothing…

Chapter 13:

Haleys POV:

Holy shit. So, this is what a hangover feels like. I'd almost forgotten. No wonder I gave up drinking. Well almost. Sort of. The headaches are a bitch and running to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet first thing is definitely a pain in my ass. And all the while, he just lays there, sleeping peacefully. The fucking asshole. He never suffers as much as I do.

When I woke up this morning, I thought I'd died and gone to hell. The stupid bastard had his arms around me and I was half naked. I could only assume he'd tried to take advantage of me, but I didn't have long to think about it because when my stomach started churning, I knew it was time to bolt.

Now, I'm draped over the toilet, waiting to make sure it's all out of my system. I didn't think it was possible to feel this sick. But I guess this trip is just full of first times. First time being harassed by a hot, but completely worthless asshole. First time being harassed by an old, disgusting trucker. First time (or not) being harassed by my bitch of a cousin. There's just no justice.

But finally, I finish getting sick, so I go back into the bedroom. And he's sitting against the headboard, rubbing his head. Grinning, I slide onto the bed next to him and lean right into his ear. "Morning princess," I say really loudly.

He grunts and shoves me off him. "Someone had too much to drink last night."

I roll my eyes. "Maybe, but I have to tell you, I really don't appreciate you coming onto me when I was obviously too drunk to stop you. I mean, if I'd been sober, I wouldn't have let_"

He cuts me off. "What the hell are you talking about?! You're the one who started it!"

I narrow my eyes at him. What's he trying to say? "No I fucking was not," I say in as calm a voice as I can. Wouldn't want to wake the whole damn motel up by screaming.

His jaw clenches. "Yes, you were. And you weren't complaining."

I groan, frustrated. "Well, if I had been sober_"

But he interrupts again. So rude. "You were sober all the other times."

I scoff. "Please, don't remind me." I plead temporary insanity. Honestly, why else would I go near anyone as insanely irritating as him?

He chuckles. "Why not? I'm sure you think about it all the time."

I growl and slap his arm really hard. "You are so disgusting."

But he doesn't seem to care. He just keeps going. "Yeah, you probably dream about it too. Late at night... when I'm already asleep..."

I just roll my eyes and slam into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" he yells in to me.

I start to undress. "Taking a shower!"

"Want some company?" he laughs back.

I start the water and bite my tongue. "Yeah, come on in!"

"For real?" I hear him ask. He's right outside the door.

I laugh. "No, fuck off."

I can hear him grumbling on the other side, but I just roll my eyes and step into the water. Hopefully, we'll be leaving soon.

(still Haleys POV)

When I get out of the shower, I brush my teeth and wipe the steam off the mirror so that I can look at myself. I look a little tired, but all things considered, not too bad. I go to pick up my clothes from the toilet seat, but nothing's there. Looking down, I realize they're not on the floor either. Which means they're in the room. With Nathan. The stupid asshole stole my clothes. Greeeeat. Now, he gets to see me in a towel. That'll just make his day.

I sigh, then call his name. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

I hear the TV volume turn down. "Can you bring me my clothes?"

I can hear him laughing and I am not amused. He can go fuck himself for all I care. "Sorry, Haley. I'm really comfortable. You'll just have to come get them yourself."

"Bring me my fucking clothes, dick!"

He just laughs harder. "You didn't say please."

"Damn it," I curse softly to myself. Taking a deep breath, I secure the towel around myself and slowly open the door.

He's still laughing. "I'll make sure to keep my eyes closed," he snorts.

Rolling my eyes, I step out. Avoiding looking at him, I search for my clothes, but I can't find them anywhere. Then, I look over and he's holding them in his lap on the bed. "Oh, you think you're just so cute, don't you?" I start slowly toward him.

He nods, grinning. "And charming too."

I snort as I approach the bed. Keep dreaming. Then, I reach to snatch my clothes from him, but he quickly holds them away from me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shout angrily.

He just shrugs and scoots farther away from me. Stupid damn bed. Why the hell does it have to be so big? It's just so much more difficult. You'd think the people would have thought about that when they were making it. When he dodges me again, I decide regretfully that I will have to get on the bed. So, I climb on and very slowly make my way toward him. He smirks, but before he can say anything, I slap a hand over his mouth. "Shut up." Then, I realize there's really only one way to get my clothes back. So, I straddle him and watch as his eyes widen. Perfect. Then, I remove my hand and replace it with my lips. Finally, he shuts up. There is a God.

He quickly wraps his arms around me and kisses me back. I slide my tongue in his mouth and his hands move to my thighs as I shift slightly against his lap. He groans and I grin against his mouth, reaching down to cup the bulge in his jeans. His hands clamp down hard on my legs. Then, I reach down to grab my clothes and quickly hop off the bed, holding my towel out as I run back into the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and can hear him shouting from the room. "That's not cool, Haley! You could have just slapped me, you know!"  
I shake my head and chuckle to myself, starting to dress. And for some odd reason, I can't wipe the smile off my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathans POV:

The first thing I hear when I wake up is Haley puking her guts up in the bathroom. Damn. How much did she have to drink last night? How much did I have to drink? I feel like someone split my head open with a chain saw. But at least I'm not getting sick. I almost feel sorry for the poor girl. Maybe I should go see if she needs anything. I try to sit up, but find that it's too hard. Oh well. She'll survive without me. Besides, she doesn't deserve my charity anyway. She's a bitch. And she passed out on me last night.

A few minutes later, I'm finally able to sit up, but my head's still pounding. I start massaging my temples, but it only seems to make it worse. I hear her come out of the bathroom, but can't bring myself to look up at her. I feel her sitting on the bed next to me, then her breath hitting my ear. Then, "Morning, princess." Shit! She's loud.

I have a fucking headache, bitch! But I don't say that. I groan and shove at her. "Someone had too much to drink last night." And she's way too fucking chipper for a girl with a hangover.

She rolls her eyes and I can already tell I'm not going to like what she says next. "Maybe, but I have to tell you, I really don't appreciate you coming onto me when I was obviously too drunk to stop you. I mean, if I'd been sober, I wouldn't have let_"

And I have to stop her. She cannot be serious! "What the hell are you talking about?! You're the one who started it!" And she is! Damn it, why does she just automatically assume I came on to her?

"No I fucking was not," she says in this eerily quiet voice and I almost decide not to mess with her right then.

But I'm too pissed to let it go now. I grit my teeth and respond in an equally scary voice. "Yes, you were. And you weren't complaining."

She groans and throws her head back. "Well, if I had been sober_"

Oh, hell no! She did not even go there. So, I cut her off again. "You were sober all the other times." A very good point. She can't deny that all of those happened.

She scoffs. "Please, don't remind me."

Oh, but she knows I will. I laugh to myself. "Why not? I'm sure you think about it all the time." I mean really, who wouldn't?

She groans and slaps my arm. "You are so disgusting."

I am not! I'm just stating the facts. But that's not the point right now. So, I don't mention it. "Yeah, you probably dream about it too. Late at night... when I'm already asleep..."

She rolls her eyes and retreats to the bathroom. That's right, bitch! You're no match for me. I wonder what she's doing in there. So, I decide to ask her. "What are you doing?" I yell.

"Taking a shower!" she calls back and I immediately want to go join her. I have a feeling that may not be a very likely option right now though.

But I decide to ask anyway. "Want some company?" I ask, unable to contain my laughter. I know I shouldn't have asked.

As usual, she surprises me with her answer. "Yeah, come on in!" she yells and I can hear the water running.

And, just like that, I'm up and running to the door. "For real?" I ask loudly, hating how eager my voice sounds.

I hear her laughing and realize it was a joke. "No, fuck off." What she doesn't realize is, I might do just that. I wonder how long girls take in the shower...

But before I can make an educated guess, there's a knock at the door and I sigh, frustrated, but quickly decide that I should probably answer it. So, I open the door to see some unfamiliar guy standing there, although he does look vaguely familiar. He looks surprised to see me. I smirk. This should be fun. "Did you want something?" I ask lazily.

He clears his throat. "Yeah... uh... is Haley here?"

And the smirk is gone. I stand up straight and cross my arms in a menacing way. "Who's asking?"

He starts to gulp, but tries to cover it up by coughing. The smirk comes back. I just seem to have this kind of power over people. He's scared of me. Ha! He never stood a chance. And then, I realize he's talking to me. "My name's Ryan. I work at the front desk. I... I talked to Haley yesterday?..."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you asking me or telling me?" And then, he looks like he's about to piss himself. So, I just can't stop myself from laughing. Which is a mistake because it seems to give him confidence.

He clears his throat. "So, you're the boyfriend."

"Wha_" I start to ask and then stop and smile as I realize what's going on. She must have told him we were dating. I don't blame her. "Yeah, that's me. So, what do you need my girlfriend for?"

He blinks a few times, then apparently decides she's not worth the trouble. A wise choice. "Nothing, just dropped by to say hi."

I smile sarcastically. "Well, I'll make sure not to tell her." Then, I slam the door in his face. I can't stand guys who try to act tough.

Haley's still in the shower five minutes later and I'm already bored with the stuff on TV, so I decide to have a little fun. Sneaking quietly into the bathroom, I grab her clothes and rush back out. I wince as the door closes loudly behind me, but I don't think she notices. Smirking, I go back to the bed and get comfortable. Now, I just wait.

A few minutes later, the water stops and I shift a little, beginning to get restless. It doesn't take long for her to realize. "Nathan?" she calls.

My smirk widens. "Yeah?" This is gonna be good.

"Can you bring me my clothes?" she asks and I can hear the irritation in her voice. This is just too perfect. I love fucking with her.

I start laughing, even though I know it will just piss her off more. "Sorry, Haley. I'm really comfortable. You'll just have to come get them yourself." I never could keep a straight face.

"Bring me my fucking clothes, dick!" she shouts and that just sets me off all over again.

"You didn't say please," I call back and I can imagine her face getting red. "I'll make sure to keep my eyes closed," I say as I hear the door open and I still can't stop laughing.

I watch as she looks around for a minute, then suddenly realizes what I've done. She looks over and there's this weird look in her eye. It only looks half way angry. "Oh, you think you're just so cute, don't you?" she asks sarcastically and slowly begins walking toward the bed.

I grin and nod my head at her. "And charming too." I really am irresistible. I don't understand how she can keep her distance. Guess there's just no accounting for taste.

She snorts out a laugh. "Keep dreaming." She reaches the bed and tries to grab her clothes from me, but I quickly snatch them away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yells and I know I've made her mad. But I also know that's half the fun.

I shrug off her question and move away from her, managing to keep her clothes just out of reach. Finally, when I've left her no other options, she climbs onto the bed and starts toward me. I smirk. Well I'll be damned, if I wasn't just having a dream like this last night. But she slaps a hand over my mouth and says, "Shut up," so quickly, I wonder if she can read my mind.

And then, suddenly, she's straddling my hips and smiling seductively down at me. Holy shit! Is this really happening? How the hell can she switch moods that fast? Not that I'm complaining. And then, she's kissing me and I can't think anymore. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist before she can change her mind. Not that I think she would. Of course not. I'm irresistible, remember? Her tongue slips past my lips and I groan as she shifts lightly in my lap. It really is like a dream. I rub my hands over her exposed thighs. I should've thought of this clothes thing before.

She's smiling against my lips as she reaches down to grab my erection. I grip her legs hard. Then, suddenly, she's moving off of me and I open my eyes just in time to see her running into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

I groan and let my head fall back against the bed, closing my eyes. "That's not cool, Haley! You could have just slapped me, you know!"

And I think I hear her laughing to herself. What a whore! When she finishes getting dressed, she comes back out and takes a seat next to me again. I know I have to get her back somehow. Then, lightbulb! What did that kid say his name was? Ryan? "So..." I start, smirking to myself, "you don't know anyone named Ryan, do you?"

She gives me this confused look. "Yeah, why?"

I turn my smirk to her. "No reason, he just stopped by while you were in the shower. I kind of got the feeling he has a little crush on you."

She smiles. "Really?"

I roll my eyes. "How cute. You guys are crushing on each other. Maybe, he can give you his ring and you guys can go steady!" and I clap my hands in faux excitement just to punch the point.

She shoves me, but I can see a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Shut up!"

I grin back at her and bat my eyelashes. "Do you think you'll ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance?!"

She laughs at that. "You are so mean."

I smile and sling my arm over her shoulder. "I know, but see, I don't think anything will happen anyway. Unless you're the cheatin kind. Apparently, we're dating."

"Oh, shit," she groans, "here we go again."

I laugh and start singing, "_Does she love you? Does she love you? Like she's been loving me?"_

She laughs with me and leans into me and I know I should quit while I'm ahead, but I can't stop myself. This is good stuff. I can even use it later. I grin down at her. "Can't you just picture it? Me and him battling it out? Our very own sing off?"

She slaps my knee half heartedly. "Stop it!"

But her head's resting on my shoulder now and I know she really doesn't want me to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haleys POV:

When I finish getting dressed, I walk back into the room, still smiling. I take my seat next to him again and, out of the corner of my eye, see his smirk. Uh oh. What now? "So..." he starts and I want to stop him right there. This cannot be good. "You don't know anyone named Ryan, do you?" he continues. OK, not what I expected, but that smirk always means something bad for me.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Yeah, why?"

He looks at me, still smirking. What the hell does he have to be so smirky about? "No reason, he just stopped by while you were in the shower. I kind of got the feeling he has a little crush on you."

Hmmm... that's interesting. I kind of got the same feeling yesterday when he tried to kiss me. And the day before that when he hit on me. I decide to be happy about it and see if he'll get jealous. "Really?"

He rolls his eyes and starts talking in this scarily perky voice and clapping his hands together in a very girly way. "How cute. You guys are crushing on each other. Maybe, he can give you his ring and you guys can go steady!"

I almost laugh at that, but I know I should keep this whole liking Ryan charade thing going. So, I shove him a little. "Shut up!" I yell playfully. I don't want him to get mad, that's why. But I can already feel myself starting to smile and I know I'll cave soon.

He smiles and flutters his eyes at me a few times. OK, now that's funny. "Do you think you'll ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance?!" he asks in this fake, excited voice.

I have to laugh at that. "You are so mean." But I have this gut feeling that he doesn't really care. And surprisingly, neither do I.

He smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "I know, but see, I don't think anything will happen anyway. Unless you're the cheatin kind. Apparently, were dating."

Fuck! Ryan must have told him what I said. I groan. "Oh, shit. Here we go again."

He chuckles and starts singing in this really deep voice. It's actually sexy. Until I recognize the song and promptly burst out laughing again. "_Does she love you? Does she love you? Like she's been loving me?"_

We're both laughing now and I expect him to be running out of material soon, but he keeps going. "Can't you just picture it? Me and him battling it out? Our very own sing off?"

And that image has me cracking up all over again. I slap his knee, but it's a half-assed gesture. "Stop it!" I say, but I can't help it when my head droops down to his shoulder and I start to relax into him. Maybe he's not so bad. Well, sometimes that is.

And he's definitely jealous.

(still Haleys POV)

After like half an hour of kidding around, I gave Nathan a push toward the bathroom and told him to take a shower. I can't help it if he smelled like sweat. So now, he's in there and I'm in here all alone, thinking how ironic it would be if I took his clothes. But I decide not to since we're actually OK right now. Cause who knows how long that will last?

He steps out of the bathroom (shirtless, in case you were wondering) just as his cell phone rings. Grabbing it as he starts looking for something, he punches the on button, "Hello?"

I roll my eyes and go to look in the bathroom and, sure enough, there's his shirt on the floor. I can hear muffled talking coming from the room. "Dude, are you OK? What's wrong?"

Walking back out, I hand him his shirt and he nods his thanks. "Yeah, she's right here," he's saying and takes the phone from his ear. "It's Tim," he whispers. "You might want to be nice to him. He sounds really upset."

I roll my eyes and take the phone from him. "Hello?" I hear sniffling coming from the other end and have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Is he crying? "Tim?"

Then, I hear a sob. Holy shit, he is! "Haley?" he chokes out.

I grin and cough to cover up my laughter. "Yeah, it's me."

"Why do you hate me so much?" he sobs.

I'm shaking with silent laughter now. "I don't hate you, Tim."

"Well, it sure as hell seems like it!" he shouts, then immediately starts crying again. "I just want to know why I'm not good enough. Was it something I said? Maybe something that happened when we were little that I don't remember? I really didn't know any better when I was stealing your barbies, I swear! Please forgive me, Haley!"

I sigh. "Tim, I_"

But then, he's cutting me off. "No! You know what?! I shouldn't have to ask for your forgiveness! I never did anything to you. Not a single damn thing, you hear me? I don't deserve all this shit from you!"

Now, _that_pisses me off. "Excuse me? Am I just imagining all those times you came on to me? Or the times you tried to convince me to play seven minutes in heaven? Or that time you felt me up? Or how about the time you got me wasted and tried to take advantage of me? That's not reason enough to hate you?!"

"Well, fine!" he screams. "Hate me then! See if I care!"

"Well, OK then," I grit out, ready to end the conversation.

"No, wait, Haley, I didn't mean it," he cries out. "Please don't go," he begs.

But I don't even feel bad as I punch the end button. I scream in frustration and slam Nathans phone back into his hand. Then, I storm toward the door. He grabs my arm. "Haley, wait."

"Don't touch me right now," I yell and he flinches away. I feel a small pang of guilt, but decide not to focus on it. I charge down the hall and outside, pacing around. I'm trying to work off my anger, but it's not really working.

Then, I hear a guy's voice behind me. "Haley?"

I turn around to see Ryan's friend from yesterday. Shit! What was his name again? I smile. "Yeah, hey."

"So, what's the matter? Fight with your boyfriend?" he asks carefully.

I laugh and wave my hand. "Oh, him? We're not together anymore."

The guy grins. "Well, Ryan will be happy to hear that." Then, he leans closer. "He can't stop talking about you," he confesses.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

He laughs. "Yeah, come on. I'll walk you to him."

I grin and follow him as he leads me into the registration area. And there's Ryan behind the desk. He really is pretty good looking. Not as good looking as Nathan, of course, but who says you can't settle for second best? I smile as he and his friend say hi. Then his friend walks off, leaving us alone. I hop up onto the counter and dangle my legs in front of him. "So..." I start.

He grins. "So... where's your boyfriend?"

I smile back and lean a little closer. "Who cares?"

His grin widens and he takes a few steps toward me, putting his hands on my hips and resting between my legs. His lips have barely touched mine when I hear an all too familiar voice. I look up and Nathan's standing over us on the counter top. Ryan looks pissed, but I'm already laughing as I realize what he's doing. "_Does she love you? Does she love you? Like she's been loving me?"_

He keeps singing and Ryan's glaring at him as he starts to draw a crowd. Some woman in her forties whistles and throws a dollar at him. He winks at her and pockets the change as he keeps singing. I laugh and kiss Ryan's cheek, sliding off the counter and away from him. "See you later," I wave at him and he stares incredulously as I join Nathan on top of the counter. I smile as he pulls me to him. I give him a long kiss, then start tugging on his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here," I giggle, pulling him down as the onlookers start booing.

He grins as I drag him after me. "But you're disappointing my audience, Hales," he pretends to pout.

I give him a quick kiss and he's smiling once more as he starts singing again, changing the words around. "_She loves me, more than she loves you..."_

I laugh at his antics. "Are you drunk?"

He grins and shakes his head, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me beside him. Dropping a kiss on my head, he laughs. "No, just a damn good actor."

I laugh and put my own arm around him as we head back to our room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathans POV:

We sit there for awhile and I keep making her laugh. It's nice really. Us getting along. Then, she sends me to the shower. Apparently, I don't smell pretty. Well, buy me some fucking perfume then. But I'm not really that upset. We're kind of in this shaky place in our relationship. And I know that any second now, we'll go right back to bitching at each other, so I'm just trying to make the most of it. And she better be grateful cause it's not something I do often. With anyone.

When I finish, I dry off and get dressed. But my shirt's not there. Oh well, must have left it in the room. So, I go out and the first thing I hear is my phone ringing. I look at the caller ID. Can't he ever just leave me the fuck alone?! I thought girls were the ones who talked all the time. But I answer it anyway cause he'll just keep calling if I don't. "Hello?"

All I can hear on the other end is someone blowing their nose. Is he crying again? I swear, what is this? The sixth time this month? "Dude, are you OK? What's wrong?"

He sniffs. "I'll be fine, I was just thinking about something and got a little upset."

Oh, Lord. "What were you thinking about?"

He sniffs again. "Nothing really. Hey, is Haley there?"

"Yeah, she's right here," I say, taking my shirt from her hands. Then I cover the mouthpiece with my hand and whisper to her, "It's Tim. You might wanna be nice to him. He sounds really upset."

She rolls her eyes, but takes the phone from me nevertheless. "Hello?" She smiles and bites at her lips. Shit. She better not start laughing. That'll just make him even more crazy. "Tim?" she asks.

I can't hear what he's saying, but she's trying to hide her laughter with a cough. Then I hear her say, "Yeah, it's me."

I can't really hear what he's saying, but I can tell he's still crying. And she's trying really hard to hold in her laughter now. Her face is red and she's shaking. "I don't hate you, Tim," I hear her saying and roll my eyes. Jesus, how pathetic can he get?

Then he's yelling and all I can hear is something about being young and stealing barbies. What the fuck?! Haley sighs and tries to talk over him. "Tim, I_"

But apparently he's not having that as he starts screaming again. Damn. Must run in the family cause I don't know anyone else who can get that loud that fast. Apparently, he's saying something he shouldn't because she's stopped laughing and she's getting that look in her eyes. The one that says, I'm pissed, it's your fault, and I'm about to screw you over big time. Yes, I've come to know and respect that look. Or, well, at least know it. Shit. Now, she's screaming. How the hell am I supposed to get rid of my headache now?

"Excuse me? Am I just imagining all those times you came on to me? Or the times you tried to convince me to play seven minutes in heaven? Or that time you felt me up? Or how about the time you got me wasted and tried to take advantage of me? That's not reason enough to hate you?!" Ouch. She told him. I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to his corner and cried again. The boy needs to grow some balls.

She waits for him to finish yelling before she talks again. "Well, OK then," she clenches her teeth.

I can hear him saying something on the other end, but she's already hanging up. And she looks pissed. Wow, I'm glad it's not directed at me this time. She looks like she could kill someone. She screams and throws my phone back at me. Then, she's stomping toward the door. I grab her arm. Where is she going? "Haley, wait."

But she turns to me with that pissed off look in her eye and screams, "Don't touch me right now!" and I know when to back off. I sigh and rub at my head as I watch her go. Then, I quickly decide I should follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. So, I sneak quietly out the door just in time to see her whirling around the corner. So, I jog toward her and turn the corner carefully. She's just gone outside and the door's slamming shut behind her. I wince. Damn these loud noises.

She's pacing back and forth and throwing her arms up like a madwoman. I can't help it. I smile.

Then, some guy walks up and starts talking to her and she's smiling. Damn it! Where the hell are all these guys coming from? I'm not used to competition. Except they're not. Competition, that is. Well, not really... but she's following him now and I have no choice but to creep outside and watch as he leads her into another building. I move a little closer so I can watch what's happening. Great. That's just fucking great. He's taking her to the Ryan kid. Little fucker.

Then pretty boy leaves and she's left with the little fucker himself. She jumps onto the counter and faces him. They seem to be talking. They're both smiling and they seem to be getting closer. I know what's going to happen next. I've done the same thing a million times. But much more smoothly if I do say so myself. But no time to think about that. He's putting his hands on her.

Time to act. I spring up from my place and rush into the building. And just as they kiss, I jump up on the counter and start belting out our song. It's kind of a spontaneous thing, but it just seems to fit. "_Does she love you? Does she loves you? Like she's been loving me?"_She immediately looks up at me and I can see her laughing as I continue to sing.

I can see the little fucker glaring at me and it only makes me sing louder. I look out at the crowd I'm drawing and grin. What can I say? I'm definitely a people person. Some older woman tosses a dollar at me and I gladly take it, winking at her. No harm done.

Then Haley's saying bye to Fucker and climbing up on the counter next to me. She's smiling as I grab her arm and pull her to me. She gives me a long, hard kiss and I gladly return it. Then, she grabs my hand and tugs me off of the counter as my fans start booing her. "Come on, let's get out of here," she giggles.

"But you're disappointing my audience, Hales," I pout and wave at them when she looks away for a second. She kisses me quickly and I smile again as I improvise my own little song. "_She loves me, more than she loves you..."_

She laughs at me. "Are you drunk?" she asks.

And I grin cheekily down at her. "No, just a damn good actor."

I bring her to my side and slip an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head as she laughs and wraps her arm around me too. She looks up at me and smiles. "I'll say."

I hug her closer to me. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you." Then, I break into song again. "_Did you ever know that you're my hero..."_

She cuts me off with a short kiss and smiles. "Don't ever sing again, OK?"

I laugh. "Why? Does it make your heart beat faster?"

She rolls her eyes and bumps her hip against me playfully. "Oh yeah, it just gives me chills."

I kiss her cheek. "Aw, really? That's just so sweet," I mock her.

She snorts. "The kind you get when someone scratches their nails down a chalk board."

I shake my head at her. "That was not nice, Haley. Not nice at all."

She opens the door to our room as we reach it and pulls me in after her. "It's a harsh world out there, Nate. You've gotta learn sometime."

I laugh. "Well, you'd be the one to teach me."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

I fall back onto the bed and she falls back next to me. I look over at her and smile. "You know what?"

"What?"

"We should leave."

She sits up and furrows her eyebrows. "What? Why? You don't want to stay here anymore?" I shake my head and she nudges me. "Oh, come on. Ryan, Jamie, Kaitlin, how much funner can you get?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah, they're just a bundle of joy disguised as a death threat." She laughs and I feel slightly insulted as I continue. "No, I'm serious, any time I get near them I just want to strangle myself."

She gives me an exaggerated pout. "Aw, poor baby. Maybe you should try slitting your wrists first. I hear it's a lot more accurate."

I wince. "OK, I did not need that picture."

She laughs. "Doesn't bother me."

I give her an incredulous look. "You cannot be serious." She just shrugs and I shiver. "Now, that's just gross. Not to mention disturbing."

Then, she laughs. "I'm kidding. I hate knives."

I sigh in mock relief. "Good, I'd hate to think I've been living with a serial killer."

She rolls her eyes. "You look more like one than I do."

I scoff. "Please, I'll tell you who looks like a serial killer. That Jamie guy."

She laughs and sputters out a, "What?!"

I nod vigorously. "No, really. He's demented. He tries to act all innocent and gay and the next thing you know, you're dead. I bet Kaitlin helps him hide the bodies."

She groans and slaps me. "Ew, that's disgusting."

I shrug. "Doesn't bother me."

She laughs and slaps me again. "You're so bad to me."

I grin at her. "You love it."

She sticks her tongue out at me, then sighs. "Well, I guess, if you really want to... we can find somewhere else to stay."

"Yes!" I pump my fist in the air, then reach over to give her a hug. "I'm ready when you are."

"Tsk, tsk. So eager. You know, it really doesn't become you."

I roll my eyes and jump off the bed, pulling her with me. "Whatever, let's go." The sooner we leave, the better. I've never had to work this hard to keep a girl's attention. In fact, I only have to work this hard to get rid of them.

She sighs. "Alright, well, we just have to check out and pay." I'm already by the door. What the hell is she waiting for? I'm not changing my mind. She sighs again. "You know, I'm actually gonna kind of miss this place." Well boo freaking hoo. Now, can we leave? But I don't say that cause I know it would make her mad.

Finally, she joins me at the door. I put an arm around her and lead her out, locking the door behind us. I keep trying to hurry her up, but she won't go any faster. When we finally get to the registration area, Ryan's still there. And he's still pissed. He sneers at us. "So, happy couple back together again?"

Haley's about to say something, but I speak over her. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" She looks up at me, surprised, but I'm still glaring threateningly at Ryan. He quickly shakes his head and starts ringing us up.

She smiles shyly up at me and I lean down to kiss her. But I get a little carried away and, before I realize what I'm doing, I have her backed up against the counter. I put my hands on either side of her to brace us as her hands move to my hair. But the stupid little fucker has to go ruin it. He clears his throat obnoxiously. "Its $150.00," he tells us.

What the hell?! They charge $50.00 a night? It's so not worth it. But I just give him a smug smile and give Haley one more long kiss, then reach in my pocket for my wallet, keeping an arm around her. But I open it up and it's empty and I realize she still has the money. "The money, babe?"

"Oh yeah," she starts and reaches into her pocket. Her hand comes up empty. "Uhhh..."

I pull her aside for a minute. "What's wrong?"

She looks kind of panicked. "I think we lost the money?"

"What?!" I hiss out.

She nods miserably. "I don't know where it is."

Shit!

* * *

And there it is. Only took me four years. Sorry, too soon to joke about it? As I've said a few times now, I seriously am so sorry about not updating for so long. And I will do my damndest to make sure that it is only a matter of days (weeks at most) between updates from now on. Thank you so much to everyone who was so loyal to this story. And (wow does it feel weird -but good- to be doing this again),** here are some spoilers:**

-How much will Ryan absolutely not care that Haley and Nathan have misplaced their money?

-What will Nathan do to set Haley off this time?

-How will the two lovebirds escape?


End file.
